Big Secret
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: After a stupid mistake, Santana becomes unexpectedly pregnant. Why won't she tell anyone who the father is though? And what happens when she and Brittany begin falling for each other?
1. The Discovery

Big Secret

**Summary: After a drunken night, Santana becomes unexpectedly pregnant. Why won't she tell anyone who the father is though? And what happens when she and Brittany begin falling for her?**

**I'm excited for my new Brittana stories lol. I like Dantana and all but writing that couple just wasn't the same and I will always be a Brittana shipper, haha. I hope they get back together but I know that'll be asking wayyyy too much from the glee writer's, lol. :)**

Chapter One: The Discovery

"Santana, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Maribel Lopez yelled up the stairs to her daughter. It was five minutes past eight and she couldn't help but worry. Santana had never been late for school, ever. "Santana Lopez!" She yelled louder and stormed up the stairs. Her bedroom door was wide open and empty and the bathroom door was slightly ajar. "Santana?" She asked and walked inside without any warning. Santana was sat on the closed toilet seat with a pregnancy test gripped tightly in her hands.

* * *

"We'll talk about this when you get home tonight, young lady," Maribel sighed deeply as she parked up outside McKinley High School. She loved her daughter with all her heart which is why she couldn't feel mad at her, instead she was worried. "Go on, before you're late. Have a good day, yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered under her breath and nodded. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem," Maribel sighed as Santana climbed out of the car. "Have a good day."

Santana smiled at her mother and waved before heading into school. She couldn't believe what had just happened, talk about starting the day off badly. She tried her very best to get it out of her head though as she made her way to her locker.

"Santana!" Quinn called and raced over.

"Hi Q," Santana greeted, opening her locker to grab her books for first period. "Where's the fire?"

"I didn't think you'd be showing your face today," Quinn said, out of breath and leant against a locker. "You're never normally late."

Santana hesitated. "Um...yeah. I...I overslept, I would have been later but mom offered to drive me to school today."

"That was nice of her," Quinn said with a smile and Santana nodded in agreement. "Are you alright? You look really pale." Quinn placed the palm of her hand against Santana's forehead and pulled a face. "And you feel warm."

"I might just be coming down with something," Santana said and slammed her locker door shut. "Can we just get to class already? I want this day to be over."

"It's barely even started," Quinn giggled but walked at Santana's side to math class. "And at least we have Mrs Jacobs first thing. I mean, she lets us get away with anything during her class."

"Yeah, I guess," Santana laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course."

"It's random and um...sorry to bring it up but well...how did you feel after giving Beth up for adoption?" Santana asked and Quinn was suddenly silent. She just stopped walking and stared at her friend in shock. "My cousin," Santana said quickly. "She might be pregnant and she's considering giving the baby up for adoption. I just wanted to know how that actually was."

"I've never really talked to anyone about that before, San," Quinn said. "Not even Puck."

"I shouldn't have asked," Santana said, mentally slapping herself. "Sorry Quinn but..."

"Stop," Quinn cut her off and raised a hand. "Look, honestly it...it was a horrible experience and everyday I am full of regrets, thinking what would have happened if I had actually kept her, you know? But I also know that it was the best thing for me, I was sixteen though and how old is your cousin again?"

"Twenty three," Santana said. It wasn't exactly a lie, she did have a girl cousin who was twenty three. She just didn't see her that much.

"Well, she's an adult," Quinn said. "So it might be different for her. I was still in school, I wasn't married, I had cheated for one thing and I just knew that I wasn't ready. I didn't even think your cousin had a boyfriend."

"Oh, she does," Santana lied quickly. "She does."

"Well, it's her decision," Quinn told her. "If she doesn't think she's ready then, well...she can do what she wants really."

"What if...what if she was around our age?" Santana questioned. "Then would you tell her to put the baby up for adoption?"

"Honestly, I would," Quinn said. "But it would still be her decision, I can't make decisions for her."

"Thanks Quinn," Santana thanked her as they made their way into the math classroom. "I'll let her know. Can you not mention it to anyone though? I don't think she really wants people to know yet."

"I won't," Quinn promised and the two girls took their seats next to each other. "Hey, what are you doing this Friday night?"

"I'll probably be grounded," Santana muttered under her breath, thinking about what her mom had walked in on earlier that morning.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Santana said. "Um...I'm not sure. Why?"

"I was wondering if you and Britt wanted to come to the cinema with me," Quinn said. "Just like old times. Frozen is on and I know how much Brittany loves her Disney movies."

"Frozen?" Rachel squealed, overhearing the conversation as she took a seat behind. "I want to see that! Idina Menzel is in it."

"Who?" Santana asked, looking up from writing the date in her math book.

"Duh," Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She played Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway, she's absolutely amazing!"

"You can come to if you want," Quinn offered. Lately, she and Rachel had become much closer with each other.

"Does she really have to?" Santana whined, not even caring that Rachel could hear them. "Come on Quinn, I thought that it was just going to be an unholy trinity cinema trip. You know, me, you and Britt-Britt."

"You don't even know if you can go yet," Quinn pointed out. "Look, just check with your mom first Santana and then we will decide what is going to happen. I haven't even asked Brittany yet."

"I'll buy you popcorn," Rachel said, fluttering her eyelashes at Santana.

"I don't want popcorn, I'm on a diet," Santana said and suddenly Quinn and Rachel both burst into fits of laughter. "Okay, what is so funny?" They just carried on laughing. "Guys, what is so funny?"

"You don't need to go on a diet," Rachel giggled, looking the Latina up and down.

"Rachel's right," Quinn said. "You're beautiful and not fat at all so stop the nonsense, yeah?"

"Whatever," Santana sighed and turned back round to the front as the teacher walked in. "I think I need to go on a diet."

"Okay students!" Mrs Jacobs shouted over the noise and clapped her hands together. "Open your text books up at page seventy three and answer questions one to fifteen. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Told you," Quinn said to Santana once she'd left the room.

"Told me what?" Santana asked.

"That she lets us get away with whatever we want," Quinn reminded her. "Are you alright? You seem so out of it."

"Yeah," Santana whispered and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine."

**Hope you like it so far guys. I have my driving test next week, so nervous! **


	2. Mother and Daughter

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and I do like the couple but for me, it will always be Brittana :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Thanks for your lovely review and no, Santana and Brittany aren't together yet. This is all before they start making out and before Santana realises she's gay and all that so let's say beginning of season 2? :)**

**MyGoldStar: Thanks so much, I am so nervous for my test lol :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yay new story! Thanks for liking my stories, I still love talking to you :)**

**Guest: Thank you and I can assure you that this story won't get deleted, even if people do complain about who the father is. I'm so glad that you like my work :)**

**ILOVEIT: Um...no thanks, thanks for the idea but I don't tend to write stories like that. Sorry.**

**kbleichroth: Thank you :)**

**So as I mentioned in a review above guys, this is after Quinn has had Beth as mentioned in the first chapter but before Santana realises she's gay and before she and Brittany get together and all that so like the start of season 2 I would say. Hope that makes sense :) **

Chapter Two: Mother and Daughter

Santana walked through the front door that day to the smell of pancakes wafting throughout the house. She'd honestly dreaded coming home but knew that it had to be done. She sniffed and dumped her backpack in the middle of the hallway before stepping over it and making her way into the kitchen. Maribel was at the stove and a huge plate of pancakes soaked in maple syrup sat on the table.

"Hey honey," Maribel greeted her with a smile. "Did you have a good day?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "It was alright. What's with the pancakes? I thought that we only had pancakes on special occasions, we don't even have them for breakfast."

"Well, I thought that you might fancy a little snack when you get home," she said. "You're often hungry after school."

"Yeah, but...still, you never make pancakes," Santana said and sat down to start eating them. "Thanks though and by the way, I know that you're dying to ask about this morning so go ahead."

"Go ahead what?" Maribel asked, playing dumb.

"Ask me," Santana said and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Yell at me, kick me out."

"Sweetheart," Maribel sighed deeply and sat down opposite her daughter. "I would never kick you out but I do want to ask you. That test was positive, right?" Santana faintly nodded her head. "Sweetie, you are seventeen years old. I thought that you were careful."

"I am," Santana whispered.

"Who's the father?" Maribel asked but Santana just looked down at the floor, suddenly not feeling too hungry. "Is it Finn?" Still no answer. "Puck? The guy in the wheelchair? That kid, Kurt?"

"He's gay," Santana pointed out. "And I'm not telling you who the father is, I...I haven't even told him yet and I don't know whether I'm keeping it and I...I just don't want to tell you who the dad is just yet."

"Were you hurt, Santana?" Maribel questioned with an eyebrow raised. "You didn't choose to do it, did you? Did someone hurt you?"

"No!" Santana snapped. "I promise you mom that no one has hurt me, it...it was just a mistake, a stupid, drunken mistake."

"Oh, so you were drunk?" Maribel scoffed. "One, you're not even at the legal age for drinking and two, I thought that we didn't drink in this house. You had sex with Finn, right? And Puck? Are you sure it isn't any of them? Do you even know who it is?"

"Mom, I know that I have had sex with quite a few guys," Santana said. "But I definitely know who the dad is, I can promise you that." Maribel just nodded at her daughter. "Are you mad?"

"Just...disappointed, I guess," she said quietly. "But, do what you want to do and I will support you and I'm sure that your father will as well."

"I think that I want to keep it," Santana said. "It's just, I don't want an abortion and I know how Quinn felt after she gave Beth up for adoption."

"Does Quinn know at all?" Santana shook her head. "You should tell her, Santana. I know that you and Quinn have drifted recently but you used to be so close and she's been through it, she'll know the right things to say."

"Thanks Mom," Santana thanked her and stood up, walking round the table and giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"I love you, you know that right?" Maribel said and Santana nodded. "And I will support you and help you and when you are ready, come and tell me who the father is but until then, I won't push you."

"What about dad?" Santana asked her. "He'll be ever so angry."

"I'll talk to him but I'm sure that he'll be disappointed like me but he'll also be supportive. He's your father and he loves you," Maribel told her. "You'll be okay, love."

"I'm just worried about what the father would say," Santana confessed to her mother. "What if he...what if he doesn't want to be apart of the baby's life or my life?"

"It's normal to be scared," Maribel said. "I was terrified when I found out that I was pregnant with you, had no idea how your dad would react but this is a thing that most women go through at some point in their life and yes it's scary but it's also an amazing experience."

"I can't actually believe how supportive you're being," Santana giggled. "But can we talk more about it later? I want to finish my pancakes."

"Of course," she said and patted Santana on the back. "So, how was school today?"

"It was good, Quinn's asked me if I want to go to the movies on Friday night," Santana said. "Britt might be coming and maybe Rachel who I'm not too sure about but can I go?"

"I don't see why not," she said. "We're not doing anything and you and Quinn haven't hung out in a while. What did happen with you two?"

"I'm not sure," Santana said, tucking into her pancakes. "I don't know. We just drifted, I think. But I still consider her as one of my best friends, you know?"

Maribel smiled across at her. "That's nice. Do you fancy watching a film tonight?"

"I was planning on getting an early night," Santana said. "But I wouldn't mind watching a film. What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you fancy," she said. "We have a whole selection."

"Sure," Santana said with a smile. "The pancakes were really nice," she added as she finished them off. "Thank you and thanks again for being so supportive and stuff."

"You're welcome sweetheart."


	3. Feelings

**Boris Yeltsin: So do I but she hasn't kept her in this one :)**

**AngellaCrickett: Thank you :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah I love writing Santana's mom and some Brittana in this chapter :)**

**Doodle91xxx: It is nice and thank you :)**

**MyGoldStar: Thanks, most pregnancy stories San gets kicked out but I actually wanted her mom to be supportive :)**

**Catlover10808: Haha okay, glad you like the story :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: She did make such a good choice. And it is someone we know but someone who we don't expect ;) **

**KrissyJ22: Thanks so much :)**

**Some events that happened in Glee, I have switched round like Puck and San have had sex end of season 1, start of season 2, she and Finn did it later on and stuff like that, just to fit in with the story. Also, Rachel now knows that Finn and Santana had sex and doesn't find out later on like in the series :)**

Chapter Three: Feelings

"Santana!"

Santana was at her locker when Brittany raced over to her. Her blonde ponytail bobbed up and down on the top of her head and she had a huge smile across her face as she leapt into her best friend's arms, almost sending her flying. Santana managed to catch hold of her locker to stop herself from toppling to the floor.

"Sorry," Brittany apologised, blushing bright red. "We should do a duet together, for Mr Schue's assignment."

"I was actually going to ask Mercedes, B," Santana said, feeling guilty.

"Mercedes?" She asked. "But you two hate each other."

Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we could do a duet together, B. What did you have in mind?"

"Come over to my house after school today," Brittany said and winked at the Latina. "We'll discuss it then, huh?" Santana nodded with a smile as Brittany hugged her one more time and skipped off down the corridor, waving at everyone she saw.

Santana had never gotten butterflies in her stomach before. Out of all the guys she had slept with, she had never ever felt the same way about them than she did with Brittany. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant, whether she was beginning to fall for the pretty blonde or what. She'd never even kissed a girl before, let alone been in love with one. Her main worry was the baby though, what she'd do about Brittany and then the father.

She sighed deeply and slammed her locker door shut before making her way towards the quiet room. She placed her backpack in the corner of the room, picked up a guitar and sat down on a chair to play it. She'd been learning since she was nine and it was her favourite thing to do when she needed a break. As she played and sang quietly to herself, the door opened and Kurt walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Santana said, awkwardly. She just continued to play though. "What do you want?" She asked when she realised that he wouldn't leave.

"You know...that...that party?" he stuttered nervously and Santana faintly nodded, her eyes fixed on the guitar. "I had had an awful lot to drink and you know that I am gay, right? I don't want you getting any impressions."

"You really think that I'd fall in love with you?" She scoffed. "God Kurt, get over yourself. We were both drunk so just forget about it, alright? Please?"

"I just wanted to make that clear," Kurt whispered. "I'll leave you to it." Santana sighed and nodded as he left the room.

* * *

"Santana!" Puck yelled, catching up to her in the corridor. "Hey babe, can I have a word?"

"Call me babe again and you'll be kicked where a guy does not want to be kicked," Santana snapped rudely at him. "Got it?" He nodded but raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "What?" She growled through gritted teeth.

"So...um...I was thinking, you and I should totally do it again at one point," he said.

"Fat chance," Santana scoffed and pushed open the door to her English class.

* * *

"Can you just answer a question for me?" Rachel asked Finn who nodded and sighed, knowing what was coming. She and Finn had been having trouble ever since he admitted to having sex with Santana. "Are you in love with her?"

"No," he said. "Look, you were with Jesse at the time."

"That's not the point, if we want this to work then we need to be completely honest with each other," Rachel said angrily. "Did you actually have sex with her?"

"Yes," Finn confessed. "Santana and I had sex."

* * *

Santana just wanted the day to be over already so she was able to go home and hang out with her best friend but as she headed off to meet Brittany outside the front of school, she bumped into Karofsky.

"I have had enough of guys for one day," Santana said, almost raising her voice. "Just fuck off, Karofsky!"

"Look, you ever stand up to me again like you did a few weeks back then you know what'll be coming!" He said, close up in her face before shoving her to one side and walking off.

* * *

"So, I was thinking that we should sing Melissa Etheridge's Come to my Window," Brittany suggested as she flicked through the songs on her iPod. Santana was sat at the end of the bed, not really listening but she nodded anyway. Brittany sat up and smiled across at her best friend. They were both still in their cheerleading uniforms but their hair hung loosely around their shoulders. "Can I...Can I confess something to you?" Brittany asked.

"You're my best friend, B," Santana reminded her. "You can tell me anything. What's up?"

"I...I really like you Santana but like...more than a friend if that makes sense," Brittany said and Santana's eyes widened. She couldn't help but smile though. "I just...you're smart, you're beautiful, you explain stuff to me when I don't understand and you're my best friend."

"Wow Britt," Santana said. Brittany smiled broadly at the Latina and edged closer, pulling her in close and planting a small kiss on her lips. Santana did nothing but stayed where she was and allowed the blonde to kiss her.


	4. Let's Go to the Movies

**Doodle91xxx: Brittana is always a win and shocking with Santana and Kurt. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**MyGoldStar: Maybe he did, let's hope he isn't the father :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Will do :)**

**LaurenKnight13: We'll see and yeah, I loved Karofsky after he came out and after he and Kurt became friends but beforehand, he was a jerk! I'm glad that her mom's so supportive as well :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah, love a bit of Brittana :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Haha, thanks for keeping up with the story :)**

**Jemiisforever: Maybe and awww don't do that! Haha :)**

**Catlover10808: Lots of it! :)**

**musiqnilla18: Thanks so much :)**

Chapter Four: Let's Go to the Movies

"Three tickets for Frozen please," Quinn said and handed over the money. "You know it's sad that Rachel couldn't come with us," Quinn said, turning towards Santana and Brittany. "If the film's good enough, I may ask her out...to want to see it with me, again," Quinn stuttered out. "I might ask if she wants to see the film with me again."

"You should, Quinn," Santana said with a small smile across her face. Quinn just rolled her eyes and took the tickets. Santana glanced over at Brittany and sent her a subtle wink. They hadn't told anyone that they'd made out, not even Quinn.

"I want popcorn," Brittany said. "San, if I get a large would you share it with me?"

"I don't want any," Santana said, shaking her head. "Why don't you just get a regular?"

"Because they always ask if I want to go large for a certain amount and it puts me under pressure and I end up saying yes," Brittany rambled. "And I can't manage a large."

"Britt," Santana giggled. "I don't want any, just try not to be put under pressure. You're a big girl, you can say no."

"You're not still going on about this stupid diet, are you?" Quinn asked Santana, handing her one of the movie tickets. "Because you don't need to go on a diet."

"No, the smell just makes me feel sick," Santana said and Quinn pulled a confused face but left it. "Are you getting popcorn?" Santana asked Brittany. "Because if you are, you are not sitting next to me and I mean that."

"Can you order it?"

"You two are such babies!" Quinn said jokingly. "Here, take the tickets and I will get you a small popcorn, Brittany." Brittany nodded and thanked her as she headed into the room with Santana. The adverts were still being shown so they hadn't missed anything. They took their seats and Quinn soon came back with a popcorn for Brittany.

"How can this smell make you feel sick?" Brittany asked, shoving a handful of the buttery snack into her mouth. "It's so good."

"I...I need to leave," Santana said, looking like she was about to throw up any second. At first, the two girls thought that she was joking until she actually stood up and rushed out as quickly as she could.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked.

"You stay here and watch the movie," Quinn told Brittany as she slipped her coat off and placed her bag on her chair. "I'm going to go and see to her." Brittany nodded, her mind worrying about Santana as Quinn walked out after her.

Quinn was about to go into the girl's bathroom when she noticed Santana walking back into the movie theatre. She smiled and headed over to check if she was alright.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded her head. "I just needed some fresh air."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked and folded her arms. "Don't speak," she said soon after and held a hand up to Santana. "I know what's going on. My guess...um..." She took a deep breath and began walking around Quinn. "Being late for school, talking about how I felt after giving Beth up, quieter than usual, feeling sick at certain smells...are you pregnant?"

"No," Santana scoffed. "Don't be so...don't be so stupid, Quinn. I was late for school because I overslept," she lied. "My cousin is pregnant which is why I asked you, I don't even like popcorn and so what if I am quieter than usual? You...You don't know me, Quinn."

"Give it up Santana," Quinn sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I've known you long enough now. Look, you can trust me and if you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone. Are you?"

Santana suddenly felt like she was going to be sick again. She automatically rubbed her still flat stomach with her hands and took a deep breath, tears forming in her eyes and running down both sides of her face.

"Sweetheart, come here," Quinn whispered and pulled her in for a comforting hug. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Please don't tell anyone," Santana sobbed into Quinn's chest. "Please?"

"Is everything okay?" A woman asked and walked over, noticing that Santana was crying. "Do you need me to call someone?"

"She's fine," Quinn told her and she walked away. "I won't tell anyone, Santana. Does anybody know at all? Does Brittany?"

"Brittany doesn't," Santana cried and pulled away from Quinn, sniffing and wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "My mom does but that's all, she's going to tell my dad at some point. The father doesn't know yet either."

"Who is the father?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to say," Santana said. "If um...if that's alright."

Quinn nodded and smiled weakly at her best friend. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine sweetie."

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana asked, lifting her head from her hands. "How did you know? About um...you know?"

"Santana," Quinn sighed deeply, removing a loose strand of hair from Santana's face. "I've been through it before, haven't I? You would think that I know the signs. I turned up late for school almost in tears the day I found out, I asked random questions about pregnancy to people who'd been through it saying that it was for a school project and it was chocolate that made me feel sick."

"Chocolate?" Santana laughed.

"Yeah, just one sniff and I was in the bathroom," Quinn giggled. "I couldn't eat it, I couldn't be near it."

"I'm like that with all sweet things at the moment," Santana said. "I didn't expect popcorn to make me feel ill but I did have a bit of morning sickness before school this morning so..."

"You'll be okay, you know that right?" Quinn said and Santana nodded. "Ever need any advice or someone to chat to, you know that you can call me anytime. I don't mind."

"Thank you," Santana thanked her. "I feel bad because Brittany's like my best friend and...stuff. I guess I just trust you with this because you've been through it so you wouldn't judge me and you'd know more."

"You don't need to feel bad," Quinn said. "I think that people, especially Brittany would understand why you told me first. I did kind of guess and force it out of you though really."

"You did," Santana chuckled. "Thanks for the chat. Can we go and relax and watch the film now? Brittany's probably finished her popcorn by now, you know what she's like."

"Course we can," Quinn said and patted her on the back. "Let's go." Santana nodded and gave her a quick hug before they headed into the room where Frozen was showing.

"It's literally just starting," Brittany whispered as they took their seats. "And I've finished my popcorn now, Santana."

"Thought so," Santana said, smiling at her and taking the middle seat in between her and Quinn. The lights then went down and Santana subtly held Brittany's hand as the film began to play.


	5. Secrets

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you :)**

**MyGoldStar: Thank you and yeah I just had to add a little bit of Quinntana friendship in there, especially as Quinn has been through pregnancy before :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Frozen is awesome! Listening to it as I write this chapter actually :) **

**Holdonandstaystrong: I love Quinn. I'm pleased that Dianna is back for the 100th episode and Heather as well, it'll be a little glee reunion :) **

**kbleichroth: I could see Brittany saying all that stuff about the popcorn, lol :)**

Chapter Five: Secrets

"This one is a classic!" Brittany squealed as she switched on her iPod speakers and flopped down onto the bed. 'For the First Time in Forever' from the Frozen movie began blasting around the room and Brittany began singing along quietly as she looked over her English homework.

"You really loved that movie, didn't you?" Santana laughed as she sat opposite her. "As much as I hate musicals though and Disney, the film was amazing and the songs are actually quite good."

"You love Disney really," Brittany pointed out and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You just don't like to admit it. So, what were you and Quinn talking about during the adverts of the film?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Stuff, secret stuff."

"Was it about my birthday?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide and a massive smile spreading across her face.

"Your birthday isn't for another six months," Santana reminded her.

"So? What were you talking about? Are you cheating on me with her?" She asked, her smile fading.

"Quinn isn't gay and I would never cheat on you," Santana said and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I don't know," Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders. "Not about you cheating, about Quinn being gay. Have you seen the way she looks at Rachel? And during the film she almost let slip about asking her out."

"It doesn't mean she's gay," Santana said. "You can't judge people, B. Can I ask you a question?" Brittany nodded her head. "What does this mean? Like what's going on between us? Are we um...are we dating?"

"Well, only if you'd like to," Brittany said and edged closer towards her. "I'd certainly like to date, you like me right?" Santana nodded, feeling herself blush bright red. "So um...are you gay? Do you think?"

"Well, who knows?" Santana asked rhetorically. "I'm attracted to guys, I'm attracted to girls. I would really like to date you though, Britt Britt."

Brittany smiled and ran her thumb along Santana's hand. "Good. So um...now that we're a couple, can I tell you a secret?" Santana looked at her and nodded. "Lord Tubbington doesn't actually like you so if we can just keep our relationship low key, that'd be great."

"What? You couldn't have told me that he doesn't like me when we were friends?" Santana questioned, giggling a little. "I'd like to kind of keep it a secret from everyone at the moment, it'd be so sudden for everyone and I don't want any labels being put on me."

"Yeah, that's fine," Brittany agreed. "And I could have told you but now that we're a couple, I feel like there shouldn't be any secrets between us. Like none at all, right?"

"Yeah," Santana sighed, thinking of the baby that she was carrying. "Yeah, you're right." Santana went to open her mouth but felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Who's that?" Brittany asked her.

"Kurt," Santana said, looking down at her cell phone.

"Why is he texting you?" Brittany asked. "I swear you two never speak."

"Not sure," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, biting down hard on her lip as she opened up the text message.

_Need 2 c u. Kurt x_

"Oh, it's a question about the homework," Santana lied and sent a quick reply to him.

_At Britt's, soz. S x_

She then switched her cell phone off and stuffed it back into her pocket. She knew that her mom would probably text her and then panic when she wouldn't reply but she didn't overly want any more texts from Kurt.

"So, do you get any of this?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head. "Me neither, let's order a pizza."

"Pizza?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mom left me money so we could order in," Brittany told her and closed her text book.

"It's only four o'clock, isn't it a little early to eat?" Santana asked but Brittany shook her head so she just closed her book and followed Brittany downstairs to order the pizza.

"What are you having?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not overly hungry," Santana said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, you're eating for two," Brittany said.

Santana immediately panicked, looking up at Brittany with wide eyes. The blonde just continued to scan over the menu, choosing the toppings that she'd like to have on her pizza.

"Wait...what...what did you say?" Santana asked in a quiet, panicked voice.

"I said there's the pizza for two," Brittany repeated. "So we could have like a whole pizza to share between us?"

"Oh."

Santana felt sick. She was sure that Brittany had said she was eating for two but deep down, she knew that the pregnancy was playing tricks on her and that she felt guilty for keeping it a secret from Brittany.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded faintly.

"Actually..." She said and shook her head. "I um...I have to go, I've just remembered that my um...my mom was having a huge family dinner and she...she doesn't want me to miss it and um...I...I have to go."

"Well, if you don't want that we could just order two little ones," Brittany suggested.

"Sorry B," Santana apologised. "I just really have to go, speak to you soon." Santana rushed out of her seat and grabbed her coat from the coat rack in the hallway. She smiled across at Brittany, picked up her bag and fled the house as quickly as possible.

"Bye, I guess," Brittany whispered and hung her head in disappointment, allowing the pizza menu to fall freely to the floor.


	6. Telling the Dad

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I felt sorry for her too but loads more Brittana moments to come :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah and let's hope not, thanks for reviewing :)**

**MyGoldStar: I might have to add a little bit of Faberry in lol. I know that most people won't be happy about it but oh well :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Lol there will be Faberry, I'm glad that someone noticed the little slip up that Quinn made. And we will see in this chapter :)**

Chapter Six: Telling the Dad

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and Santana was upstairs in her room, lying in bed in a pair of spotty, pink pyjamas, taking an afternoon nap. As she opened her eyes wearily and yawned, she heard the birds singing, her dad typing away on his computer in the study and her mom clattering pots and pans about in the kitchen. She smiled to herself and rubbed at her stomach as she sat up and climbed out of bed.

"Hello honey," Maribel greeted with a smile as she walked into the kitchen in her pyjamas and matching slippers. "We need to be quiet, your dad's hard at work in the study."

"Have you told him yet?" Santana asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Not yet," she admitted with a sigh. "I will do, I promise."

"You're not scared of him, are you?" She asked.

Maribel shook her head. "Of course not baby, he's just under a lot of pressure at work at the moment and I'm waiting for the right time but I promise you that I will tell him, alright? By the way, does Kurt know?"

"Why would Kurt know?" Santana asked, squinting up her eyes.

"Because he's waiting outside on the porch," Maribel told her daughter.

Santana shot her a look of confusion before heading to the front door. She opened it up and saw Kurt sitting on the porch, fiddling away on his cell phone. She shut the door behind her and he looked up in surprise.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Nice pyjamas."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked him, leaning against the back of the door.

"I just wondered if you wanted to go for a walk," Kurt suggested. "It's a nice day out."

"Yeah, well let me get changed first," Santana sighed deeply.

Kurt nodded. "Okay, well I'll wait out here for you." Santana nodded and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind her. She found her mom standing there, waiting.

"I'm going for a walk with Kurt for a little while," Santana told her.

"Okay baby, tell him alright?" Her mom said. "He looks like a good friend to you, you should start telling people and leave me to deal with your dad. Okay?" Santana nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed quickly. She came back down in a pair of jeans, converse, a t-shirt and a hooded jacket soon after and headed outside to Kurt.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Kurt nodded and got up from the porch as the two of them started walking.

"So, how have you been?" Kurt asked her.

Santana shrugged. "I've been good, just a little busy lately. You know how it is."

Kurt nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Why have you been ignoring my calls and texts, Santana? Did I do something wrong? I know what happened between us was a little out there but we were both going through things, we were both extremely drunk and we both know that it won't happen again but I thought things would be okay between us. I just feel like we're drifting apart and I know that we do insult each other and irritate each other but I still consider you one of my best friends, even if we don't act like it."

"Sorry," Santana apologised once he'd finished rambling. "I'm sorry that I have been ignoring your messages, it's just been a hard couple of weeks. I've had decisions that needed to be made and I just needed a clear head to do that."

"Well, what's wrong?" He asked her. "You can tell me, maybe I could help you through it."

Santana smiled. "That...That would be nice but after I tell you, you won't want to be by me."

"Why?"

Santana took a deep breath and went to open her mouth to tell him but she soon shook her head and backed away. "I...I can't," she stuttered. "I...I can't, I'm sorry," she added and began to walk away.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled and ran after her, grabbing hold of her arm once he'd caught up. "Please do not run away from me again, Santana. I'm your friend, you can talk to me. Please, I want to help so just stop running and tell me what's going on."

"You really want to know?" Santana asked, looking to him.

"I really want to know," Kurt said, letting go of her arm.

"Promise me that you won't get mad or freak out on me?" Santana asked.

Kurt chuckled and crossed his arms. "I promise. Now come on, out with it."

"I..." Santana stuttered nervously and took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Wh...What?" Kurt asked, shocked and swallowed hard. "Um...m...mine?" Santana wiped away a tiny tear and looked him in the eyes, nodding her head faintly. "Oh my god."

"I...I'm not going to ruin your life, okay?" Santana spoke after a long pause. "I am keeping it because I...I just couldn't get rid of it but you haven't got to be apart of it's life. I wouldn't do that to you, I am not going to force you into anything. I know that it's a weird situation and people will be shocked because you're gay and we'd never date or anything but..."

"Can I speak now?" Kurt asked, cutting her off and Santana nodded. "I...I wouldn't let you go through this alone. I'm shocked, yes because I think I have good reason to be but you...you should have told me sooner. I would have helped you."

"I was scared," Santana admitted in a quiet, childlike voice. "It was...It was a big thing and everything was happening so fast and I...I was scared about how you were going to react."

Kurt nodded and walked towards her. "I'm going to stand by you, I promise. I want to be apart of this baby's life. I can get a job and I'll buy things for it, I promise that you won't be alone through this."

"Thanks so much for saying that," Santana thanked him and gave him a hug for the first time in forever. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's get you back home so you can rest," he said, rubbing her back and she nodded in agreement. "So, who knows may I ask?"

"Just Quinn and my mom, and now you," she said. "My mom's going to tell my dad though."

"Sounds good, what about Brittany?"

"I'm going to tell her at school tomorrow," Santana said with a sigh. "I promise."


	7. Happy Times

**Boris Yeltsin: Of course :)**

**Doodle91xxx: I know, shocker! Thanks for the chat earlier, I feel slightly better now :)**

**MyGoldStar: Haha, breathe, breathe! Thanks for the review :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I know, right? I can see Kurt being such an amazing dad, he's that sort of guy :)**

**kbleichroth: I will :)**

**LaurenKnight13: It will be sad but I'm sure she'll take it well :)**

Chapter Seven: Happy Times

Santana rushed straight into the bathroom and bent over the toilet seat, throwing up the entire contents of her stomach. She coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grimacing as she did. She hated being sick, it was one of the few things that she could literally burst into tears at. It was horrible but she knew that she'd have to get used to it, now that she was pregnant.

"You alright kiddo?" Emilio asked his daughter as he came to stand in the doorway. Santana flushed the chain and nodded faintly, wiping her mouth again before going to swill her mouth out and brush her teeth. "Your mom told me, you know?"

"She did?" Santana asked, surprised and turned towards him. She would have thought that her mom would tell her after letting her dad know. "Oh."

"Don't look so scared," he chuckled. "Am I a scary guy, Santana?" He asked and shrugged his shoulders but she shook her head. "Hey come here, princess." He walked over and wrapped an arm round her shoulder. "I'm not angry, I am disappointed but I have a right to be. Don't I? I'm going to be here for you though."

"You are?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Now come on, I'll drive you to school."

Santana thanked him and gave him a hug before heading downstairs. Maribel was in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Santana couldn't even manage anything to eat.

"Oh and who's the dad by the way?" Emilio asked, slipping on his jacket.

"Kurt," Santana whispered and picked up her school bag from the floor.

"Kurt's the dad?" Maribel questioned her, an eyebrow raised and Santana nodded. "So, that's why he called round yesterday. Huh? You two must have been extremely drunk to have had sex, isn't he gay?"

"He is gay, yes," Santana laughed. "And we were super drunk but he knows now and I'm planning on telling Brittany today. Hopefully, she'll be alright with it...hopefully."

* * *

"Quinn!" Santana yelled as she raced over to Quinn at school that morning. Quinn turned around, shocked as Santana flung herself onto her, almost causing the blonde to go flying. "Hey, my mom told my dad and he's absolutely fine with it. I'm so happy!"

"See, I told you that it'd go okay," Quinn giggled, hugging her and rubbing her back.

"And I've told the father and I'm telling Brittany today, Kurt was cool with it..." Santana stopped talking and realised what she'd just said. She hoped that Quinn wouldn't click but her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open like a goldfish.

"K...Kurt?" She stuttered. "Kurt as in Kurt Hummel Kurt, he is the father of your baby!"

"Shut up, would you?" Santana hissed and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Gross!" She squealed, removing it as soon as possible. "You licked me?"

"Is he?" Quinn asked and Santana faintly nodded. "Girl, what were you on when that baby was made?" She laughed.

"Shut up," Santana teased and slapped her on the arm. "Alcohol does stuff to a person, you know? Do you think Brittany would still want to be my friend after she finds out?"

"Of course she will," Quinn said. "Do you want me there to help you tell her?"

Santana shook her head. "No, no thanks. I'd rather do it on my own."

Yes, she was scared to tell Brittany and she would have loved Quinn there for support but she wanted to act like a couple with Brittany and she wouldn't have been able to do that with Quinn standing behind them. She walked away with Quinn and sent a quick text to Brittany to meet her in the choir room. She opened the door and to her surprise, Brittany was already there.

"That was fast," she laughed.

"Hey babe," Brittany greeted and walked over to kiss her on the lips. "You wanted to see me?"

Santana nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah um...you're right. Now that we're a couple, we...we shouldn't keep secrets from each other and there is something that I have been keeping from everyone actually before we even started dating. Quinn knows and um...my parents and Kurt..."

"But I don't?" Brittany asked, confused and crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Santana just came right out and said it. "Pregnant. And before you ask, I think that I am gay and I really want to be with you. I was just really drunk and...I'm keeping the baby and..."

"Sweetie," Brittany whispered and wrapped her arms round her. "And you kept this from me? Why?"

"I was scared," Santana sighed deeply and buried her face into her chest. "Are you not going to ask who the father is? Everyone seems to be and please understand why I told Quinn first, don't get mad or upset..."

"I'm not any of those things," Brittany pointed out. "Quinn's been through pregnancy before. It's best to talk to someone who's been through it to get advice and is Kurt the dad by any chance?"

"How...How did you know?"

"Well, he's the only guy who seems to know and you said that you were drunk," Brittany said. "And you must have been drunk to have sex with Kurt because he's gay."

Santana laughed and smiled up at the tall blonde. "You really are a genius, Brittany."

"Well," Brittany said with a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Have you seen Kurt at all this morning?"

"No, I haven't actually," Santana said.

"He's not come and found you at all?" Brittany asked. "He's not asked how you're feeling or offered to carry your bags? I feel so sorry for you and whatever man ends up with him."

"Come on Britt Britt, don't be like that," Santana said. "Kurt was really supportive when I told him and he is so happy that he's going to be a dad. He told me that he's going to get a job and I haven't seen him this morning because I practically ran to Quinn as soon as I got to school this morning and then came straight to talk to you so I haven't even had the chance."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Brittany pouted and kissed her hand. "You know how protective I get when it comes to you, I just don't want you getting hurt babe."

"I won't be," Santana promised her. "You are an amazing girlfriend."

"As for you," Brittany giggled as they left the choir room.

* * *

Santana managed to find Kurt at his locker later on. She waited until the crowd had disappeared before walking over and tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He turned round and smiled once he saw that it was Santana.

"Oh hey," he said. "I've been looking for you all morning, where have you been hiding?"

"Sorry, I've not been to morning classes because I had some work to catch up on," she told him.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he said, shoving a text book into his locker. "And that you didn't feel uncomfortable around me now that I know."

Santana smiled. "Of course I'm still okay. It has made it a lot easier with you knowing, I have a scan next week so would you like to come with me? It'd just be me and you."

He nodded. "I'd love to, I'm glad that you asked. I did mean it when I said that I'd help out."

"I know that you did," Santana said, feeling happier than ever. "I just wanted to make sure."


	8. First Scan

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah I can see Burt being an awesome grandfather :)**

**MyGoldStar: Haha, of course. I always reply to my reviews in the next chapter :)**

Chapter Eight: First Scan

Santana had managed to book her scan for after school one day so no one got suspicious about both her and Kurt having a day off. She'd never felt more nervous about anything in her entire life. She was more nervous than when she started high school, than when she had a blood test and than when she had her driving test. Maribel drove them both to the hospital and the two of them headed inside together.

"Santana Lopez," Santana introduced herself to the receptionist as they walked up to the front desk. "I have an appointment for half past four."

"Okay, if you'd like to take a seat and a doctor will be with you," the receptionist said with a welcoming smile. Santana nodded at her and she and Kurt sat down in the waiting room.

"Stop fidgeting," he laughed once they were sat down. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry," she apologised and tried to stop herself from shaking.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kurt asked. "You know that everything's going to be alright. You've not had any bleeding or felt any pain or anything so what's the worry?"

"It's my first scan, Kurt," Santana reminded him. "Don't I have reason to be nervous?"

Kurt sighed deeply and decided to stay quiet. "I guess," he said before shutting his mouth completely. It didn't take long for them to be called in. Kurt wrapped an arm round her shoulder as they walked into the doctor's room.

"Hello Santana, how are you today?" The doctor asked. "I'm Doctor Geller."

"I'm fine," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders. "Nervous."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, have you had any sickness at all?" Santana nodded, beginning to chew on her lip. "That's completely normal. I usually ask mother's because some tend to roll through pregnancy without any at all."

"I wish that would happen to me," Santana joked.

"All pregnancies are different," she laughed and turned to Kurt. "I assume that you're the father."

"I am indeed," Kurt said.

"Great," she said and turned back to Santana. "If you'd just like to to just get up onto the bed for me and get yourself prepared. I'll be right back to take your sonogram, alright?"

"She seems nice," Kurt said once she'd left the room. "Are you a bit less nervous now?"

"Slightly, hold my stuff," she said, handing her school bags to him.

"Sure thing," he said. "Need some help getting up on the bed?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she rudely reminded him and lay down on the bed in the room. "This is actually pretty comfortable. What are you looking at?"

"Just photos of babies, some are them are pretty odd looking," he mentioned.

"You better not say that about our baby," Santana mumbled as the door opened and Doctor Geller walked back in.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked and Santana nodded. "Let's take a look then, shall we?" Santana faintly nodded her head and shut her eyes, counting slowly to ten in her head. "This may seem a little cold but you'll get used to it."

"You alright?" Kurt asked as Doctor Geller put some cold gel onto Santana's stomach. She winced at how cold it was but stayed quiet and concentrated. "Okay, everything looks good."

"Is it too early to be able to tell the sex?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Afraid so," Doctor Geller laughed.

"Idiot," Santana said jokingly and glanced towards the screen. "Is...Is everything okay then?"

"Things are fine," Doctor Geller said with a smile and pointed to the screen. "If you look here, you will see your baby." Santana looked, feeling close to tears. "I'll give you both a moment," she whispered and walked out once again.

"Are you crying?" Kurt asked, choking up himself. "I've never seen Santana Lopez get emotional over anything."

"You tell anyone about this and you're dead," she sobbed. "I just can't believe that...that that's our baby."

"I know. Amazing, isn't it?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded. "Come here," he said and reached out and gave her a comforting hug.

* * *

"How are we going to afford all this?" Santana asked as she sat on the floor of her living room, looking through a catalogue of baby things. "Cribs, highchairs, toys, clothes, diapers...do you realise how much it costs to look after a baby?"

"I told you that I'd get a job," Kurt said as he lay down on the couch behind her. "And you have your parents supporting and helping you."

"When are you going to tell your dad?" Santana asked. "Mine now knows."

"I suppose I should really, shouldn't I?" Santana nodded. "What about people at school? I know that Brittany and Quinn know but what about everyone else?"

"We could tell them tomorrow?" Santana suggested. "The sooner the better, I suppose." Kurt nodded and stroked at her hair. "Can I ask you something? Would you like a boy or a girl?"

"I don't mind," he said. "But I suppose I'd like a girl more. I can take her to ballet classes, dress her in princess dresses and tutus and spoil her rotten. What about you?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind either."

"I can't wait," Kurt said. "Until our baby arrives."

"Yeah," Santana sighed. "Just nine whole months to get through."

"That'll go quick," Kurt chuckled. "Are you sure you're ready to tell people tomorrow?"

Santana nodded. "Definitely, I've never been more ready." Kurt could tell that she was lying though. They were both nervous and they had good reason to be.


	9. Road Trip

**kbleichroth: Yeah I think Brittany will be great with the baby and San and Kurt will be amazing parents :)**

**MyGoldStar: Yeah I wish it would. In a way I kind of wanted Rachel to actually be pregnant because I think that Kurt would be amazing with a little baby haha :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Aww, I'm glad that you like it :)**

**Doodle91xxx: It was nice :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah it was such a lovely chapter to write, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Jemiisforever: Me too :)**

Chapter Nine: Road Trip

Santana was waiting for everyone to arrive for glee club until she announced the pregnancy news. The majority of them were there but then Quinn skipped in with Rachel and Mercedes and before she could speak, Quinn did.

"Guys, guess what?" She squealed, standing in the centre of the room. "My cousin has leant their huge eight seater car to me and I'm planning a little road trip this weekend for those who'd like to come."

"I don't do road trips," Artie said, fiddling with his glasses nervously. "They kind of make me uncomfortable and my wheelchair always has to be...I just don't want to come, sorry Quinn."

Quinn nodded. "That's fine. Who does want to come?"

Rachel raised a hand. "Me, I love road trips and my dad's are out all weekend so it'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll come," Finn said and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, that's three of us," Quinn said. "Kurt, San, Britt? You guys coming?" Kurt and Brittany both nodded but Santana hesitated before eventually agreeing to it. "It's an eight seater so anyone else? Or will it just be the six of us?"

"I don't mind coming," Mercedes offered. "It'll be fun and we could drag Puck along too. I can't wait for this weekend now."

"Yeah, me neither," Santana sighed deeply and decided not to tell everyone that she was pregnant at that moment. She didn't want to ruin anything.

* * *

"Quinn, do you know where we're going?" Finn asked as they trundled slowly down a long, winding countryside road in the middle of the afternoon. Quinn was driving and Santana was sat in the passenger seat. Behind them was Kurt, Finn and Puck and Brittany, Mercedes and Rachel all sat in the very back.

"It's a road trip," Quinn reminded him. "The whole idea is to drive and stop at random places. I'm not supposed to know where I'm going."

"Surely you have some idea though," Santana laughed as she sat in the passenger seat, fiddling on her cell phone and looking out the window.

"Nope," Quinn said and shook her head. "Not a clue, San. I'm just driving on this road right here and it's going to take us to different places hopefully. This is an adventure guys so come on, this will be fun and I want you guys to be as excited as I am."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, I'm up for an adventure but if we get lost or we run into some crazy person on the side of the road then I am blaming you, Quinn."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Quinn muttered under her breath. "We'll have fun and then you guys will be thanking me for such an amazing weekend."

"Hey," Kurt said and tapped Santana on the shoulder, leaning over. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Santana whispered quietly, turning round.

"Good," he said with a smile and handed her a candy bar. "Here, I'd shoved one in my bag for the trip but you can have it."

"Thanks," Santana thanked him.

"Hey," Rachel yelled from the back and leaned over to slap him in the back of his head. "Why does she get food? We're all hungry here."

"Because I'm special," Santana said. "Kurt just loves me more."

"That was mean," Kurt laughed but Santana just shrugged her shoulders and started to eat the candy bar after unwrapping it. She ate it in literally two bites and Mercedes was the one who seemed to notice that.

"Were you hungry there?" She questioned.

"She's always hungry now," Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "And she's always eating the most disgusting things as well."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling completely confused. "What's going on?" Kurt said nothing but just stared at Santana wide eyed who had gone silent.

"It's nothing," Santana lied. "I've just stopped having those milkshakes Sue makes us have and it's making me feel more hungry and stuff."

"I'm not buying that," Rachel said. "The old Santana would have said no to the candy bar because of how fattening and unhealthy it is. What's going on?" She asked and Quinn smirked to herself, laughing a little.

"Shut up," Santana hissed and turned round to face Rachel. "Do you really want to know what's going on? I'm pregnant, alright?" She snapped. "I'm pregnant and Kurt's the father so there...now you know!" She turned back round to the front of the car and everyone just stared in shock at Santana and Kurt. Kurt sighed deeply and shook his head and the entire car was just silent.


	10. The Story

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I hope that they're happy for her :)**

**kbleichroth: Glad you liked the chapter :)**

**MyGoldStar: Yeah, hopefully they'll be alright though :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Haha thanks so much :)**

**Jemiisforever: Haha, I'm guessing you're shocked :)**

**LaurenKnight13: They did seem shocked! Now you will get to see their reactions and how they take the news :)**

Chapter Ten: The Story

"Is Kurt really the father?" Rachel whispered to Mercedes. They'd pulled over for a break and a bite to eat as Quinn had packed a picnic for them all and whilst Brittany and Kurt were off with Santana somewhere, the others were discussing the news. "How did they..."

"They were drunk," Quinn said as she came over. "And you guys could have at least pretended to be okay with the news, even if you weren't. Brittany and I have been supportive."

"We're shocked, Quinn," Finn said. "Weren't you when you found out?"

"Yes but I've been supportive," Quinn pointed out and picked up a sandwich and a bag of chips before walking away. Santana was sitting on a bench on the edge of the cliff overlooking the hills, Brittany and Kurt sat either side of her. "Hey, you must be hungry," Quinn said, handing Santana the food.

Santana shook her head and wiped at her eyes with her hand. "I'm fine, thanks."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, taking a seat beside Brittany.

"It's nothing," Santana said.

"It's got to be something for you to be upset like this," Kurt said.

"I just thought that they would have reacted differently than that, you know?" Santana said and shrugged her shoulders. "I know that it must have been shocking for everyone but I thought that they would have just...reacted differently to the news. They just stared and didn't even say anything. I know that we never really got along but they're like Kurt's best friends."

"They were just in shock," Quinn comforted. "I'm sure they're happy for you both, just give them time. It's not everyday that you find out your best friend is going to be a dad, especially when he's supposed to be gay. They're happy for you, I promise. Come on, let's head back and we can chat to them."

"Come on San, we can't avoid them forever and you need to have some lunch," Kurt told her. Santana nodded and stood up, going over to hug Brittany. Brittany gave her a small smile and hugged her back before walking her back to the others with Quinn and Kurt following.

"Santana," Rachel spoke up and headed over to the Latina. "Hey, we're sorry for how we acted earlier. We realise now that we...we should have at least said something and we're all incredibly happy for you, you and Kurt. Quinn explained to us what had happened."

"Thanks," Santana thanked her.

"Can we have hugs now?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded and hugged Rachel before going to hug everyone else, even Finn.

"So, can we kind of ask how it actually happened?" Quinn asked as they all sat down to eat. "Now that we all know?"

"We don't all know," Santana said. "Artie and everyone else aren't here, are they?"

"Well, they can find out another time," Quinn giggled. "We're all dying to find out."

"Well, I guess it happened when Puck had that house party..." Kurt began to say.

"You're welcome, buddy," Puck said and winked at Kurt.

"Anyway..." Kurt said and continued to tell the story.

_"I love you, Quinnie baby," Santana said and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist tightly. Quinn looked confused and realised how drunk her friend actually was. "Hey, I'm getting kind of tired." _

_"I'm taking you home," Quinn said, turning her friend round. "Look at the state of you."_

_"I don't wanna go home," Santana whined and stomped her foot like a baby. "No, no, no!"_

_"Alright but no more drinking," Quinn said and tapped her on the nose __before going over to talk to Puck, warning him not to give Santana anything else to drink because of how bad she already was._

_"Hey, Barney!" Santana yelled and tumbled over towards Kurt who had collapsed on the couch and was asleep. "Barney, open those eyes for me!"_

_"Who's Barney?" Kurt groaned. _

_"Whoops, silly me," Santana giggled. "Come home with me, I wanna go bed now."_

"Is that who Barney was?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm telling you guys, she kept mentioning Barney to me and I had no idea who the hell she was talking about."

"Let me finish," Kurt snapped and Quinn went quiet.

_Santana and Kurt stumbled down the pathway late at night, cackling with laughter and falling into each other. They soon arrived at Santana's house, falling through the open front gate and laughing even harder._

_"I'm home!" Santana yelled, walking through the front door and hiccuping slightly. "Oooo, my parents are out tonight. Take me upstairs!" _

_"Happy to, my lady!" Kurt laughed, holding Santana weakly in his arms. _

"And I think you know what probably happened after that," Santana finished and blushed bright red. "So, that's the story."

"My question is, how did you remember that if you were that hammered?" Finn questioned the two of them.

"It took a while to remember," Kurt said. "That's what I remember anyway, it could have gone completely differently but I just remember Santana calling me Barney and then we walked home together and then we...we had sex."

"I still can't believe it," Finn chuckled and shook his head.

"So, do I get a thank you?" Puck asked.

"Yes, thank you Puck for making me and Kurt have sex with the amount of alcohol you gave us," Santana said sarcastically. "But that's the story anyway, not much else to it."

"Are you excited though?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I know that Kurt's gay and stuff but...are you excited about having a baby?"

"In a way, I kind of am," Santana said. "And Kurt's been great and I know that he's going to be a wonderful father, that's all that matters to me."

"Come on guys, we best hit the road again," Quinn said and handed Santana another sandwich. "Have another one, you're eating for two now."

"Are you lot trying to make me fat?" Santana joked. "You just keep feeding me on this journey."

"That's not true, babe," Quinn said and gave her best friend a hug. "Come on, let's go."


	11. Coming Out

**Doodle91xxx: It was a happy moment, glad that they're all okay with it :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Probably, we'll have to see lol :)**

**kbleichroth: Thank you :)**

**gleeeeeeeek89: Because they're secretly dating, maybe? And also, Kurt is the father of the baby. Yes, Brittany is Santana's girlfriend but I can't cut Kurt out either seeing as he is actually the dad. Don't forget that, yeah?**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I love Quinn, she's such a good character :)**

**Jemiisforever: Hahaha thanks so much :)**

Chapter Eleven: Coming Out

"B, can I ask you a question?" Santana asked as she lay on her bed, Brittany on top of her. The two of them had been making out for about an hour and Santana had realised what she really wanted, other than a healthy, happy baby. What she wanted was a relationship where she didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them.

"Of course," Brittany said and stopped kissing Santana. She remained on top of her though.

"Um..."

"Am I hurting the baby?" Brittany immediately panicked. "Do you want me to get off?"

Santana smiled and shook her head. "No, the baby is fine. I was just wondering if...if you think we should tell people, that we're dating. I know I didn't want anyone knowing but I'm beginning to rethink some things."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I'd be okay with telling people if that's what you really want. I mean, it'd save us sneaking around all the time wouldn't it?"

"I think I'm just getting fed up of hiding things," Santana said. "I kept the pregnancy a secret from people for so long and now this and I...I just can't deal with the stress of hiding right now."

"Santana, you're pregnant," Brittany reminded her and sat upright, moving to the other side of Santana's double bed. "You can't have any stress piled on top of you. It isn't good."

"I know," Santana whispered and nodded her head faintly. "Which is why I think we should tell people."

"Deal," Brittany said and suddenly climbed off of the bed. "I almost forgot! I have a present for you."

"What is it?" Santana asked and sat up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Brittany picked up the bag that she'd brought round and pulled out a white baby onesie, patterned in lots of tiny, yellow ducks. "Oh my god, Brittany," Santana laughed as Brittany handed it over and sat back down on the bed. "That is so cute, can you believe that something can actually fit in here? It's so small."

"I know," Brittany said. "And it can be for a boy or a girl, I had to buy it. I got Lord Tubbington one as well but he may need a bigger size."

"It's so small," Santana said, laughing and wrapping her arms round Brittany. "Thanks babe, I love it so much."

"Good," Brittany said and patted Santana's flat stomach. "Do you mind if I have sex with your mommy now? I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Brittany," Santana scolded jokingly and slapped her arm. "Look, it may not be fully grown yet but I would still rather you not say the word sex to my stomach. Please?"

"Sorry," she apologised and pressed her lips hard against Santana's.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded with a small smile, squeezing Brittany's hand hard. She was way more nervous than when she found out that she was pregnant, maybe because this was her coming out as gay. She'd always been the popular cheerleader and now she was a pregnant teenage lesbian and she was so scared at what people would think. "We don't have to."

"No, I want to," Santana said. "It's about time people knew about us." Brittany nodded in agreement and they walked through the door of the choir room.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled and immediately ran over, pulling her in for a squeeze. "Hey, um..."

"Santana, congratulations on the pregnancy," Tina called over before Kurt could speak.

"Yeah, these lot all know by the way," Kurt said, wrapping an arm round her. "They were shocked but they are so happy for us, how are you today? Are you..."

"Kurt, stop," Santana stopped him and held a hand up. "Please, I kind of have something to say to everyone." Kurt turned serious and nodded before getting back to his seat. "Okay guys, I...Brittany and I kind of have something to say."

"We know about the pregnancy," Artie interrupted.

"Can everyone just shut up about the fucking pregnancy?" Santana yelled, not meaning to swear. "It has nothing to do with that. Look, Brittany and I are dating," she blurted out and took Brittany's hand in hers. "I'm gay."

"You are?" Quinn asked in shock and Santana nodded.

"Wow," Puck said in shock. "Hot."

"So, you're going out then?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded.

"So, what does this mean?" Rachel asked. "Are you just going to push Kurt out now even though he's the father? Has Brittany taken over role of dad or..."

"No, Rachel," Santana practically yelled. "Kurt is going to be involved, he's the dad for goodness sake! Brittany's my girlfriend yes but it doesn't change anything, don't worry."

"You do want this baby, don't you?" Kurt asked, standing up and walking over to Santana.

Santana nodded. "Yeah course I do, why?"

"Oh I don't know," Kurt said sarcastically. "Maybe because it's just a fucking pregnancy."

"Look Kurt, forgive me for being a little annoyed with everyone going on about it when I was actually trying to tell them something!" Santana shouted, letting go of Brittany's hand and everyone suddenly began fidgeting awkwardly in their seats.

"Babe, calm down," Brittany soothed.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled, causing her to back off. "Sorry," she whispered and turned back to Kurt. "Look, do not have a go at me. Okay?"

"I'm not having a go at you!" He yelled back. "I asked you one simple question and that was if you wanted to actually keep the baby. Don't have a flipping freak out on me, for crying out loud!"

Santana took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not having a freak out on you and you know more than anyone in this room should should know that I want to keep this baby but it does get frustrating sometimes when you're trying to make an announcement and everyone just presumes they know what it is about when they don't. It just gets annoying, I understand that everyone is excited about it because I am too but I would like to get back to normal. Everyone so far has treated me so differently and I don't want that, I have just told you all something big that is about to change my life and I get no reaction apart from Puck who just thinks that it's hot. I just shouldn't have bothered."

"We just care about you so much," Kurt said. "We would have backed off if you'd said something and I am so proud of you for coming out like that, you did a brave thing. I want you to be happy and if Britt makes you happy then that is all I can ask for."

Santana nodded. "Thank you," she said. "That means a lot especially coming from you." She then leaned over to whisper to him. "And I promise that Brittany will not be taking over with this pregnancy or when the baby is here."

"Are you two sorted now?" Puck called over. "Because we are just sat here, feeling kind of awkward."

"Yeah, we're good now," Kurt told them. "Things are going to be fine."

"Yay," Rachel said and hugged Santana and Brittany. "Congratulations you two, you make such a cute couple."

"You do," Quinn agreed and hugged them both as well. "You really do."

"Thanks everyone," Santana said and wrapped her arm round Brittany's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "Come round mine tonight," Santana whispered to her new girlfriend. "We can finish our little make out session."

"Deal," Brittany giggled and kissed her. "It's a date."


	12. Morning Sickness

**Boris Yeltsin: Never had that, I always write something even if it does just say update soon.**

**gleeeeeeeek89: Sorry that I snapped but I know some people have had a go at me before for not adding enough Brittana when it is a Brittana story. There should be more of the couple now that they are open with the relationship. It is kinda hard to forget I understand seeing as it isn't everyday Santana gets pregnant by Kurt, lol. Glad you like the story :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I can see Kurt and Santana arguing quite a bit during the pregnancy. They never got on anyway and now with Santana's pregnancy hormones as well, lol :)**

**kbleichroth: Thank you :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah it probably was her hormones and the stress of everything, at least everything's okay now :)**

**Kurt will be telling his father soon by the way :)**

Chapter Twelve: Morning Sickness

Santana was lying on the couch in her living room under a blanket whilst dressed in pyjamas. She had her head bent over the side as she coughed and threw up into a bowl that Kurt had placed on the floor for her. Both of Santana's parents were at work and Santana clearly couldn't go to school so Kurt had volunteered to stay and look after her, not that he'd told his dad that. Santana was in her forth month of pregnancy and her morning sickness had been really bad.

"Just let it out, yeah?" Kurt soothed rubbing at Santana's back as she threw up into the bowl. She faintly nodded and coughed before wiping at her mouth. "All done?" He asked as Santana lay back.

Santana nodded. "Thank you for staying with me today, you didn't have to do that."

"You don't need to thank me," Kurt said. "I would have been here no matter what, you and the baby are important to me so I'm happy to be here. I'm just going to go and clean this bowl out and I'll get you some fresh water. Will you be okay for a little while?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "I'll call you if I'm going to throw up again."

"Alright." Kurt nodded and grabbed the bowl and empty glass before heading into the kitchen. He cleaned the bowl out and got a fresh glass of water for Santana before going back into the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sick," Santana mumbled. "I'm so tired as well. Why do they call it morning sickness if it happens throughout the day and the night?"

"I'm not sure," he laughed. "All pregnancies are different. Do you want me to call the doctor? He might be able to give you some stuff to take to try and ease the sickness off."

Santana shook her head. "No, no. I don't want to take anything during this pregnancy, it's natural. I'll cope with it, honestly. I'm still able to go to school most days and it's not causing my grades to go down so it's fine."

"How about I make you something to eat?" He suggested. "Some soup?"

"I can't stomach it right now," Santana groaned. "But maybe later. I just want to sleep."

"Sure, you get some sleep and I'll tidy round here for a bit. Let me know if you need anything." Santana nodded and pulled the blanket up closer before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Kurt headed downstairs to answer the door and when he opened it, he saw Brittany standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. It was half past four so school had finished and everything.

"Hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I came to check on Santana, is she okay?" Brittany asked.

"Come on in, I don't know if she's woken up," Kurt said. "She's been sleeping most of the day, bad morning sickness." Brittany nodded and closed the door before following Kurt into the living room. Santana was awake. "Oh good, you're up. Brittany's here."

"Where's the bowl?" Santana asked him, ignoring the fact that Brittany was in the room.

"Oh, here," Kurt said and picked it up from the side of the couch. He handed it to Santana and she immediately threw straight up into it, coughing and spluttering. "Okay?" Kurt asked and stroked her hair, holding it back into a ponytail for her.

"Here," Brittany said and took out her high ponytail, handing her hair scrunchy to Kurt. Kurt thanked her and tied Santana's hair back with it to keep it out of her face. "Is she okay?"

"She will be, she seems to be getting it quite bad," Kurt informed Brittany. Santana soon finished throwing up and handed the messy bowl over to Kurt. "Feeling better?"

"Not really," she choked up and looked up at her girlfriend. "Sorry B, I've just not been feeling good."

"That's alright," Brittany said and handed her the flowers. "I bought you these, thought that you could need some cheering up."

"Thanks so much," Santana said and reached up to give her a hug as she leaned down. "They're beautiful, who has the best girlfriend ever?"

"Hmm, I think you," Brittany said and went to kiss her.

"On the cheek," Santana said and tapped her cheek. "I don't think you really want to kiss me seeing as I've been throwing up most of the day."

"Hey, I don't care," Brittany said and cupped Santana's face in her hands before kissing her on the lips. "You look gorgeous."

"There is nothing gorgeous about pregnancy," Santana said. "I feel so sick and I actually think I have nothing left in me to throw up, I'm in my pyjamas at four thirty in the afternoon, I look so fucking fat and..."

"You look fine," Brittany said, rubbing her shoulder. "More than fine actually, you look beautiful and school's finished now so I can stay and take care of you for the rest of the evening."

"It'll give Kurt a break," Santana said. "He's been wonderful today, he deserves a medal for putting up with me."

"I bet he does," Brittany giggled and knelt on the floor next to the couch, continuing to rub Santana's shoulder. "I wish I could have stayed home and looked after you as well. Mom kind of made me go to school though because of how my grades have been, it isn't my fault I don't understand math though."

"I'll tutor you if you like," Santana offered. "Once I'm back at school, I promise."

"Thank you," Brittany thanked her. "Can we watch Finding Nemo? I think that we're both in need of a Disney film."

"That'd be nice, do you want to join us Kurt?" Santana asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to mussel in on your date, I might head home if that's okay. You seem to be in good hands."

"You can stay if you want," Brittany said to Kurt.

"Honestly, I'm okay," Kurt told them both and leaned down to hug Santana. "Feel better soon and I'll text you later, okay? Let me know if you need a lift to school tomorrow or anything, alright?" Santana nodded and thanked him once more. "No problem honey, bye Britt." Brittany waved goodbye as Kurt left the house and Santana and Brittany then snuggled up on the couch together and watched Finding Nemo.


	13. The Fear Starts

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah it was cute :)**

**MyGoldStar: Glad you think so :)**

**kbleichroth: Thank you :)**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews guys. I honestly didn't think that this idea would get so many reviews and I'm extremely grateful, thanks so much. This chapter is a time skip so Santana is now in her sixth month of pregnancy :) **

Chapter Thirteen: The Fear Starts

Santana and Brittany sat in the quiet room together working on some math homework. Santana had finished hers and was then helping Brittany just like she'd promised. When she graduated, she wanted Brittany to graduate with her.

"I hate algebra," Brittany complained as she tried her best to work through the math problems. "I can't do it."

"You'll get it in the end," Santana encouraged her and rubbed at her chest. "Sorry, I keep getting really bad indigestion."

"You alright?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "I will be. I'll just text Kurt, asking if he can bring me some tablets. I was doing some research and it's apparently normal during pregnancy so I'm not worried." Brittany nodded as Santana pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Kurt.

"Do you want to stop?" Brittany asked. "If you're feeling like that then we can stop and do it another time, I don't want to make it worst."

"No, Britt," Santana reassured her. "You won't, I promise. I'll be fine, yes it is a bit uncomfortable but when Kurt brings the tablets I'll be fine so let's carry on. Okay?" Brittany nodded and they carried on working through the questions together. "Why is it happening so often?" Brittany soon asked. "The indigestion?"

"Because the baby is growing in the womb, B," Santana told her. "It's pressing again my stomach, I promise you though that it's totally normal." The door then opened and Kurt walked in.

"One delivery of pills for a Miss Lopez," he said jokingly and held the pills out to her.

"Thank you, Kurt," Santana laughed. "You're a life saver right now."

"Well glad that I could help," he said. "How long have you been feeling this?"

"The last hour," Santana said, taking the pills from him. "It normally goes but today seems really bad."

"Well those will work for you," he said. "You'll be feeling better soon. How's it going in here?"

"Good, Britt's a smart one here," Santana said and sat back down, popping a couple of tablets into her mouth. "She's working through her homework really well."

"Great Britt," Kurt praised. "I'll leave you two girls to it. If you need anything San, just give me a call or text."

"Will do," Santana said as Kurt left the room. "What a gentleman. It's great being pregnant, you know?"

"Really?" Brittany giggled.

Santana nodded and had a sip of her water. "Really, I have him running around doing everything for me. It's brilliant."

"You're so mean," Brittany joked. "He is being cute towards you though, I think he'll be a great father."

"He will be," Santana said.

"Has he told his dad yet?" Brittany asked. "Surely he would have by now, you are in your sixth month."

"He did and Burt was absolutely fine with it," Santana said. "I mean, he was shocked, surprised and he did that thing of being completely quiet with Kurt for a few hours but Kurt told me that they hugged and Burt promised to babysit if we ever needed a babysitter and he was fine."

"That's great," Brittany said. "I wasn't sure how Kurt's dad would actually react."

"Me neither," Santana said. "Kurt bought me a teddy bear the other day by the way because I wasn't feeling too well."

"That's so cute, what was wrong with you?" Brittany asked her.

Santana pulled a face. "Morning sickness again, I seem to be getting it pretty bad unfortunately. I'm surprised that I actually have anything left to throw up, I love being pregnant and all but I really can't wait until the baby gets here."

"Are you scared?" Brittany asked.

"Of what?"

"Labor," Brittany told her. "I've seen you with injections San, you don't do pain well at all." She laughed. "I was just wondering if you were scared of pushing a baby out of your hoo ha because that's going to be so painful and there'll be blood and everything and..."

"No," Santana interrupted, taking a big nervous breath. "No, I...I'm not nervous at all, or scared."

"You sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Positive."

* * *

Later on when Brittany was out of sight, Santana found Quinn sitting in the choir room reading. She knocked on the door and walked in and Quinn glanced up with a small smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you about something pregnancy related?" Santana asked and went to sit beside her. Honestly, Quinn was the only one who she could talk to about that sort of stuff seeing as she'd been through it and she didn't really want to tell her mom.

"Of course," Quinn said. "Is it Sue? Has she been giving you a hard time?"

"She's barely talked to me but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about," Santana said. "Were...Were you scared of labor?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly I don't think I was, it hurt and everything but I didn't spend the pregnancy thinking and worrying about it. Why? Are you?" Santana shrugged and wiped a small tear away from her eye. "Honey, don't cry, what's wrong?" Quinn put her book down and pulled Santana in for a hug. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Just...I was just talking to Brittany and she...she didn't realise but asked if I was scared and stuff and I realised how painful and terrifying childbirth is," Santana began to sob hysterically. "And I can't even do injections, I'm terrible with pain Quinn and I'm absolutely scared stiff. I can't do it."

"Alright, alright," Quinn soothed, rubbing her back. "Please don't cry and get yourself so worked up, please. Listen to me, I am going to be completely honest with you here. Yes, childbirth can be scary and it is the most painful experience a woman will ever go through in their life but it's nothing to worry about. You'll have Kurt there and anyone else you want in the room with you, you'll be in a safe hospital environment with doctors who will know what they're doing and will do anything to make you as comfortable as possible. Labor can be long but the birth part even though painful is literally one day and then you have the joys of being a mom and holding that little baby, alright?" Santana nodded, wiping her tears away. "You'll be fine, you still have lots of time to prepare and you can have whoever you want there with you."

"Can I have you?" Santana asked in a small, quiet, childlike voice.

Quinn smiled and stroked Santana's hair comfortingly whilst kneeling down on the floor in front of her. "Course you can," Quinn said and took Santana's hand in hers. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, you'll be okay though so please no more getting upset over it. Just think about everything after the birth and I'll be there with you, I promise."

"Thank you," Santana sniffled.

"Feel better now?" Quinn asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, a little bit. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Quinn said and stood up to wrap her arms round her best friend.


	14. Finding Out the Sex

**Doodle91xxx: I had to add a little Quinn and Santana moment in :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: She is such a great friend :)**

**Jemiisforever: Me too :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah it was nice and I'm sure she'll ask Brittany :)**

Chapter Fourteen: Finding Out the Sex

"Well?" Rachel questioned Kurt and Santana impatiently. Everyone was hanging out at Santana's house, waiting to find out what the sex of the baby was. Kurt and Santana had just come back from their hospital appointment and Brittany had gone with them. "What is it?"

"I'm confused, don't you usually find out the sex of the baby at about four months or something?" Mercedes asked.

"It can be later," Quinn said. "It depends what the baby's position is and stuff really."

"Well the doctor could have told us the sex at four months," Santana informed them. "But neither of us wanted to know. Then we got talking and we realised we kind of did so we asked during this appointment and found out."

"What is it then?" Finn asked. Even he was excited.

"A girl," Santana said with a small smile. Everyone squealed and Quinn rushed over to hug her best friend. "I'm so excited."

"Yeah, she's going to be spoilt rotten," Kurt said. "Brittany's already planning what she's going to buy for her."

"Yeah, on the way home we passed a baby store and there were like Disney princess dresses and tutus in the shop window and I really wanted to buy them all but San wouldn't let me."

"Because it would have cost a fortune and she's not even here yet," Santana said and kissed Brittany's cheek. "You can help with the baby shopping when we actually get round to it."

"We should probably start doing that now," Kurt said. "We don't want to leave it too late, babies can arrive early."

"Will you stop panicking?" Santana asked as she styled Brittany's hair for her. Brittany was sat on the floor in front of the couch where Santana was. "We have plenty of time."

"You're so laid back, Santana," Tina giggled. "Kurt's right, you should start baby shopping soon."

"I did mine around my sixth month," Quinn told her.

"Have you felt the baby kick yet?" Rachel questioned, feeling rather excited.

"Yeah, I have," Santana said. "At first it was just like a small flutter like I had a butterfly in there but now it feels like I have a soccer ball getting kicked against my stomach. It hurts sometimes."

"It's a nice feeling though, right?" Mercedes asked and Santana had to nod at that.

"I miss being pregnant," Quinn said and Puck rolled his eyes at her. "What? I do, sure at times I hated it but it was kind of nice." Santana smiled sympathetically at her friend as she continued to style her girlfriend's hair. She suddenly felt a small kick against her stomach.

"She just kicked," Santana said to Kurt, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Can I feel?" Brittany asked and stood up, allowing her ponytail to fall out so her hair just hung loosely around her shoulders. "Where?"

"Here," Santana said and moved Brittany's hand to where she'd felt the baby kick.

"Wow," Brittany said, rubbing Santana's stomach gently. "That's amazing."

"That's our baby girl," Santana said, looking towards Kurt.

"I know, I like the sound of that," Kurt said with a smile. "Baby girl, I'm glad that we found out the sex." Santana nodded in agreement, looking down at Brittany who was knelt in front of her, feeling the baby kick.

"It's amazing, huh?" Quinn asked as she came to sit beside Santana.

Santana glanced towards her. "What?"

"Feeling the baby kick, feeling it grow, everything," Quinn said and Santana nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Honestly I was so scared about everything but now it's all really exciting and I actually cannot wait until she's born."

"You won't be saying that when she's actually here," Rachel said. "Crying, screaming, wanting attention, changing, feeding and everything else."

Santana shook her head. "Nah, I'll love it. It's going to be hard work but Kurt's here, Brittany's here and I think almost every single one of you has actually come to me suggesting that they're available if a babysitter is needed," she laughed.

"You're brave, you know?" Quinn sighed. "Braver than me."

"Quinn, don't be like that," Santana whined, sighing deeply.

"It's okay San, I'm over it," Quinn reassured her. "I'm just saying you're braver than me and I hope you're happy, you deserve this. Your little girl is going to grow into a lovely, little princess."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Rachel asked.

"Thought of nothing else," Kurt said. "Now that we know it's a girl, our entire list has been easily narrowed down. We came up with Emily, Maddie, Lucy, Molly, Lillie, Isla and I think that's it so far."

"Good luck with picking just the one," Mercedes laughed.

"We've already had disagreements, don't worry," Kurt laughed back.

"Does anyone want any food or drinks?" Santana offered, going to stand up.

"I'll get them," Kurt said, sitting her back down. "You just sit and relax, yeah? You've been on your feet all day and need to take it easy."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I can make food and drinks for everyone."

"Well you're not so sit there," Kurt said and Santana just gave in and nodded. "I'll just bring a selection in for everyone and you can dig in and help yourself to what you fancy. Mercedes, come and help me." Mercedes nodded and followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"You've landed on your feet there, girl," Quinn said, gesturing towards the door.

"Trust me, it'll all go once the baby's born," Santana sighed. "I'm not getting used to it."

"Hey, are you still scared?" Quinn whispered, nudging her arm.

"Yeah," Santana admitted and nodded her head. "But honestly, not as much as I was."


	15. A Date and Questions

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah! They're going to have a little, baby girl walking around the place :)**

**Just a note to say that I haven't written Blaine into this story yet. He may make an appearance in the story later as Kurt's boyfriend but I'm not sure yet, he's not a character I really like lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :) **

Chapter Fifteen: A Date and Questions

"This is nice," Santana said as she tucked into her burger and fries. Brittany was sat opposite her with exactly the same meal. "We barely have any quality girlfriend time anymore, with the pregnancy and Kurt and everything."

"Kurt is the dad though," Brittany said, taking a huge bite out of her burger. "I understand sweetie, don't worry. You seem to be getting rather miserable anyway now that you're getting near the end of your pregnancy, I thought this date might cheer you up."

Santana nodded with a smile. "It is thank you. Don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant but now that the baby's growing I just feel tired, everything hurts and it's getting me down so much."

"Aww, babe," Brittany said sympathetically. "Not long until your little girl will be here though. Have you decided on godparents yet?"

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about," Santana said as she finished her food and put her knife and fork down. "You're my girlfriend and I love you and Kurt was going to ask Finn to be godfather and I...I wanted to ask you if...if you were okay with Quinn being the godmother?"

"Just Quinn?" Brittany questioned and shrugged her shoulders.

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh," Brittany said. "Sure."

"And you," Santana then said with a smile. "Surprise."

"Me as well?" Brittany thanked her. "Oh my god, that was such a mean joke San!"

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised in fits of laughter. "I'm sorry, that was mean. Do you want to be godmother?"

"Of course," Brittany said. "Thank you so much!"

"I do have one question for you though," Santana said. "When I have this baby, Kurt is obviously going to be in the room with me and I have asked Quinn because she's been through it before and could be a help but will you be in there with me as well?"

"Really?" Brittany asked again, completely shocked.

"Of course," Santana said. "It wouldn't be right without my girlfriend in the delivery room, will you be?"

"I'd love to be," Brittany said and reached across to give Santana's hand a squeeze. "Thanks San."

* * *

Santana felt a lot happier now that most of the questions were out of the way. Kurt had asked Finn who'd happily said yes, Brittany had agreed to be in the delivery room with her and to be godmother with Quinn, her parents and Burt were getting more excited by the minute and her and Kurt were off baby shopping after school. All was left to do was ask Quinn to be godmother. She texted Quinn to meet her in the choir room and when she walked in, Quinn was already sitting in there with her English homework.

"You wanted to see me?" Quinn asked, looking up and Santana nodded. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Santana said and sat down on a chair in front of Quinn.

"Aren't you meant to be on maternity leave?" Quinn questioned.

"Two more weeks," Santana told her. "Anyway, my question."

"Sorry," Quinn apologised and raised her hands defensively. "Go ahead, what's your question?"

"Will you be godmother along with Brittany?" Santana asked. "I've already asked Brittany and she's agreed."

"You want me to be the godmother?" Quinn asked. "Well, a godmother?"

"Of course, you're my best friend," Santana said. "Aren't you?"

"Yes!" Quinn squealed and jumped up to fling her arms round Santana. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Thank you so much, Santana!" Santana smiled and hugged Quinn back tightly, pleased that she'd agreed. "This baby will have the best godmothers in the world!"

"Thanks but Quinn..." Santana groaned as they continued to hug. "You're pressing the baby into my bladder and now I really have to pee."

"Sorry," Quinn apologised and pulled away. "Go, I'll let you pee. Do you want to do something after school though?"

"I can't, Kurt and I are off to do baby shopping. It's one of those things where we'd quite like it as just the two of us, you know?" Santana said, shrugging her shoulders and standing up with her bag.

"That's fine, have a good time," Quinn said.

"Will do and thanks for accepting the offer," Santana said. "This baby is going to be extremely lucky." And she gave Quinn one last hug before heading out.


	16. Brittany's Feelings

**Boris Yeltsin: I'm not really a huge fan of Artie and Mike. Honestly, I love all characters but they're just like my least.**

**Doodle91xxx: You all deserve a treat for being such great readers :)**

**MyGoldStar: That's alright. Damn school getting in the way of reading Fanfiction! Haha, joking. Glad that you still like the story :)**

**kbleichroth: Thank you so much :)**

**A small scene here about Brittany and her family. She's going to be playing a big part in the story which could cause a few arguments between her and Santana. Oh no! :O Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen: Brittany's Feelings

"Mom, Brittany's home!" Eight year old Kimberly hollowed once her older sister walked through the door. Brittany smiled and gave her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. Her mother, Linda Pierce was at the stove baking some chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey honey," she greeted and gave Brittany a kiss. "The cookies were Kim's idea, just a small snack before dinner. How was school?"

"Good thanks," Brittany said and sat down at the table.

"Did you see your girlfriend?" Kimberly teased. The whole of Brittany's family knew that Brittany was bi-sexual and dating Santana, even though Kimberly didn't really understand it that well.

"I didn't see much of her today," Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders. "She's off baby shopping this evening with Kurt."

"And she didn't ask you to go with her?" Linda asked and Brittany shook her head. "I don't know sweetie, I know that you love Santana but she doesn't seem like she's being a very good girlfriend to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany questioned. "Kurt's the father of this baby, I...I'm involved."

"Are you? It's just whenever I ask you about Santana, she's always off with Kurt. They're not dating, are they?" Linda asked.

"For the billionth time, Kurt's gay," Brittany said. "She...She is a good girlfriend to me, kind of."

"You just don't seem very happy, princess," Linda said. "I know San's your girlfriend and I know that Kurt is the dad of this baby she's having but you deserve to be more involved."

"I'm going to go to my room," Brittany whispered. "I have lots of homework."

Linda nodded faintly as Brittany picked her bag up off of the floor and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Lord Tubbington was curled up on the bed, fast asleep but he looked up as soon as Brittany walked in.

"Maybe mom's right," Brittany sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Lord Tubbington's fur a comforting stroke. "Maybe San is taking advantage of me, should I be more involved?" Brittany sat upright and picked up her cell phone. She scrolled down to Santana's number and pressed call.

_Hey this is Santana. I can't answer your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you._

"Great," Brittany muttered sarcastically and decided not to leave a voicemail. "She doesn't answer her phone when she's out with Kurt, I wish this pregnancy had never happened Lord Tubbington and I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I'm mad at you, remember? I know you joined a gang."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Brittany called.

"Honey," Linda whispered and walked into her room. "Hey sweetie, I'm sorry if I upset you," she apologised and sat down beside Brittany on the bed. "Look, I just feel sorry for you because Santana seems more involved with Kurt and this baby than her own girlfriend. You deserve better, sweetie."

Brittany shook her head. "No, you're right. She wouldn't even answer my phone call. I just...I do feel left out, I do."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Linda asked and stroked her daughter's hair.

"I just feel left out because she does seem to be more involved with Kurt. I know she's pregnant and I know he's the father and she has asked me to be godmother I guess and she's asked me to be in the delivery room with her."

"Just you?"

"No," she sighed. "Kurt and Quinn as well. I was kind of hoping for something more than godmother, I'm just a pushover though aren't I? I don't mention any of this to her."

"You're not a pushover, you're just a good girlfriend," Linda reassured her. "And maybe things will be different when the baby's born. San's probably just excited and stuff."

"Is it wrong of me if I wish that the pregnancy never even happened?" Brittany asked, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Not at all," Linda said with a sympathetic smile. "You're just feeling a bit left out and that's normal, have you spoken to Quinn about it?"

"No, she seems to think it's all normal with San and Kurt and would probably think I'm stupid and just jealous," Brittany mumbled.

"She might not, she might be thinking the same as you but just doesn't want to say anything," Linda said. "See how you feel but I'd talk to Quinn about it. I know what'd cheer you up though."

"What?" Brittany asked, a small smile forming on her face.

"Well, I haven't prepared anything for dinner," Linda said. "So after we eat the cookies I made, how about you, Kim and I go out for dinner and then do bowling and a movie. What do you say? There may be a new Disney movie out at the cinema."

Brittany smiled and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"I thought you might," Linda said and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Come on then sweetie, let's go and eat those cookies."


	17. In Misery

**kbleichroth: I hope not but I'm sure they'll work things out :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I thought it was important to add a Brittany chapter in :)**

**MyGoldStar: Yeah I love writing Brittany's mom and sister :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Haha I know what you mean! Like San's the one who's going to be a mom, Kurt's the dad but Brittany is her best friend and her girlfriend so you don't know who to feel sorry for haha :) **

**Guest: Yeah she does, if I was in Brittany's position then I think I'd feel that way. Hopefully things will get better though :)**

**This is probably the last pregnancy chapter then guys, excitement! :D **

Chapter Seventeen: In Misery

"Okay I am off now then," Maribel said and planted a kiss on Santana's head. "I love you baby and if anything happens, give me a call." Santana nodded faintly as Maribel headed off and out the door.

"Do you have anything but Lime Juice?" Mercedes asked as she sniffed the carton and pulled a disgusted face.

"There's some orange juice under the sink," Santana told her. "I feel horrible."

"I know babe but I felt the same around this time," Quinn said, sitting down next to her. Brittany was sat opposite. She hadn't told anyone, not even Quinn about how she really and truly felt. Honestly, she really wanted to but she wanted the pregnancy to be over first.

"I'm back!" Kurt yelled as he skipped into the kitchen. "I have a present for you," he said to Santana, smiling to himself.

"Is it a new body?" Santana snapped as Quinn rubbed small circles up and down her back. "Magic powers to make sickness go away, the ability to feel my feet again?"

"Um...no," Kurt answered nervously, hanging his head.

"I don't want it then," she told him rudely.

"Oh come on San, don't be like that," Kurt whined. "What are you being so miserable for, huh?"

Santana shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I look and feel like a fucking house right now? I can't feel my feet, my back is hurting me, I'm hungry, I'm uncomfortable and I just want this baby out already!"

"Not long left now," Kurt reassured her. "And then it will all be okay and this gift will cheer you up so you won't be miserable anymore. Then I'll do you some food, whatever you fancy and I give the best massages."

"He actually does," Rachel said, sipping at the drink she'd made. "He gave me one once on one of our sleepovers."

"Aww, isn't he good?" Santana asked them all and Brittany just rolled her eyes subtly. "Okay so what's my present then?" She asked hopefully.

"Here," Kurt said and handed her a bag. "One present is for the baby but the rest is for you so enjoy." Santana nodded and pulled out a little, pink dress with 'World's Best Mommy' written across it.

"It's so cute," Santana said.

"Aww," Quinn cooed and grabbed at the dress. "That's adorable, she's going to look beautiful in this. What else is in the bag?" Quinn asked and handed the outfit to Tina to look at.

"Thanks Kurt," Santana thanked him and pulled out a box. Inside was a gold locket. "It's beautiful."

"Open it up," Kurt told her.

"Alright." Santana opened it and saw a scan photo of her little girl. "Oh my gosh."

"Thought that you can add a picture of her in there as well when she's born," he suggested. "And the final present in there is a teddy bear and some of that candy you like as well."

"You're the best," Santana said and stood up to hug him. "Isn't he the best? I no longer feel miserable, thank you. Can you make me dinner now? I feel like a burger if that's alright with you."

"Sure and how about ice-cream for dessert," he said as he stood up to make dinner. "Does anyone else want..."

"Me!" Most of the girls minus Brittany squealed and raised a hand.

"I was going to ask do you want dinner, not ice-cream," he continued.

"Ice-cream is absolutely fine for me," Mercedes said as she styled Rachel's hair into plaits. "How long left until your due date then, San?"

"Six more weeks," Santana groaned, her eyes on her girlfriend in front of her. "Hey beautiful, are you okay?" Brittany nodded her head faintly although Santana could tell that she was lying to her. "No you're not, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel very well today," Brittany lied to her.

"Would a kiss make it feel better?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

Santana sighed. "Britt Britt, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours? Do you want to go upstairs for a little while and talk?"

"No," Brittany said quietly. "I'm fine. Like I said I'm just not feeling too good. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Come here," Santana said and stood up to give Brittany a peck on the cheek. "Please talk to me if you need to, you're my girl and I want you to be okay." Brittany just nodded and managed a small smile. Santana sighed and headed back to her chair, deciding to leave it although not believing her. "I'm just going to the bathroom," she said and walked out.

"Be right back," Kurt said. "Watch those burgers, I don't want to burn them," he ordered everyone and left.

"What's going on, B?" Quinn asked once Santana and Kurt were both out of the room. "You may be able to fool San but I saw the way you looked at her and Kurt's relationship, you're Santana's girlfriend and will always be a big part in San's life but so will Kurt because it's his baby. I know you want to be involved but you have to understand it's how they want to handle things right now."

"I'm just not feeling well Quinn so drop it, okay?" Brittany snapped. "Please." Quinn sighed and nodded as Santana headed back.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked and sat back down.

"Gone to get something," Quinn muttered. Soon, the burgers were done and Kurt handed it over to Santana before going to get the rest of the shopping bags out of the trunk.

"Kurt is the best cook like ever," Santana said, tucking into the burger. "He does everything perfect and baby loves it too."

"Seriously San, you're eating like you haven't eaten for months," Rachel laughed.

"I'm hungry, leave me alone," Santana said and pushed her playfully. "This is a good burger."

"Glad that you think so," Kurt said walking in.

"Hey," Quinn whispered and nudged Brittany's arm. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah," Brittany whispered. "I'm fine."

**Hey guys, did you hear that Glee will probably get banned in the UK? It's most likely to happen but I'm hoping it doesn't, I'll be crushed :/ **


	18. Labor

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah and because someone has these comedy clubs set up in the UK called glee clubs and he's won some law suit to try and ban Glee in the UK. It's all to do with copyright and stuff.**

**MyGoldStar: Yeah I really hope they don't ban it here, it'd suck! And yeah I get what you mean by awkward, it's not an everyday situation lol :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah I hope they don't cancel it. And I might just have to do that if they do, thanks. I watch it online usually anyway but it'd mean I won't get to buy the DVD's, sad times lol :)**

**Guest: Yeah I hate seeing Brittany upset too. It's getting to that point soon where she finally tells San and they try and work things out so stay tuned :)**

**Doodle91xxx: I love their relationship as well :)**

**Justagleethingbaby: Aww, thank you so much :)**

**Guest: Yeah I understand what you mean, luckily soon Brittany and Santana have an alone moment :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I did see the promo! And I absolutely loved the slap, whoever thought Rachel had it in here haha. There's a rumour that Santana said something about Finn to make her flip out like that and I ****hope it's not true. I would hate the writers especially how Santana actually felt about his death in the Quarterback. It'd just be going way too far. Anyway, thanks for your review :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah I feel so sorry for Britt but they do chat privately in the next chapter :)**

Chapter Eighteen: Labor

It was a week until Santana's due date and her parents had gone out so Santana could have her baby shower. With only a week to go, she was feeling more and more scared. The girls were hanging out in the living room whilst the boys were down in the basement of Santana's house playing a variety of different games.

"Babe, wake up," Quinn said as she gave Santana a tiny shake. She was lying on the couch, fast asleep. "Why don't you go and have a nap in your room?" She suggested. "We won't mind, it has to be more comfortable than the couch."

"I'm fine," Santana managed, wincing in pain and sitting up a little.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, she just won't stop kicking me today."

"Only a week to go," Rachel mentioned and Santana nodded, wincing in pain once again. "That couch can't be doing you any good, San. Why don't you do what Quinn said and go and have a nap in your bed?"

"Come on, I'll come up and sit with you for a bit if you'd like," Quinn offered kindly.

"Alright," Santana finally agreed. "God, that hurts. She's really kicking me hard. Ow!" Santana yelled and clutched at her stomach before sitting back down on the couch. "Yeah, I won't be going anywhere for a while."

"How about the hospital?" Quinn suggested.

Santana shot her a confused look. "What?"

"I think you're in labor," she said. "Don't freak out on me but this is how I felt as soon as I..." Santana cut her off with a pained scream. "Come on, this baby is definitely coming."

"But I'm not due for another week," Santana panicked, tears forming in her eyes. "God it hurts so bad!"

"I'll get Kurt," Rachel said and sprung into action straight away. She scrambled to her feet and rushed out and down to the basement to grab Kurt and the rest of the boys.

"San," Brittany whispered and hurried over to sit beside her girlfriend, taking hold of her hand. She managed a small smile and Santana rested her head against her shoulder, glad to have her there.

"Okay, is your bag ready?" Quinn asked. Having done this before, she knew all the right actions that needed to be taken. Santana nodded, breathing deeply. "Where is it?"

"Upstairs, in my room," Santana groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "God, hurry!"

"Mercedes," Quinn ordered and clicked her fingers. Mercedes nodded and rushed out of the room and upstairs. Rachel then entered the room with Kurt close behind her. "Hey, San's in labor," Quinn informed him straight away.

"Hey San," Kurt soothed and knelt down in front of her. "It's alright. I'm so proud of you, so proud, this is going to be the best day of our lives, huh? How are you feeling?"

"It hurts so much," Santana managed with her teeth clenched together and she immediately reached for Brittany's hand. "So much. Did I do something wrong? She's not meant to come for another week."

Kurt smiled at her. "No you didn't do anything wrong, I promise that babies are born early. If you had another couple of months ago then you'd have something to worry about but it's only a week. Quinn was early, wasn't she?" Santana nodded as Mercedes walked back in.

"Got it," she said.

"Come on then, you've got your car here haven't you San?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, mom and dad both went in dad's car."

"Alright, I'll drive. We're going to go to the hospital now, you'll be fine," Quinn promised her.

"Wrap your arm around me," Kurt told Santana as he helped her up. "Come on and Britt, you take her hand and we'll get her to the car."

"You'll be okay, San," Brittany reassured her, holding onto her hand tightly. "Just keep taking deep breaths." Santana nodded as they headed to her car. Kurt and Brittany climbed into the back with Santana whilst Quinn got into the drivers seat. Mercedes handed Santana's bag over to Rachel and she climbed into the passenger seat beside Quinn.

"We'll meet you guys at the hospital," Rachel said as Quinn started the engine and drove off. Santana suddenly screamed out in pain and Quinn immediately glanced over her shoulder to check if she was okay. "Eyes on the road!" Rachel yelled, gripping the edge of the door.

"Sorry," Quinn apologised as she changed gear and put her foot down.

"Squeeze my hand," Kurt said to Santana and offered his hand so Santana had him and Brittany to hold onto. "Keep taking deep and steady breaths, you're doing great. Follow me." Santana nodded and did as she was told.

"We're almost there San, I promise," Quinn comforted and turned the corner, almost veering straight into a red van that was coming towards her.

"Quinn, I'd like to get there alive," Rachel said jokingly.

"Please hurry," Santana panicked. "This baby is coming like right now."

"Almost there," Brittany whispered and stroked at Santana's hair. "Just hold on in there." Santana nodded and closed her eyes, holding onto her stomach and trying to keep her breathing steady just as Quinn turned into the hospital entrance.


	19. A Proposition

**Doodle91xxx: Yay! It'll be a while yet but yay. I love how supportive they all are as well :)**

**MyGoldStar: That better happen! I wouldn't mind a change of name as long as Glee stays on UK TV's. That way I can watch the final season and buy the DVD of it haha. I'm glad that FOX did that :)**

**kbleichroth:** **Thank you :)**

Chapter Nineteen: A Proposition

"Comfy?" Kurt asked as he stood next to Santana's hospital bed. Santana nodded even though she felt completely horrible. The doctor had been and gone, telling them that she was at four centimetres. Santana hoped that she was further than that, especially with the pain that she'd been in during the car journey. Brittany was sat in a chair watching them and hoping that Santana would be okay.

"Guys," Quinn said as she walked in. She then noticed Brittany sitting in a chair. "I'm going to get food in the canteen, are you coming Kurt?"

"I'm fine," Kurt told her.

"Come," Quinn snapped, gesturing her head subtly to Brittany. "Now, please."

"Fine," Kurt sighed and nodded at her. "Back in a bit San, Brittany will look after you. I won't be long." Santana nodded at him as he left the hospital room with Quinn.

"So, are you going to tell me what the tantrum is about then?" Santana asked Brittany teasingly.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "What tantrum?"

"Well, you've been sat there for ages now in complete silence," Santana pointed out. "And that usually means you either really need the bathroom or you're throwing a tantrum. Either way, something ain't right." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me missy."

"Why do you always treat me like a baby?" Brittany asked. "Just wondering."

"What?" Santana scoffed. "No I don't."

"You never talk to anyone else like that, you never ask them why they're throwing a tantrum if they're in a bad mood or call them missy," Brittany said. "Why me?"

"B, it...it's always been like that," Santana said. "I don't treat you like a baby, I often call you missy in a jokey manner and I'm sorry but this is no bad mood, this is a tantrum. It's how children act when they want someone to know that they're upset about something."

"I'm out of here," Brittany whispered and stood up, storming towards the door.

"Brittany, no!" Santana yelled after her. "Please don't leave! Come on, you cannot do this to a woman who's in labor!" Brittany just stood there and sighed deeply. "Brittany, don't leave this room. We're talking so talk to me if something is bothering you, we're supposed to be in a relationship B so come here and talk." Brittany nodded and walked over to Santana, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Babe, tell me what's going on in that head of yours please," Santana said, taking hold of her hand. "Is it Kurt? Is that what it is?"

"No," Brittany lied. "I just don't like seeing you like this, it's hard for me seeing you go through this pain and I...I'm just scared for you I guess."

"Oh sweetie," Santana said sympathetically, believing her. "It's okay to be scared, this is all natural I promise you so please stop worrying about me." The door opened and Quinn and Kurt walked back into the room.

"Hey, everything okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, great actually," Santana said and gave Brittany's hand a squeeze.

"Any more contractions?" Kurt asked.

"A few but not too bad, nothing I can't handle," Santana said. "They seem to be getting closer together."

"Good, we have food," Quinn said. "Now the doctor's recommend not having anything to eat whilst in labor but we did get you something light San because we felt bad but if you don't fancy it, you can have it later."

"Thanks," Santana thanked them. "I don't feel like eating now anyway so I'll save it." Kurt nodded and gave her a hug.

"I can't," Brittany said and leapt up from the bed, Santana and Kurt pulling away and looking at her in confusion. "I...I lied, it's because of Kurt and I know I may sound completely selfish and whatnot Santana but you're my girlfriend and honestly I don't feel like you are." Santana winced in pain and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Don't look like that at me."

"I am having contractions Brittany," Santana growled. "Excuse me for being in pain."

"Sorry," she sighed. "But I just don't feel like I'm your girlfriend and I...I'm sorry for bringing it up now and everything but...I can't go on being pushed aside Santana, I hate it. I really do."

"Why did you not say anything before?" Kurt asked, kind of annoyed.

"Because there was always something," Brittany said. "If Santana was feeling miserable because of the pregnancy, I didn't want to upset her and if she was happy and saying how wonderful you were, I didn't want to upset her. I don't want to be made out to look like the bad person but all I seem to be at the moment is the baby's godmother and that is it!"

"I don't want you to be godmother!" Santana yelled back before screaming out in pain. Kurt went to give her back a rub but knowing that it wasn't the right time, Quinn pushed him away and took over.

"Great," Brittany said sarcastically and folded her arms across her chest. "Way to put me down San, more than I already was. Why didn't you tell me that instead of giving me the offer?"

"I...I was going to wait until she was born so it could be a nice moment," Santana said, close to tears. "But I...I don't want you to be the baby's godmother because I...I want you to be her second mom."


	20. Visitors

**Gleek114: Haha I love a good cliffhanger :)**

**LaurenKnight13: I doubt Kurt will object and I also love how supportive Quinn has been :)**

**MyGoldStar: Yay! Congratulations on being my 100th reviewer! And yeah they should change the name of something like that, instead of banning it. Fingers crossed it will only be a name change :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: It was extremely hard and Santana actually looked close to crying haha so let's hope she did deserve it and it wasn't just random. Rachel's face made me laugh though. I hope it is just a rumour because it will be horrible and it will make people hate Santana, I don't think Lea would let the writers make Santana say something like that though because it is unrealistic and just completely horrible. **

**Raura4lyfe: I love a bit of drama :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I'm glad that Britt finally opened up to her as well :)**

**Holdonandsstrong: I saw the pic! I had a proper little fangirl moment! I am so glad we have Heather back and in a Spotlight Diner uniform too ;) Haha, I love Harry. He always posts such amazing photos that make glee fans go wild! :)**

**Jemiisforever: She does :)**

**kbleichroth: Haha here is the update for you :)**

Chapter Twenty: Visitors

"Do you mean that?" Brittany asked quietly with tears in her eyes and Santana nodded, grabbing Quinn's hand just as another contraction hit. "You're not just asking me that because you think it's what I want?"

Santana shook her head. "Course not," she managed, collapsing back against the pillows. "I really want you to be her second mom Britt. You're right, I have been a crap girlfriend and I am so sorry. I really want you to be her second mom though, B."

"Course I will," Brittany said and held Santana's hand, kissing her on the forehead. "Course I will."

"So, are we sorted now?" Quinn joked. "No more tension in the room?"

"No," Santana laughed and winced in pain again, screaming and gritting her teeth together. "God! Am I allowed to walk around?"

"Yeah, do you think that'll help?" Quinn asked.

"I just need to walk around a bit," Santana gasped in pain as Kurt helped her out of bed. "Thanks, how the fucking hell did you do this Quinn?"

"With great difficulty, especially with Puck in the room," Quinn said and lay down on the bed as Kurt rubbed Santana's back for her. "He wasn't the most helpful, Mercedes was great though and my mom."

"Did you call my mom?" Santana immediately panicked. "Please, I need her and dad here."

"Relax, Quinn called them when we were outside," Kurt calmed her. "They'll be here. Do you want them in the room with you?"

"No," Santana gasped and squeezed Kurt's hand. "But I want to see her before the baby arrives, did she say she'd be long?"

"She'll be here, San," Quinn reassured her. "I promise."

"God this hurts," Santana groaned and gripped the edge of the bed as Kurt continued to rub her back. "Stop it!" She snapped and he immediately jumped back. "Have you not done enough?"

"Don't yell at him, sweetie," Brittany said and walked round to give her a gentle hug. "He's only trying to help."

"It just hurts so bad," Santana sobbed into her chest as Rachel walked in. "What do you want Dwarf?" Santana then snapped at Rachel and turned to look at her. Puck was standing behind and he and Rachel just hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

"I um...I just came to see how things were going," Rachel stuttered stuttered out nervously. "How are things going?"

"Terrible," Santana spat and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "What's Puck doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "You look like total shit by the way."

"Get out," Santana hissed at him. He wasn't wrong. Her hair was a tangled mess and hung loosely around her shoulders, she had beads of sweat streaming down her face and she was bright red from all the screaming she'd been doing. "How Quinn actually dealt with you being in the delivery room, I do not know."

"I was helpful," he lied.

"No you weren't, Puck," Rachel pointed out. "Quinn and Mercedes both told me."

"Oh god, you guys really aren't helping me," Santana gasped, rocking back and forth whilst leaning on the bed. Kurt leant backwards against the bed and just removed the loose strands from her face but she pursed her lips together angrily and shoved his hand away.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"Right," Rachel sighed deeply and glanced up at Puck. "We're going to head back to the waiting room now but we'll see you soon, good luck." Santana just smiled weakly at them as they left.

* * *

"How long have I been in labor?" Santana groaned as she lay in her hospital bed later, Kurt dabbing a wet cloth along her forehead to try and cool her down a little bit.

"Fourteen hours," Quinn sighed, glancing at her watch.

"Only that?" Santana asked.

"What do you mean only that?" Quinn laughed. "That's long, Santana."

"Not for me," she whined. "That feels longer. Seriously, I can't take no more. Why the hell is it taking so long?"

"Your first is always the worst one, San," Quinn said. "Don't ask me why because I'm not sure but it's what doctor's and other people say so just suck it up. I had to go through it and millions of other women do too."

"Quinn, you're really not helping right now," Santana told her. "And as you put it, I am sucking it up thank you very much but it's hard when you've been in labor for so long." She looked down at her stomach and groaned as another contraction hit. "You're grounded when you come out little girl for putting mommy through this."

Everyone laughed. "You can't ground her," Kurt said.

"Oh I can and I will," Santana said, sounding deadly serious. She climbed out of bed slowly and grabbed Kurt's arm before walking round the room again.

"Just keep yourself calm, San," Quinn said. "You'll be okay."

"Alright?" Brittany asked softly as Santana stopped to lean on the bed. Santana just nodded and bent over to scream into the covers.

"Deep breaths, Santana," Kurt encouraged, giving her back another gentle rub.

"I'm trying Kurt!" The Latina yelled aggressively. "Are my mom and dad here yet?"

"They've just popped home to grab you some bits, they thought you might want some magazines or books or even your iPod to try and distract yourself," Quinn said. "That's nice of them isn't it? They'll be here in no time."

"Oh my god, oh my god, the pain!" Santana yelled as she started to cry. "How do people do this?"

"You'll be okay," Brittany comforted her girlfriend. "Just keep breathing, shouldn't be too long now."

"I hope so," Santana said and closed her eyes. "I can't take much more," she added and started pacing the room again. As she continued to pace, the door opened and her mom walked in. "Mom!" Santana squealed as Maribel rushed straight over to hug her daughter. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're here! What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, darling," she apologised sympathetically and stroked at Santana's hair. "I'm here now though, it's okay." Santana soon began to cry as she hugged her. "Oh baby, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you."

"I can't do it mom," Santana sobbed. "It hurts so much, I can't do it."

Kurt looked to Quinn who nodded at him before nodding at Brittany. "We'll give you two some time together, okay?" Kurt said. "San, we're just outside," he said and Santana nodded against her mom as they left the room.

"Oh baby, you can do this," Maribel soothed as Santana pulled away. "I know you can, you're so strong already, I know you can do this. Just believe in yourself, okay? You will always be my baby and I wish I could take this pain away from you but I can't but you have Kurt, Quinn and Brittany with you and I am going to be waiting for you right outside. Come on, let's get you back into bed."

"Thank you," Santana thanked her and managed to crawl back into her bed. "Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked as Maribel sat on the bed and held her hand. "She's early and it's taking so long."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Maribel said. "These things just happen and it's only by a week, it's not your fault or anyone else's. You were early, you know?"

"I was?"

Maribel nodded. "Yep, a month early too but you were still healthy and happy and that's all that mattered."

Santana smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived."

"I will always be here, Santana," Maribel said. Santana nodded. "Now, do you want me to stay with you a bit or would you like me to get your friends?"

"Is dad not coming in?" Santana asked.

"He's letting me do my thing but really what he means is that he doesn't want to see his baby girl in so much pain whilst he can't help her," she said.

"That's dad alright," Santana laughed and hugged her mom tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too princess."


	21. Baby Girl

**MyGoldStar: Haha yeah I counted because I like to make sure who my 100th reviewer is if I ever get that far. Yeah exactly my point, he's just annoyed because Glee is more popular but hopefully it will just be a name change and not a complete ban. Thanks for your lovely reviews :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Haha I know, she's hilarious lol. I had to add a little mommy and daughter moment :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Haha yeah I think Rachel was quite scared, bless her :)**

**kbleichroth: Haha yay, happy chapter :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Haha same here but I want kids. I'd go through it to start a family with my husband even though it's like so painful and everything. I'm only 19 though and don't even have a boyfriend (never have done) so I have a long way to go yet :)**

Chapter Twenty One: Baby Girl

"So how was she?" Emilio sighed as he and his wife sat in the hospital canteen together, talking over a coffee. Maribel didn't know what to say. The truth would be no but she didn't want her husband to know that his daughter had been crying and unable to deal with the pain.

"Fine," she lied and put on a smile. "She seems excited, bless her."

"I hope she'll be alright."

"She will be."

Meanwhile, the majority of glee club were all sitting in the waiting room. Finn was slouched in a chair half asleep with Rachel resting her head in his lap, Puck was sat beside Finn with his guitar across him and everyone else were tucked under blankets sleeping as well. It was a late night for everybody and they were all tired but no one was more tired than Santana.

* * *

"God!" Santana screamed as she collapsed back against the pillows, slapping Kurt's cheek. "Please, please, can you do this for me?" She gasped, beads of sweat soaked across her forehead.

"Now you know I can't do that," Kurt chuckled as he wiped at her head with a wet cloth. "You're doing well, come on. Twenty hours of labor Santana and you're finally there."

"Are you sure you don't want the gas and air?" Brittany asked, knowing how badly Santana dealt with pain.

"No!" Santana yelled, sitting back up and clenching her teeth together. "I want to do it naturally! I'm not strong like my mom said if I take drugs whilst giving birth!"

"You'll still be strong," Kurt comforted.

"I still don't want any drugs," Santana told him. "I said that I'd do it naturally and I will."

"Okay, on your next contraction I'd like you to give me a nice big push," the doctor coached from the end of the bed. "You can do it."

"I know," Santana screamed out in pain and pushed as hard as she could before collapsing back against the pillows and bursting into tears. "It hurts so much, it really really hurts."

"Hey," Quinn soothed and knelt down at the side of the bed, rubbing at Santana's knuckles with her thumb. "Come on sweetie, don't cry. What's the matter?" She asked gently. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I can't do it," Santana sobbed. "I can't, I'm not strong and I am letting everyone down because I can't do it, I can't."

"Hey, hey, you can do it," Quinn encouraged. "I know it's hard San, trust me but you will do this because you're strong and you want to meet your baby girl. I know how much you want that, you can do this San and you need to start believing in yourself more. You can do it, okay? I know you can and I believe in you, okay?" Santana nodded as Quinn stood back up.

"Thanks for saying that to her," Kurt thanked Quinn. "She needed to hear that."

Quinn nodded. "You're welcome , I know what she's going through and my mom said it to me so I know it's something that San needed to hear as well."

"Okay Santana, are you ready for your next push?" The doctor asked.

"I think so," Santana said.

"Okay, next contraction push as hard as you can." Santana nodded and sat up, screaming out in pain. "That's it Santana, keep going, you're doing great."

"It hurts so much!" Santana shouted.

"You're doing so well," Kurt praised. "Keep going, I'm so proud of you right now." Santana nodded and gave another big push before falling into the pillows again, breathing heavily. "Good girl."

"That was great Santana, she's crowning," the doctor said. "Get ready for your next one."

"Okay," Santana gasped as Kurt dabbed at her forehead with a wet cloth to cool her. "Thank you. Are you okay, B?"

Brittany nodded as she held onto Santana's hand tightly. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I should be the one asking you that, silly."

"Just hurts," Santana choked out and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Stay here, yeah?" Brittany nodded and leaned down to plant a kiss on Santana's sweaty forehead. "Thanks babe."

"Okay Santana, let's get your baby's head out alright," the doctor said. "This is the hardest part, I just need you to give me your hardest push on the next contraction to get her head out. You can do it, big push for me."

Santana nodded and on the next contraction, sat bolt upright and pushed as hard as she could. She shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth together whilst screaming out loudly in pain. She gripped Brittany's hand and then grabbed Kurt's other hand. Quinn took over wiping the cloth along her forehead.

"Good, her head's out," the doctor praised. "Well done."

"Really?" Kurt asked in delight, dropping Santana's hand. "Can I see?"

"Well, I think it's safe to say our friendship is now ruined," Santana managed. "Do you have to?"

"We weren't that close anyway," Kurt told her.

"Go on and let him," Quinn giggled. "Puck looked, it's all part of being the dad."

"Can I?" Kurt asked. "I won't look without your permission."

Santana nodded. "You can look."

Kurt smiled and walked round to the end of the bed as Santana winced in pain at another contraction. "Oh my god this is amazing San, if only you could see this," Kurt said. "It's our little girl." Brittany then walked over to join Kurt, wanting to look.

"Wow," she said in shock.

"How's she looking?" Santana groaned out in pain.

"Beautiful," Kurt told her. "She has your hair colour San and your tanned skin as well, she's beautiful."

"Great, now both of you get your asses back up here and hold my hand so I can push some more," Santana ordered and Kurt and Brittany immediately moved to take both of Santana's hands.

"Okay Santana, are you ready?" The doctor asked. "This should do it now."

"No," Santana gasped. "I'm not ready."

The doctor laughed. "On your next contraction," he said. "We can get your baby out, you can do it."

"I think so," Santana said as Kurt knelt on the floor and rubbed her stomach to sooth her. Santana sat up and squeezed onto Brittany's and Kurt's hands, beginning to push.

"Bit harder," the doctor coached.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Santana snapped.

"Come on San, you can do it," Quinn praised and stroked at her best friend's hair. "You can do it."

Santana let out a piercing scream and pushed harder, falling back against the pillows. Small cries filled the air and the doctor held up their baby girl in his arms. She was tiny and covered in blood and kicked her feet about as she cried loudly.

"You did great, Santana," the doctor told her. "You have a healthy baby girl." She was handed to one of the nurse's who checked her over and wrapped her up before handing her over to Santana.

"Oh my god," Santana said in shock and cradled her close. "She's beautiful, I can't believe it."

"She is," Kurt said in agreement, tears in his eyes. "She's gorgeous."

"What are you going to name her?" Quinn asked.

"What about the name we decided on?" Santana asked Kurt and he nodded. "Molly."


	22. Being a Mom

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah it was a nice scene :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Haha her poor dad, lol. In the scene where Quinn gave birth back in season 1, Puck looked like he'd faint. I was debating whether to have Kurt pass out but I thought I won't do haha :)**

**MyGoldStar: I love the name. I also wish the scene in Breaking Dawn was more sweeter, I was watching that with my dad and it was pretty awkward lol :)**

**kbleichroth: They will be great parents :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Nah of course not and I also love the name Molly :)**

Chapter Twenty Two: Being a Mom

"Do you want to hold her?" Santana asked Kurt who nodded his head, seeming quite overwhelmed. Santana supported Molly's head and carefully handed her over to Kurt. Molly continued to cry as she was passed to her dad. It was a couple of hours after giving birth and the nurse had shown Santana how to breastfeed and now she was ready to sleep.

Santana suddenly felt the urge to hurl as soon as she heard those cries fill the air. The nurse seemed to have done her job thousands of times as she quickly held a bucket under Santana's mouth, allowing her to empty the entire contents of her stomach.

"Done?" The nurse asked, wiping at Santana's mouth and she nodded. She couldn't even find the effort to be bitchy and snap at the nurse that she could do it herself. "You'll be okay in a bit, it's just the aftermath of the birth."

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Kurt said as he cradled his newborn daughter. Santana didn't even answer him as she collapsed back against the pillows, feeling completely exhausted. "You okay?" He asked her, beginning to feel quite concerned about Santana. "Do you want her back?"

Santana shook her head. "Not really," she groaned, her eyes feeling heavy.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a little while, Santana?" Kurt suggested. "You look exhausted and quite honestly, like shit."

Santana shook her head once again. "What if Molly cries and needs to be fed?" She asked. "You can't do that, Kurt."

"She's not long been fed," Kurt said. "So she should be fine and the little princess is off to sleep herself so I can watch her. Close your eyes for a little bit, get some rest as you can."

"Okay." Santana nodded. "But if you have any problems then just wake me up, yeah?"

"I will, I promise," Kurt said. Santana nodded and rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes. Kurt walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down with Molly in his arms, just as Quinn and Brittany walk in and notice straight away that Santana was asleep.

"She was exhausted, I see," Quinn said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, she's only just fell asleep. Molly's been asleep for about the same."

"It's best to leave her then," Quinn said. "Bless her, she was so tired."

"She's okay, right?" Brittany worried.

"She's fine, B," Quinn reassured her. "She's just tired so don't worry. Once she's awake and eaten and freshened up a bit, she'll be fine." Brittany nodded and took a seat next to Kurt.

"Can I hold her?" Brittany asked him nervously. "I don't want to wake her."

"You can hold her," Kurt said. "Just hold her head and be careful, yeah?" Brittany nodded as Kurt carefully handed Molly over and showed Brittany the correct way to hold her. "There you go, well done."

"She's so tiny," Brittany said, bouncing her gently. Molly remained fast asleep, yawning a little. "Hey sweetie, I'm going to spoil her rotten." There was soon a quiet knock on the door and Quinn answered it, letting Maribel in the room. "San's asleep," Brittany told her.

"I don't blame her, where's my granddaughter then?" She asked, excitably and walked over to Brittany. "She's beautiful, she just looks so much like San."

"Doesn't she?" Kurt chuckled. "We were just saying the same." There was soon a groan from the bed and Santana rolled over and looked over to where her mom was standing with Kurt and Brittany. "Hey, you're awake."

"Hey gorgeous," Maribel said and walked over to give her a kiss. "Your dad's had to head off to work but I promised to send him a photo. You did well, she's absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," Santana said.

"Now, your father and I have got you a little congratulations gift," Maribel said, perching herself on the edge of the bed. "And I know you said we didn't have to get you anything but we did and I think you'll like it."

"What is it?" Santana asked as Quinn helped her sit upright.

"A house," Maribel said and Santana's eyes widened in shock. Even Kurt and Brittany looked over, completely bewildered. "Now I don't want you to think that we're kicking you out because that is not what we're doing. You're growing up, you're a mom now and you and Molly will need your own space. We're paying for it and we'll help you with mortgage if you need it..."

"I'll get a job," Santana said. "Kurt's already got a job in an office and I'll look as well as soon as Molly gets older."

"We're so proud of you," Maribel said. "We really are and we want you to have more independence now that you have a daughter. So, what do you say?"

"Thank you," Santana said close to tears and wrapped her arms round her mother's waist. "It's the best present ever!"

* * *

"Your own place? That's amazing," Rachel said in shock as everyone sat around talking. Molly had had her second feed and was lying in the hospital crib beside Santana's bed.

"Parties every weekend then, San?" Puck asked, winking at her.

"No," Santana snapped. "My parents got me this house because they trust me and because I now have a baby to look after and think about. Don't go thinking you can prance round mine with alcohol and start your own party."

"Is Kurt moving in too?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nah, I'm staying home with dad but I'm going to visit and help take care of Molly as often as I can."

"So, what's it like being a mom then, Santana?" Tina asked.

"Weird," Santana giggled as she reached out and held Brittany's hand. "Good weird though, I love it."

"So, was the birth bad?" Rachel asked her.

"Oh yeah," Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Kurt all spoke in unison. "Very," Kurt added. "I've never heard so much screaming in all my life." Santana reached across and slapped him on the arm. "Sorry, I'll stop. You were loud though and you looked like crap afterwards."

"I know, I can't wait to get out of here," Santana said, lying back down.

"Not that long left," Quinn said. "When do you move into your new house?"

"As soon as I can," Santana said. "And you know what, I really can't wait. Our own place, just me and my special little girl."


	23. Exhausted

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I like how supportive her parents are :)**

**MyGoldStar: It was awkward! Yeah she is growing up :)**

**LaurenKnight13: It is an awesome gift :)**

**kbleichroth: Thanks so much :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: It is cute! :)**

**Hey guys, updating always makes me feel better. Feeling down because I can't seem to find a job and my mum doesn't seem to care and I am 19 and once again single on Valentines Day. I'm just going to update and have a Glee season 4 marathon me thinks :) **

Chapter Twenty Three: Exhausted

Molly cried and Santana had to grab the arm of the couch to stop herself from falling to the floor as she tripped over a baby toy that had been left in the middle of the living room. She screamed silently to herself and peered into the bassinet at her daughter who'd woken up after only ten minutes of nap time.

"Hey baby girl," Santana cooed and lifted her up into her arms. "Why don't you get some sleep, huh? Mommy needs her sleep as well, you know? Yes she does because mommy is actually feeling rather tired."

The new house was nice but very quiet with just her and Molly. It was even harder because everyone was at school and of course her parents were at work and she was stuck at home, getting used to motherhood.

"Baby girl, why are you crying?" Santana asked as she sat down on the couch, cradling her daughter in her arms. "Please go to sleep for mommy, go to sleep for mommy." Her cell phone soon started ringing and she picked it up to see that it was Kurt calling her. "What?" She asked rudely, answering the phone.

"Hello to you too," Kurt joked down the phone. "Is everything okay? I can hear Molly crying."

"Yes Kurt because she's a baby and crying is what babies do," she snapped. "Quite a lot obviously," she added quietly under her breath.

"Do you need me to come round and help out?" Kurt asked. "Mr Schue wouldn't mind, I did say that I'd pop round whenever I could. She's my daughter as well."

"Kurt, I sent you off to school today because I was absolutely fine on my own," Santana reminded him. "And I still am, alright?"

Kurt sighed. "Alright, just checking because honestly...you're slurring your words, you're quiet, you're snappy and you sound like you haven't slept in about five years. We may be on the phone Santana but I can tell, you know?"

"Fine," Santana gave in. "Can you come round and help? She slept for ten minutes and now she won't stop crying."

"Sure," Kurt chuckled. "Be there as soon as possible, see you in a bit."

Santana continued to pace round the room with Molly to her chest. She carried on crying and the more tense and stressed Santana got, the louder she cried. The door soon opened and Kurt walked in, throwing his school bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, take her," Santana said straight away and handed Molly over before Kurt could even sit down.

"Whoa, um...okay," Kurt said as Santana went to go up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked when she was halfway up.

"To sleep," Santana told him and managed to grip the bannister as she almost fell over again.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, shocked. "You're going to bed now? I've just got here San, what about her feed and stuff?"

"Yeah, I need some sleep," Santana said. "And she's not long been fed so she will be fine. Look, I am exhausted okay? I hardly got any sleep last night and today I haven't got any either so I am completely worn out. Molly is more upset because she can sense it from me so I just need a few hours sleep and then I will be able to take care of my daughter. Please, just do this for me Kurt."

"Sure," he sighed. "I said I'd help, didn't I? She's my daughter and I want to help, go and get some sleep. Me and princess will be okay down here." Santana smiled and nodded and headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

Brittany popped round later on with Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and Finn. Kurt answered the doorway and they all rushed in, excited to see Molly. Each and every one of them loved that little girl.

"Ssshh," Kurt quietened them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking in," Brittany said. "Where's San?"

"Sleeping Britt, she was exhausted," Kurt said and locked the door back up, allowing them to come in.

"How long has she been out?" Quinn asked. "And how's Molly?"

"Two hours," Kurt answered her. "She needs the rest so I've left her to sleep and Molly is sleeping finally, little princess decided to test her parents today. She's going to be a handful when she's older, I can tell."

They all laughed. "I'm sure San and you can handle it," Rachel said.

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure we will, how about drinks? Then we can watch TV for a while."

"Do you mind if I just go upstairs and see if San's awake?" Brittany asked and Kurt nodded, knowing that Brittany was having Santana withdrawal symptoms from not seeing her all day. She headed upstairs and found Santana's new bedroom and pushing open the door saw Santana fast asleep in bed with the duvet draped across her. Molly's empty crib sat in the corner of the room because Kurt had put her to sleep in the bassinet in the living room, making sure not to wake Santana. "San," Brittany whispered and Santana rolled onto her back, rubbing at her weary eyes.

"Hey," Santana groaned and yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"We just popped round," Brittany said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We?" Santana questioned and sat upright in bed, yawning again.

"Oh yeah," Brittany said. "Me, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel. Are you coming down?"

"I'm tired, I might sleep for a bit more," Santana said quietly and pulled the duvet up to her chin. "Sorry."

"Well, I might as well join you then," Brittany said with a smile and climbed into the double bed beside Santana, wrapping her arms round her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too," Santana said and held Brittany close to her before shutting her eyes.


	24. Brittany the Teacher

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah, Molly is going to be spoilt rotten haha :)**

**MyGoldStar: Thank you :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah Santana as a mom is awesome, I so agree :)**

**notyourghost: That makes me feel a little better. It just gets me down because I've never had one and my friends made fun of me for still being a virgin and stuff (sorry for the details lol). Thanks for your review :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah I feel bad for her as well but at least she has help :)**

Chapter Twenty Four: Brittany the Teacher

"Boo!" Brittany said as she removed her hands from her eyes, bending over Molly with a shocked expression on her face. "Here I am!" Molly was lying on the living room rug in a brown teddy bear outfit that Kurt had bought and Santana was lying on the couch behind Brittany with her hand draped over the edge. "Can you say Brittany?" Brittany asked the baby. "Brittany? Come on princess."

"Brittany," Santana groaned from the couch. "Might I remind you that she is three weeks old, she isn't going to say anything."

"I know," Brittany said and turned to face her girlfriend. "I just want my name to be the first one she says, that's all." Molly soon began crying and kicking her legs about on the rug. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Brittany asked and lifted her into her arms. Brittany was used to dealing with babies after helping her mom with Kimberly when she was younger. "Sannie, I think we have a dirty diaper over here."

"Are you able to just change her for me?" Santana asked. "Please, you know how to change diapers. You used to change Kim's, didn't you?"

"And you don't know how to change a diaper?" Brittany giggled, bouncing Molly in her arms to try and calm her down.

"Kurt usually does the diaper change," Santana yawned and sat upright on the couch. "Gosh, I'm tired."

"Do you do anything?" Brittany asked. She didn't mean to sound rude but she was curious.

"I feed her," Santana said, kind of harshly.

"That's the only thing you can do because last time I checked, Kurt doesn't have boobs," Brittany said and her eyes suddenly widened. "Does he?"

Santana shook her head and looked at her, confused. "No B, he doesn't. That's why I feed her, alright? Look, I...Kurt did offer to show me once but I just...I never got round to actually doing it."

"Now's your chance, Kurt's not here and she needs changing so come on," Brittany encouraged. "Look, the nurse showed you both in the hospital and Kurt has also shown you so you should know. It's really easy and the sort of thing that sticks in your head so come on. Now, what do you do first?" Brittany asked as she and Santana walked to the nursery to where the changing table was.

"Um...place her on the changing table?" Santana guessed as Brittany did what she said.

"Yeees," she said slowly. "But what goes after placing her on the changing table?"

"Sorry, B, I'm sorry," Santana apologised with her head in her hands. "But I honestly have no idea, can't you change her just this once? I don't know what to do."

"Fine," Brittany sighed and undressed Molly. She disposed of the dirty diaper and wiped and powdered her before dressing her in a clean diaper. "Were you watching?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

"Did it look hard?"

"No, it didn't," Santana said. "Sorry, I just freak when she needs a diaper change."

"Why?" Brittany asked. "She's your daughter and it's going to be ages until she's potty trained so you'll have to try and get used to it." Brittany lifted Molly up and held her to her chest, keeping her in the diaper. "Why don't you dress her? The teddy bear outfit could do with going in the wash now."

"You're so much better at this than I am," Santana said as she took her baby girl from Brittany.

"I have a little sister," Brittany laughed. "You're an only child, you've never had to deal with this before. You're new to it and you'll get used to it, the more you change a diaper then the better you'll get at doing it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Santana sighed and sat down in the rocking chair, cradling Molly. "What are we going to dress you in then, huh princess?"

"This is cute," Brittany said as she pulled a pink dress with daisies on out of the wardrobe.

"It's kind of on the big size," Santana said. "That was bought for her to grow into."

"How about the onesie I got her with ducks on?" Brittany asked and pulled that out.

Santana smiled and nodded as she tickled Molly under her chin. "Yeah, I love that."

"Now, you have to be careful when you dress babies," Brittany said, turning into a little teacher for Santana. "Especially at three weeks because she still can't support her own head and stuff."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Santana asked.

"I'm usually the stupid one, Santana," Brittany reminded her. "Not you."

"Well, I don't know how to look after my own baby," Santana sighed deeply, sitting Molly up on her lap and helping Brittany put her into the onesie. "It's silly really, isn't it?"

"You're just new at it all," Brittany said. "There we go beautiful, all clean and fresh," she cooed to Molly. "You'll get used to it, Santana. I promise you, alright? I promise."

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Santana said. "I really appreciate it. Can I ask you something?" Brittany nodded. "I know we've had problems and I'm not just asking you this because I want the help, I...will...will you move in with me?"

"Move in with you?" Brittany asked, shocked and Santana nodded. "You want that?"

"I do," Santana said. "I really do. You can think about it if you like and I know you'll need to check with your mom and..."

"Santana," Brittany cut her off. "I'd honestly love to."


	25. Packing Boxes

**Boris Yeltsin: It is :)**

**Doodle91xxx: It was, I loved teacher Brittany haha :)**

**Guest: I'm not sure if that'll happen or not yet. I haven't really decided honestly :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: She is! Can't wait to see her back in the 100th episode :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah can't wait until Brittany moves in :)**

**Jemiisforever: Me too :)**

Chapter Twenty Five: Packing Boxes

"Come here princess, let's put you down for a little sleep," Kurt whispered as he gently lay Molly down on her back in the bassinet of his living room. Burt was working in the garage but Kurt was looking after his daughter for the day. Burt loved having a granddaughter even though Kurt was young, gay and he had never been a huge baby man anyway. Burt then walked into the room just as Kurt was putting her down for a nap. "Hey, here's Granddad."

"Granddad," Burt chuckled. "That makes me feel so old, I know you're young Kurt and you like guys but you're a really good father. Your mom will be proud of you."

"Thanks," Kurt thanked with a smile as he tucked Molly in with her pink blanket. "She's my whole world, I love her to pieces."

"Is anyone in?" A voice called from the doorway.

"That'll be Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine entered the living room. "Hey." Blaine was Kurt's new boyfriend. He'd met him a while ago whilst visiting Dalton Academy but they'd only just started recently dating. Blaine had heard about Molly but he hadn't seen her yet.

"She's gorgeous," Blaine said wrapping his arms round Kurt's waist and peering in at her. "She looks just like you."

"Are you kidding?" Kurt laughed. "She's all Santana, no question."

"So, what are we doing today?" Blaine asked. "I know you have Molly to look after and everything but I don't mind babysitting this beautiful little princess."

"Well, depending when the little madam wakes up, we could go to the park," Kurt suggested and stroked at his daughter's head. "She could do with some fresh air, bless her."

"Where's Santana today?" Blaine asked.

"Helping Brittany sort out things, they're moving in together," Kurt informed him.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Really? How do you feel about that?"

"What?" Kurt asked and shrugged his shoulders. "Santana has her own house now and she asked Brittany to move in. I don't really mind though, Brittany is her girlfriend after all and I see Molly almost every day. I'm her dad after all."

"So you don't mind the mother of your child moving in with her girlfriend?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all. I have some tidying to do because Dad's working so do you mind just sitting with Molly? She should sleep for at least an hour."

"Sure," Blaine agreed. "I don't mind one bit."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Santana asked and pulled a disgusted face as she held up some velvet, yellow and red thing. Brittany was in the middle of packing stuff she wanted to take with her into a cardboard box.

"Oh that's a blanket I made for Lord Tubbington," Brittany said, walking over. "Do you like it?"

"Sure," Santana lied. "Is Lord Tubbington coming with us? Because honestly B, I...I love that cat," Santana lied again. "But I don't know if I can have him round the baby."

"Lord T is family though, Santana," Brittany said. "He'll be good, I promise and Molly will love him."

"Fine," Santana sighed, wanting to please her girlfriend. "But if anything happens, the cat goes and I mean that."

"Got it." Brittany smiled and threw a couple of her favourite books into the box. "How have you been anyway?" She asked, folding up the duvet cover from her bed and glancing across at Santana.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked her in a quiet voice.

"Well," Brittany began and sat down on the edge of her bed with a sigh. "Last time I saw you, you seemed to be having a bit of trouble adjusting to motherhood. I just wondered if that had changed at all."

Santana shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to her. "I think it was just because I was new to it, like you said. I...I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Brittany asked.

"Positive," Santana said. "Molly's like...she's the best thing that ever happened to me, I love being a mom I really do. I have good friends, supportive parents, Molly's dad actually wanted to be part of her life, a wonderful daughter and an amazing girlfriend." Santana smiled and leaned in, planting a kiss on Brittany's lips. "I love you."

"Love you more," Brittany giggled and tapped Santana on the nose playfully. "Where is the little princess today anyway? I thought you'd bring her over, I love that little girl so much."

"Kurt has her for the day," Santana laughed. "I think Blaine was going over there at some point as well."

"Who's Blaine?" Brittany questioned in confusion.

"Kurt's new boyfriend," Santana said. "I haven't seen him yet but every time I drop Molly off or go and collect her or talk to Kurt over the phone, he is all he can seriously talk about. Sometimes I just want to be like okay shut up and talk to me about my daughter."

Brittany giggled. "Kurt probably feels the same when you constantly talk about me."

"Yeah," Santana laughed.

"You do talk about me, right?"

"Of course," Santana lied. She did talk to Kurt about Brittany but honestly not as much as Kurt spoke to her about Blaine. "Maybe not as much as Kurt does about Blaine," she admitted. "But that'd just be too over the top, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Brittany sighed. "I don't want to finish packing, I hate it so much."

"We're almost done," Santana pointed out. "Not much else, do you fancy going out to lunch after this? Like I said, Kurt has Molly all day so it would just be the two of us."

"I'd like that," Brittany said. "Breadstix, yeah?"

"Where else would we go?" Santana joked. "Mama likes her Breadstix."

"Of course you do and I'll even pay," Brittany offered. "My treat to you."

"You're the best," Santana said and shoved one of the empty boxes out the way before leaning in and passionately kissing her girlfriend.


	26. The Stress

**MyGoldStar: Haha that's alright and yeah thought I'd add Blaine in :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah they are, hehe :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: You've gotta love Lord Tubbington! :)**

**kbleichroth: Thank you so much :)**

**Jemiisforever: Yay! :)**

**LaurenKnight13: She has been acting strange but hopefully everything will turn out to be okay. Thanks for reviewing my stories, love reading your comments :)**

Chapter Twenty Six: The Stress

When Santana went back to school, she either left Molly with her mom or Burt. It was mainly with her mom because even though Burt loved Molly, he wasn't a huge baby person. Honestly, she felt pretty nervous about going back to school but she had Brittany with her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brittany asked and Santana faintly nodded her head. "First days back are always scary but you're going to be absolutely fine because I'm with you."

"What about Molly? She felt hot this morning, what if she's coming down with something?" Santana panicked as Brittany held her hand and led her down the corridor.

"She's fine and your mom will look after her," Brittany reassured her. "She'll ring if there's a problem."

"But she cried when I left her," Santana whined.

"Because you're her mom and babies cry, she's going to miss not being with her mommy but you can't go your whole life without leaving your daughter," Brittany said and tapped Santana on the nose. "She'll be fine, princess. Look, I'll call Quinn to come and look after you because I have that math test that you've been helping me with."

"Go," Santana said. "I'll be fine. Go and nail that test, okay?"

"I'm so nervous," Brittany said and gave her a huge hug.

"You'll be fine, you'll pass," Santana said and winked at her. "You've had an awesome tutor after all, haven't you?" Brittany laughed and nodded in agreement. She then kissed her girlfriend and skipped off down the corridor towards the classroom. Santana breathed deeply and rubbed at her head before making her way towards the choir room. She was hoping for peace and quiet but Mercedes and Tina were in there.

"Hey, you're back," Tina said with delight.

"I don't want to be," Santana mumbled as she shut the door behind her and chucked her bag to one side.

"Missing your baby, huh?" Mercedes guessed and gave her a hug. Santana nodded, trying not to cry. "Hey, it's okay," Mercedes comforted, obviously realising that Santana was about to cry. "Molly will be fine, it's always hard leaving her for the first time."

"I guess," Santana whispered, pulling away from Mercedes. She suddenly began feeling quite dizzy, like she was unable to stand, like she was about to throw up.

"Hey Santana, are you okay?" Tina asked before Santana suddenly collapsed straight to the floor. "Oh my god Santana!"

"Santana!" Mercedes yelled, kneeling beside the Latina and shaking her. "Santana, wake up. Tina, go and get Quinn!"

"Where is she?" Tina panicked, her stutter suddenly coming back. "I...I...I c...can't."

"Yes you can, she's in the library so just go!" Tina nodded and fled the choir room whilst Mercedes stayed with Santana. She knew that Brittany had a test and would completely worry and she didn't really want to bring Kurt into it. Quinn was Santana's best friend and the only option. "It'll be okay Santana, please just wake up. Please." Tina soon arrived back with Quinn. "She's not waking up!"

"What happened?" Quinn asked and placed her bag down. She stepped over Santana and knelt at her other side, feeling her pulse. "Right, she's breathing. What happened?"

"She just fainted, honestly Quinn," Mercedes said. "We were talking to her and she just collapsed."

"Okay," Quinn said and began whispering softly to Santana and stroking her hair. "Santana, sweetie, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, yeah?" Quinn held Santana's hand and felt a small squeeze. "Good girl, that's great. Can you open your eyes? Come on, you can do it." Santana's eyes began fluttering and she soon managed to open them, staring up at Quinn. "Heya, good to see you're with us again." Santana went to stand but Quinn pushed her back down. "No, you're not going anywhere. Mercedes and Tina are going to get the school nurse and she'll come to you, alright? I don't want you standing up, not after you just passed out on us."

"Where am I?" She managed, her vision all blurry and distorted.

"You're at school, in the choir room," Quinn told her softly. She nodded at Mercedes and Tina and the two of them left to get the school nurse. "Do you want me to get Kurt or Brittany?"

"Brittany's in a math test," Santana choked out. "And I don't want Kurt."

"Are you sure? Were you feeling unwell this morning at all?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure," Santana said. "And no, I felt fine. I was worrying about leaving Molly but I didn't feel unwell at all."

* * *

"What seems to be the problem?" Claire, the school nurse asked as she sat on the floor with Santana and Quinn. Santana's eyes kept drooping and she obviously wasn't up for talking so Quinn and Mercedes spoke for her.

"She was talking to me and Tina and she just fainted," Mercedes spoke.

"And I've only just managed to wake her up," Quinn said. "Mercedes came to get me."

"Santana, have you been stressed at all lately?" Claire asked.

"A little," she said. "Looking after Molly, trying to keep Brittany happy whilst trying to make Kurt apart of Molly's life, coming back to school. I just...I don't know, I've just been feeling really stressed out I guess."

"I'd say that's the reason you fainted, Santana," Claire sighed. "Maybe coming back to school today wasn't the best idea, eh?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I say go home, leave Molly with whoever you have left her with and just take some time for yourself and rest. Quinn, I'm sure you'll be allowed to leave school if you want to go with her."

"Can you?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded. "Thanks."

"Shall we let Brittany and Kurt know?" Tina asked.

"Yes but please tell them not to worry, especially Brittany," Santana said. "And please wait until B's finished her test because that's really important to her."

"Of course we will," Mercedes said. "You just go home and rest, don't worry about us."

"Come on sweetheart," Quinn said, slowly and carefully helping Santana to her feet. "We'll get you home, get you to bed and maybe we can have a little chat. Alright?" Santana nodded. "Alright, come on then."

When Santana and Quinn got back to Santana's place, Quinn got her settled on the couch with a blanket, some soup and a mug of Hot Chocolate. It reminded Santana of when she was a kid. Quinn had already rung Maribel, telling her to keep Molly because Santana needed a bit of time to herself.

"Feeling better?" Quinn asked and shut the living room door before sitting on the couch with Santana. She nodded, sipping at her drink. "So, are you ready for that little chat then? Then you can sleep."

"What chat?" She whispered.

"What's been going on, babe?" Quinn asked. "Why have you been so stressed out?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Talk to me, are you not coping with motherhood very well?"

"It's not that," Santana sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"I...It is hard being a mom, harder than I imagined but I...I'm also trying to be the best girlfriend I possibly can be," she admitted. "I love Brittany, I really do but I feel like we're not a proper couple." Santana started crying. "Because I...I'm always with Kurt and stuff."

"Kurt's the dad," Quinn pointed out.

Santana nodded. "I know, I know he is but I see other couples and then I look at Britt and I and I can't help but feel bad because I'm just being such a crap girlfriend and I feel really sorry for her."

"B loves you and you know that," Quinn comforted. "And the whole mother thing is only because you're new to it all. You're still getting used to it and Molly is very young." Quinn removed a lose strand of hair from Santana's face and smiled at her. "And it's okay to accept help every now and then. Maybe you shouldn't have come back to school so soon."

"I wanted to," Santana whispered.

"I know sweetie," Quinn sighed. "Maybe spend a few days with you and B, just the two of you. I'm always happy to have Molly and Kurt is especially and even your mom as well. You and B are now living together which will be easier for you both and you'll have lots of time alone then and maybe you should talk to someone, a therapist maybe?"

"No way," Santana scoffed. "I can't, no way."

"It will be a big help for you, I can see that you're struggling and being depressed after..."

"I'm not depressed," Santana interrupted. "I'm just finding it hard but I'm not depressed and I absolutely adore Molly, I really do."

"Of course you do, she's your baby girl," Quinn said. "But I still think you should talk to someone, at least think about it. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana sighed and placed her drink on the coffee table before resting her head on Quinn's lap. "Thank you."

"No problem," Quinn said with a smile and stroked at Santana's dark hair comfortingly. "I'm always here for you sweetie, always."


	27. Tears and Comfort

**MyGoldStar: Yeah, hopefully things will get better :)**

**Doodle91xxx: I've always loved a bit of Quinntana friendship, they're just amazing together :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Haha don't be sorry! Yeah, hopefully they will :)**

**LaurenKnight13: I love the episodes where Quinn's bitchy but in all my stories, I write her really caring and loveable haha. It's usually stories where she's protective over Santana and they're just really good friends. I like the way I write Quinn as well :)**

**Jemiisforever: She is, bless her :(**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Tears and Comfort

Quinn knocked lightly on the door of Kurt's house and stepped back, rubbing her hands together and waiting for an answer. Santana was still at home fast asleep and Brittany had gone round after school so she was in good hands. The door soon opened and Burt stood there.

"Hey," Quinn sighed. "Um...Is Kurt in at all? I'm Quinn, from school."

"Yeah, he's doing his homework," Burt said. "Come on in." Quinn thanked him quietly and walked through the door. "Kurt!" Burt called out to his son. "Quinn's here to see you!" Kurt soon appeared from his bedroom, shocked to see Quinn standing there.

"Hey," he greeted, confused. "Is everything okay? Is San feeling any better?" He had no idea that Santana had fainted at school. He'd just been told that she'd gone home, sick. Quinn gestured towards the living room and he followed her in. "What's going on? Quinn, you're really scaring me."

"What did Tina and Mercedes tell you and Brittany exactly?" Quinn asked.

Kurt shrugged. "They just told us both that Santana wasn't feeling very well, that's all."

"She fainted at school," Quinn told him straight out.

"Oh my god," Kurt immediately panicked. "Why? Is she okay? Is she at the hospital? Was she hurt? Where's Molly?"

"Stress, yes, no, no and with her mom," Quinn answered each question in turn.

"What?" Kurt whispered, shaking his head. "I forgot the questions I asked."

"She isn't hurt and she's not at the hospital," Quinn told him. "The school nurse said she'd fainted because of stress and Molly's still with her mom so she's fine."

"Stress?" Kurt asked and Quinn nodded. "About what?"

"Everything," Quinn said and took a seat on the couch. Kurt walked over and sat down beside her. "Molly, Brittany, just...Look, I have spoken to her. We had a good chat and she's actually just poured everything out to me which is very unlike Santana to be honest."

"What did she say?"

"She's stressed about Molly, I asked her if she was depressed and she said that she wasn't. She was just finding it hard adjusting to motherhood and she feels like she isn't a good enough mother and that she's being a rubbish girlfriend to Brittany." Quinn told him everything that Santana had told her, trying to remember every little detail. "And I um...I asked her to see someone."

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"I asked her if seeing a councillor would help her and being Santana, she said no and that there was no way she would do that but I convinced her to at least think about it," she said.

"She doesn't need to see a councillor!" Kurt yelled, running a hand through his hair. "She's fine!"

"Kurt, you're not married," Quinn laughed. "You have a baby together but she's not your wife, you can't go saying stuff like that as if you know her. I'm telling you, I had never seen Santana like that before and it really scared me. She needs help." He said nothing but just rested his head in his hands and sniffed, sounding as if he was crying. "What?" She asked. "Kurt, what is it?"

"I just..." He sighed deeply and looked up into Quinn's eyes, deep in thought. "I imagined it differently, you know? When I first found out that Santana was pregnant, I was terrified. I was gay and um...even though I didn't know it at first, so was she. We barely remembered the sex because we were completely hammered that night and we didn't really get along. When I found out she was going to keep it though, I realised that this was a baby and this would be my son or daughter and I...I was over the moon. I wanted to help and I thought that San and I would be like best friends, taking our kid to the park and having a laugh, just spoiling the kid rotten. I thought that it'd be the most luckiest baby in the world, having two amazing parents like San and I. When...When Molly was born and I held her for the first time and she stopped crying and just looked up at me, red in the face with tired eyes. She just grabbed my finger and it was then it finally sunk in that I was a dad. That day...That day was the happiest moment of my life and I'd give anything to relive that moment again." He sniffed and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"I never knew that," Quinn whispered. "I mean, I knew you were happy but I didn't know it meant that much to you."

"I never thought that I'd become a dad," Kurt sobbed. "I mean eventually when I got married but I'd be adopting, wouldn't I? I never knew I'd have a child that...that was actually mine and had my DNA and whatnot and now I have and...I just wish that Santana felt the same way."

"She does, she loves Molly so much," Quinn mentioned. "She's the best thing that ever happened to her and she's so glad that you're her dad. She's just stressed out and she needs your help. Molly's growing up and maybe it'd be easier but it might not get easier for San, unless she has the help." Quinn smiled and stood up from the couch, giving his shoulder a rub.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered, looking up at Quinn. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Is this for mommy?" Kurt asked as he sat at the kitchen table later that day with a card in front of him. It was his turn to look after Molly whilst Maribel went out with her husband and she was sat in her highchair, banging a spoon against the table and gurgling to herself. Kurt sighed as he opened the card up wrote his and Molly's name inside. "Mommy will like it, I'm sure," he said and gave her a kiss on the head.

Santana was at home with Quinn and Brittany. Quinn was in the kitchen making drinks and Brittany was on the couch with her arm round Santana, snuggling close to her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany whispered softly and Santana faintly nodded against her chest. "Are you sure?" She shook her head, wiping away her tears. "Oh babe, come here," Brittany soothed and hugged her tightly.

"What's up?" Quinn asked, walking in and placing the drinks on the coffee table. "Oh sweetie, what's the matter?" She asked and walked over to hug Santana who was now in tears.

"I'm such a terrible mother," Santana sobbed into Quinn's chest.

"No you're not," Quinn comforted, stroking her hair. There was a knock on the door. "Back in a minute." Santana faintly nodded and rested her head against her girlfriend as Quinn went to get the door. "San, look who's here," Quinn said as she walked back in. Santana looked up to see Kurt standing there with Molly in his arms and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," Santana cried, wiping her tears and remaining in Brittany's arms.

"Got you these," he said and handed her the flowers.

"What for?"

"Just thought you might need cheering up," he said with a smile and also handed her the card. Santana managed a smile and opened it up, smiling more when she saw Molly's name. "The card was Mol's idea, do you like it?"

She nodded. "Love it, thank you."

"Do you want to hold her?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Go on," he encouraged and knelt down on the floor, handing the baby over to Santana. Santana shifted uncomfortably and gently bounced Molly on her lap. "Can you...Can you please take her?"

"You're doing great," he praised.

"Take her!" She hissed. Quinn nodded at Kurt who immediately took Molly back. She started crying but Kurt kept her in his arms. "I'm just not ready, I'm not!"

"Alright," Kurt calmed. "Maybe I should go?"

"You don't have to," Quinn told Kurt.

"Please do," Santana ordered and Kurt faintly nodded and stood back up with Molly in his arms.

"See you later, I guess," he said and left the house with his daughter.


	28. Authors Note

Just a quick question guys. I don't know what to do about this story because I hadn't updated in a while so thought I would but whatever I write seems to upset someone in someway so I can't win and I keep getting guest reviews just being generally horrible about my writing and they don't even have the decency to actually sign in so what do you guys think about the story?


	29. Breast Milk and a Walk

**Doodle91xxx: It does indeed, thanks for your review :)**

**ARANIAG: There will be a happy ending, I can't do sad endings at all because then I'm just like why did I end it like that? Haha :)**

**Justagleethingbaby: I'm so glad you like it, I will keep writing for readers like you :)**

**Gleek114: Aww, I'm sorry. This is a chapter, I can promise you :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Thank you :)**

**kbleichroth: I'm glad that you think that, it really does mean a lot :)**

**asthctt1: I will involve those issues, thanks :)**

**fegw5709: I thought it was different but yeah, I was just getting a few nasty comments so I wanted to just ask people :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Your review seemed to make me smile the most. It was just lovely so thank you for that. It's readers like you who keep me going. I did write Santana having depression because of all those reasons, I actually know someone who got ****drunk, got pregnant and was only about sixteen/seventeen and she has had the exact same. I do have quite low self esteem and I have seen someone about it before and my problem is that I always have to please people so I sometimes write that I think people would like to read instead of writing for myself. It's something I'm trying to work on, kind of like my new years resolution lol. And do you actually think I have a talent? People say I'm good sometimes but no one has ever said that to me :)**

**I realise this should be chapter twenty eight because the note wasn't an actual chapter but I'd get confused then so it's 29 instead haha :)**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Breast Milk and a Walk

Molly cried and Brittany was the first one to wake up. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes, feeling the warmth of her girlfriend lying next to her. She was still fast asleep. Brittany didn't want to wake her so carefully climbed out of the double bed, tucked Santana back in and left the room to check on Molly. She was only next door in the nursery and she was lying in her crib, wide awake and screaming.

"Hey princess," Brittany whispered and lifted her out of the crib. Brittany then caught sight of the time and realised that Kurt and Blaine would be over in a bit. She'd completely forgotten they were coming round. "It doesn't matter if we're still in our pyjamas when they arrive, does it? Are you hungry? Need some food?" She asked and bounced Molly in her arms before going to the kitchen. Molly was still taking breast milk but they had a bottle in the refrigerator for when Santana couldn't do it. As she reached the kitchen, she herd a knock on the door. Sighing deeply, she went to answer it to see Kurt and Blaine standing there.

"Did we wake you?" Kurt asked, noticing that Brittany was still in pyjamas and Molly was crying.

Brittany shook her head. "No, Molly woke me up and we forgot you were coming so didn't set the alarm. San's still asleep, I was just about to feed Mol's."

"It's alright," Kurt laughed. "This is Blaine."

"Hey," Brittany said and headed back into the kitchen. "Can one of you hold Molly? I need to get the milk."

"Sure and you do know you're not meant to microwave that, right?" Kurt mentioned, taking Molly in his arms. "Because it's breast milk."

"Kurt, I know what I'm doing," Brittany said, squirting a bit onto her wrist and licking it.

"Gross!" Kurt yelled in unison, jumping back with a crying Molly in his arms. "Brittany, what...what the hell?"

"What did I do?" Brittany asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's breast milk, it...it's disgusting," Kurt shrieked, bouncing Molly.

"What is the big deal?" Blaine chuckled and grabbed hold of the bottle, doing the exact same as Brittany.

"God Blaine!" Kurt grimaced. "That is juice squeezed from a person. Why taste it?" He grabbed the bottle and began feeding Molly. "I cannot believe you two." They soon heard movement from upstairs and Santana came down, still in her pyjamas as well. "Hey sweetie, good sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and sat down at the table. "What's with all the noise?"

"Blaine and I tasted your breast milk and Kurt freaked out," Brittany giggled and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you freak out?" Santana asked him with a small smile on her face.

"Because it's breast milk, it's like...come from you and it's just...gross and..."

"I would think very carefully about your next words," Santana joked and Kurt faintly nodded, continuing to feed Molly in silence. "And just so you know Kurt, breast milk is a lot healthier and sweeter than normal milk."

"It's still wrong for someone else to try it," he pointed out.

Santana laughed a little and stood up, walking over and giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Britt Britt."

Brittany smiled. "Morning San, you seem happier today."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better today," Santana told her. "I had a good nights sleep."

"Glad to hear that," Brittany said, rubbing her back and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Would you like to finish feeding this little one?" Kurt offered her. "I think she prefers her mommy feeding her."

"No, no," Santana said, shaking her head. "You carry on feeding her, she's settled in your arms so let's just leave it like that." Kurt nodded and Santana walked back out of the kitchen.

"What did I do?" He sighed.

"You did nothing wrong," Blaine told his boyfriend. "It's just going to take time with her, okay? Baby steps, don't be mad at her." He nodded, knowing that Blaine was right.

"Will you guys be okay to watch Molly for a little while?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, she's my daughter," Kurt chuckled. "Of course I'll be okay to watch her. Where are you going anyway?"

"Taking San out for a little walk," Brittany said and had a quick glass of water before walking out. Santana was upstairs in her bedroom. "San, get dressed. We're popping out."

"Why? Where are we going?" Santana asked.

"You and I are going to take a walk," Brittany said. Santana faintly nodded but remained sitting on the bed as Brittany changed into an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Come on San, don't bother showering. You can do that later." Santana nodded and got up off of the bed, finding some old clothes to wear.

* * *

"Why did you bring me out here Britt?" Santana asked as she and Brittany walked round the park together later on. The sun was shining and it was nice out and both girls had a smile on their face. "If you want to talk about what's going on with me, then you have a wasted journey because I'm not talking about this to anyone. I'm not ready, I just need to deal with this on my own right now and I just need people to accept that. I know that might make me the most selfish person ever but right now, it's what I need to do and I hope that people understand that. I don't want to cause any fights."

Brittany nodded. "I know that San which is why I'm going to give you the space you need and everyone else will too. I just want to bring you out here so we could spend a little time together with no one else around. It's been a while since it was just us."

"I know," Santana whispered. "It's what happens when you have a baby. Your whole life just gets put on hold."

"We will get through this," Brittany said and wrapped an arm round her shoulder. "Together."

"I don't know, Britt," Santana sighed. "Right now I just don't know, I know you want us to spend some time together B but right now I just want to go home and back to sleep."

"Okay," Brittany agreed with a smile and turned them both round. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"I'm happy that you did this, don't get me wrong," Santana said. "It's such a nice day and it was a lovely idea but I just want to go home. I'm not mad or upset, I just need to be on my own that's all."

"Okay," Brittany said. "I get it San, I do so let's go yeah?" Santana thanked her quietly and rested her head against her shoulder as they headed back to the house.


	30. Santana Flips

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much and I see you haven't forgotten the day I promised you a signed book then. Don't worry, you shall get one :)**

**ResseGarcia: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like my work and that. I'm sure Santana will get better :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah I totally agree with all of that. You know Santana doesn't do talking about feelings though, just like in Glee when Brittany wanted to talk about feelings when they were together but Santana didn't. I know how she feels though, I don't really like talking to people about how I feel but I'm getting better at it :)**

**kbleichroth: Yeah I don't like seeing Santana sad either, she'll be happy again soon though :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Aww I actually think your English is really good :)**

**GUYS! Did you hear? Lea Michele is doing a worldwide tour this summer and I am really hoping that I can go! Fingers crossed anyway, we don't even know tour dates and locations yet but I hope I can go. It'll be a dream come true :)**

Chapter Thirty: Santana Flips

"So, would you like to tell me why you're here today then?" Miss Pillsbury asked as Santana sat opposite her in her office at school. She just shrugged her shoulders with her arms folded across her chest. "Santana," Miss Pillsbury sighed. "I realise that I don't have much experience in dealing with people...well...teens who have just had a baby but I um...I spoke to Quinn and she actually got a lot of help out of it."

"I don't have to talk to you," Santana spat at her. "I don't even need to be here. Do you want to know the only reason I am here? It's because Kurt went behind my back and booked me a stupid appointment! It's bad enough that my parents are trying to sort out out of school counselling for me."

"Santana, Kurt is just worried about you," Miss Pillsbury said. "Everyone is. You have a lot of people concerned about you at the moment."

"Yeah well they don't need to be," Santana snapped. She stood up and grabbed her back, kicked the chair and stormed out of the office, bumping into Kurt on the way.

"Whoa whoa," he stopped her and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "That wasn't an hour, that wasn't even ten minutes so go on, back in there."

"Fat chance," Santana yelled at her.

"Santana, come on," Kurt encouraged. "I'll sit with you if you like!" Santana pursed her lips together and kneed him right in the crotch before running off down the corridor. Rachel soon arrived at his side. "Fuck," he cursed.

"Are you okay?" She giggled.

"It's not funny," he said. "That was right where a guy does not want to be kneed, trust me."

"What do you think hurts the most?" Rachel asked. "Childbirth or being kicked in the crotch? Because face it, no one can experience both. Maybe Santana was just getting you back for the pain you put her through when she was in labor?"

"No!" He yelled, still in pain. "She was just angry because I'd booked her an appointment with Miss Pillsbury and she didn't want it, did she? Santana needs to realise that she needs help and that she needs to talk to people."

"Give her time, where do you think she's gone?" Rachel asked.

"No idea and to be honest..." Kurt sighed before walking away. "I don't care."

* * *

Santana was sat on the steps outside school, throwing rocks randomly onto the pavement in front of her. Quinn walked out and came to sit beside her, placing her bag down and sighing deeply.

"Kurt told me," Quinn said and Santana faintly nodded. "He was only trying to help. You have so many people concerned about you at the moment, Santana. You're not well and you're hurting everyone around you."

"Don't go acting like Miss Pillsbury, please," Santana muttered under her breath.

"There's a difference between me and Miss Pillsbury." Quinn smiled. "You actually like talking to me and I know you do because you've done it before, wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No," Santana snarled. "Just leave me alone! You think you know everything about me Quinn, just because you had a baby at sixteen and gave it up for adoption! Go ahead, say it!"

"Say what?" Quinn asked, feeling kind of scared.

"Say that I was in the wrong," Santana said. "That I made the wrong decision and that I should have given Molly up, just like you did! Come on Quinn because I can tell that that is what you are thinking!"

"That wasn't what I was thinking at all," Quinn said. "I admire you Santana, I really do because even though you're struggling, you had the courage to do what I couldn't do. You kept the baby and I'd give anything to rewind time and find the courage to do that myself."

"Just leave me alone," Santana sobbed, standing up and running down the steps. "You make me sound like a terrible mother!"

"How?" Quinn squealed, going to follow her.

"Because you'd give anything to have Beth back," she cried. "I have my daughter and look at how I'm treating her! I can't hold her, I can't feed her, I can't even look at her because do you want to know what I feel when I see her face...absolutely nothing at all! That is how bad I am!"

"You're not a bad mom," Quinn told her calmly. "You're just not well but you need to start realising that!"

"No!" Santana screamed and turned round to run.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled after her as Santana ran straight across the road, into an oncoming bus. Quinn's eyes widened as she watched her best friend fall to the ground. "No," she whispered and ran straight out into the road. "San," Quinn cried and knelt at her best friends side. She was conscious and the back of her head was bleeding. "Oh my god honey, look at me, look at me..."

"Is she okay?" The bus driver interrupted as he climbed out of the bus.

"Get away from her," Quinn ordered angrily.

"It wasn't my fault," he defended. "She ran straight out in front of me."

"Now!" Quinn shouted and got back to Santana. "San, where's it hurt?"

"My leg!" Santana screamed in tears as Quinn rubbed small circles up and down her back. "Quinn!"

"It's alright, it's alright," Quinn comforted. "We'll get you an ambulance, you're going to be okay."

"Quinn," Santana sobbed, looking up into the eyes of the blonde. "I...I need you to help me."


	31. The Aftermath of the Accident

**Holdonandstaystrong: I'm sure she will be, let's hope :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I can't even imagine how painful getting hit by a bus might be. It's good that she does have so much support :)**

**Gleek114: I love writing cliffhangers :)**

**Guest: You're welcome and I heard that as well. Is it actually true? She can't leave! :(**

**Catlover10808: Maybe she does :)**

Chapter Thirty One: The Aftermath of the Accident

"Hold my hand," Quinn said and offered her hand to Santana. Santana was crying hysterically at how painful her leg was. and she reached out straight away to grab hold of Quinn's hand whilst Quinn used her other hand to dab at the blood on Santana's head with her handkerchief. "Can you stand?" She asked and Santana shook her head, gritting her teeth together in pain. "I'm going to stay with you until the ambulance gets here and I have sent a text to Kurt, okay? He'll be out in a minute."

"I don't want him here," Santana sobbed but literally as she said that, Kurt came running down the school steps. He chucked his bag to the floor and rushed straight over to the girls. "Go away!"

"My god, what the hell happened?" He asked, holding his hands to his mouth once he noticed the blood pouring out of her head.

"She got hit by a bus," Quinn informed him, removing the handkerchief from her head. "I'm worried she's going to pass out, she's losing quite a bit of blood. Can you do me a favour, Kurt?"

"Sure," he said. "What do you want me to do?" By now Mercedes, Finn, Rachel and Puck had all gathered to see what had happened.

"Can you carefully, very carefully because she's in pain but roll up her jeans and check her leg?" Quinn asked. "It might be broken because she says it hurts and she can't stand."

"Alright," Kurt said and took a deep breath. "What leg hurts, San?"

"L...Left one," Santana choked out. Kurt nodded and began carefully rolling up the left leg of her jeans. Santana screamed out in pain. "It's okay, it's okay...I'm just going to have a look." He rolled it up and everyone immediately turned away.

"Oh my god, that's nasty," Rachel yelled, burying her face in Tina's shoulder.

"I feel sick," Tina said, shaking her head. Even Finn and Puck had to look away. Santana just screamed louder.

"It's okay," Kurt comforted. "Don't panic, sweetie. You've just dislocated your knee but you'll be alright."

"It hurts!" Santana sobbed harder as Kurt gave her shoulder a rub. "Like more than when I gave birth to Molly!"

Kurt chuckled. "I know sweetie, I know. Just relax yourself though, okay? The more you work yourself up, the more it's going to hurt. We're all here and we're not going to leave you. I promise." Kurt then turned to Quinn. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to get the ambulance called like right now," Quinn said. "She's losing too much blood, she needs to get to the hospital before she passes out and the police need to be called as well."

"Where's Molly?" Santana cried. "I...I want her."

"She's with your mom, okay?" Kurt said. "She's fine."

"I want to see her," she said. "I want to see my baby."

"Okay but let's concentrate on you first," Kurt told her calmly. "Then we will get Molly here, alright?" Santana nodded, closing your eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, Santana," Quinn ordered sternly, mostly because she was so concerned for her friend. "Don't go to sleep sweetie."

"My head hurts," she said.

"I know sweetie, has anyone called an ambulance yet?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah it's on it's way," Rachel said, coming back over. "They said not to move her, just to keep talking to her. The police have been called too."

"Hey San," Kurt spoke to Santana, smiling at her. "Our little girl is amazing, right? She's just like you, everyone says it."

Santana nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah she is. You're jealous, right?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah that's right. I thought maybe we could have some family photos done with you, me and Molly and then have loads done of Molly. When you're feeling better of course."

"I'd like that," Santana said. "Molly's got loads of nice pretty outfits she can wear."

"Thank you," Quinn mouthed at Kurt who nodded, continuing to rub Santana's back gently to try and comfort her.

* * *

"Okay sweetheart, what's your name?" A paramedic asked as she knelt down next to Santana to deal with her. Santana managed to say her name, still crying, partly from pain and partly from fear. "Okay well my name is Karen and I'm just going to take a look at you, okay?"

"Santana!" Came a loud squeal and Brittany came rushing over. Rachel and Finn immediately grabbed hold of her so she couldn't get close to Santana. "Let me go! I need to see my girlfriend!"

"Brittany, she's fine," Quinn told her. "She's just got a sore head and a dislocated knee but she's going to be absolutely fine."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Brittany cried. "San!"

"We didn't want to scare you," Rachel whispered, pushing Brittany back. "She'll be okay, she'll be okay."

"She's my girlfriend," Santana told Karen in tears. "Can she come with me?"

"Course she can love," Karen said, nodding her head. "Now, we're just going to pop your knee back into place and I realise it hurts so if you'd like to take some gas and air and that will help with the pain. Your friends can help you."

"Here," Kurt said, holding it to Santana's mouth and having her take some. "There we go, you'll feel better in a minute."

"Still hurts," Santana sobbed.

"The gas and air will help," Quinn said, kissing her cheek to try and sooth her. "And just look at Kurt, okay? Don't look at what the paramedic is doing, look at Kurt." Santana nodded and continued to take the gas and air as she glanced towards Kurt. "Good girl."

"Is she going to be okay?" Brittany asked and Rachel nodded, linking arms with her. "Are you sure?"

"Brittany, she'll be fine," Finn said. "And you can go in the ambulance with her, yeah? I think San wants you there." Brittany faintly nodded her head and walked slowly over to her girlfriend, kneeling down and taking her hand.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Santana whispered back. "Rachel."

"Um...It's Brittany," Brittany said. "What's wrong with her?"

"The gas and air seems to be kicking in a little bit," Quinn said. "It makes people go a bit loopy Britt, don't worry."

"Oh," Brittany giggled, kissing Santana's forehead.

"Okay, we're going to just pop your knee back in Santana," Karen said. "You'll be absolutely fine, just look at your friends and carry on with the gas and air." Santana nodded and did just as the paramedic told her to. "Good girl."

"You're going to be okay," Brittany reassured your girlfriend and gave her another kiss. "I promise you."


	32. A Proper Family

**kbleichroth: Yeah you know what Brittany's like. It's probably best that she wasn't there at the time. And yeah Brittany will be :)**

**Caitlin: I blocked you because of your nasty reviews and there's a reason I keep deleting your guest reviews, because you're still being nasty towards my work. Like I said I don't want to cause a fight because I hate arguing with my reviewers but if you could reply to my message that'd be great. I know you may not be a fan of my stories because I'm not the best writer out there and not everyone likes my work but if you don't then could you just not review please? Thank you. **

Chapter Thirty Two: A Proper Family

"Thanks Maribel," Kurt thanked her as she handed Molly over to him. "And look, Santana will be fine. Quinn and Brittany are in there with her, she's stitches in her head and her she's going to be on crutches on a while but she will be fine."

"God, I just can't believe my baby could have died," Maribel sobbed.

"She didn't though," Kurt said, bouncing Molly in her arms. "Why don't you and your husband go and get a drink? I'll let Santana know you popped by, okay? She needs her daughter right now, she was asking for her earlier."

Maribel nodded. "Thank you Kurt."

When Maribel and Emilio had gone off, Kurt headed into Santana's hospital room. She was lying in bed with her leg in a cast, Quinn sitting in a chair next to the bed with a magazine. Brittany was hobbling around the room on Santana's crutches.

"I thought Santana was the one who dislocated her knee," Kurt joked. "Not Brittany."

"They're so weird," she laughed.

"Molly?" Santana asked, trying to sit up. "Is my mom here?"

"Yes she wants to see you but her and your dad have gone off to get a quick drink, want to hold her?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded, holding her arms out. "Here we go princess, mommy needs a cuddle I think." He gently placed Molly in Santana's lap. Santana held onto her so she wouldn't fall and Molly smiled, glancing round the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Santana said. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt asked, stroking her hair.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," Santana said and turned to Quinn. "And I...I yelled at you when you were only trying to help me, I didn't mean any of it guys. I just...I put up these walls to anyone who actually wants to help."

"But you're okay now," Quinn reminded her. "Santana, things could have been much worst. We're not angry at you, we're just glad you're okay." Santana faintly nodded her head, looking down at her baby girl who'd fallen asleep against her chest.

"She's missed you," Brittany said, walking over and leaning the crutches against the wall. "She's missed her mommy."

"Yeah she has," Santana chuckled.

"Are you still up for those family photos?" Kurt asked Santana.

"Brittany as well?" Santana asked him. "Please Kurt, she is Molly's second mom and my girlfriend after all."

"Of course," Kurt said with a smile and looked towards Brittany. "San and I were thinking of getting professional photos done with Molly, when she's better but it will be going ahead."

"That sounds great," Brittany said. "I'd love to be apart of that, are you sure though?"

Santana nodded. "Positive." She looked back down at Molly and smiled to herself, leaning over to kiss her gently on the head. Molly remained fast asleep with her tiny hands curled up into fists. "I will get better, you know? She's my little girl and the best thing that ever happened to me, she needs me."

"Of course you will," Kurt whispered. "It'll take time but you will."

"I'll go to counselling," Santana told him. "Honestly Kurt, I will. I'll have outside of school counselling, I'll talk to Miss Pillsbury, whatever it takes."

"And we'll help you get better," Quinn said. "We're proud of you, every single one of us."

"Am I allowed to hold Molly, San?" Brittany asked nervously. "I don't want to wake her."

"You can hold her," Santana said. "This little one usually sleeps like a log." She gently picked Molly up and held her out to Brittany. Brittany leaned across and took the sleeping baby in her arms, holding her to her chest and patting her bottom. "See, still sleeping."

"She likes mommy Britt Britt," Brittany said, walking up and down the hospital room and bouncing her. "Ssshh, good girl."

"She's good with her, isn't she?" Santana asked Quinn and Kurt as they watched Brittany.

"Britt's great with babies," Quinn mentioned. The door then opened and Maribel walked into the room, holding a teddy bear with a 'GET WELL SOON' t-shirt on it.

"Mom." Santana smiled as her mom came and gave her a hug, handing the bear to her. "Mom," she laughed. "I'm a bit too old for stuffed animals but I love it, thank you."

"I wanted to get you something," Maribel said, hugging her tightly again so Santana couldn't breathe. "Oh love, you silly girl."

"I'm sorry mom," Santana apologised into her chest. "It won't happen again, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she sighed with tears in her eyes. "Like these guys probably said, I'm just glad you're alright."

"We did," Quinn laughed. "And um...Santana's agreed to get help, she's finally realised that she needs it."

"That's because I have such great friends to help me realise that," Santana said. "And two wonderful parents as well."

"God, don't go all soft on us," Quinn said, playfully hitting Santana's shoulder. "That is not the Santana Lopez we know."

"The doctor says I have to stay in overnight," Santana said. "Can you guys maybe stay with me?"

"Of course," Kurt agreed. "We would never leave you and you know that."


	33. A Councillor Visit

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah she just needs to take baby steps :)**

**kbleichroth: Thank you so much :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: It is indeed :)**

**Okay guys I am just going to come right out and say it. I really don't care if you hate the story, I know some people hate my work hence why they don't read it but FYI if you do leave a horrible review then I will delete it because I have noticed that most of you are cowards and don't even bother signing in and if you do leave a horrible review on your actual account then I'll just report it. Simple. I don't mind constructive criticism because I agree that that'll help my writing and make it better but just being plain rude and nasty about my writing and my ideas is just pathetic. I'm not going to stop writing because it's something that I enjoy and there are people out there who actually want to read what I write so just please stop wasting your time. Like I said, the review will either be deleted or I'll just report your account. **

Chapter Thirty Three: A Councillor Visit

"Britt, that tickles," Santana giggled as she had her leg propped up on the footstool, Brittany signing it for her in a red crayon. "Let me see what you've put," she said when Brittany had stopped writing. She'd drawn a little love heart with 'Lord Tubbington and I love you" written across it. Her name was then signed underneath. "Aww B, that's lovely, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Brittany said with a smile. "Does it hurt?"

"It did for a little while at first but not anymore," Santana said. "Besides I get to sit and watch TV all day, I don't have to go to school and I have everyone cleaning up after me so it's not all too bad."

"Don't get used to it," Kurt said as he walked into the living room with drinks for each of them. "Molly's down for her nap. What's on TV?"

"Jeremy Kyle," Santana said, having a sip of her drink. "You know, I'd never take my problems on live TV. Can you imagine walking down the street and hearing someone yell you were on Jeremy Kyle?"

"I know what you mean," Kurt chuckled and sat down in the armchair. "Is there anything else on? This show gets pretty depressing sometimes."

"Can we watch Dora the Explorer?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, Molly isn't in the room," Santana laughed, shooting her girlfriend a confused look.

"I know," Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of like that show if I'm honest, it taught me Spanish."

"I thought I taught you Spanish," Santana reminded her.

"You both did," Brittany said and planted a kiss on Santana's cheek before sitting on the couch next to her.

"Kurt, when was that woman coming round?" Santana asked, an arm wrapped round Brittany's shoulder.

"Three o'clock," Kurt told her. "In other words, any minute now." Santana nodded and got back to the TV, flicking through the channels to see what was on.

"Is that the councillor?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded and sighed, "yeah, she runs some group therapy session and seeing as I can't walk right now she said that she'd pop round just to run things over and talk about it with me."

"It's ironic how you used the phrase run things over," Kurt joked, laughing to himself. "When that's exactly what happened to you." The doorbell soon rang. "That'll be here, I'll go."

"No! I will, you've done enough," Santana said. "Can you pass me my crutches?" Kurt just gave her a look as if to say are you kidding me. "Please, I need a walk around anyway. It gets pretty uncomfortable sitting in the same position all day."

"You mean hop around," he teased but grabbed the crutches from the side of the couch and passed them to her. With Brittany's help, Santana managed to stand and hop out of the room on her crutches. She reached out and opened the door to see the councillor standing there.

"Santana?" She asked and Santana nodded, out of breath from the amount of effort she'd had to put in.

"I did say you should have stayed sitting," Kurt said as he stood by the staircase, watching Santana. "Using crutches can be tiring, I broke my ankle when I was ten."

"Whatever," Santana muttered and turned back to the councillor. "Ignore him."

"Okay Santana," she laughed and walked in. "I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you. Where's easiest for you? We'll sit down and have a chat, are your friends joining?"

"I'd like it to just be us if that's okay," Santana said. She didn't really want Kurt and Brittany listening. "And it's probably easier to sit in the living room, that's where I'm set up for my leg and stuff." Wendy nodded as Santana hobbled back into the living room. Kurt and Brittany left and Santana sat back down on the couch with her leg up. Wendy helped her before sitting beside her.

"So, your mom told me what happened then when I spoke to her on the phone," Wendy said. "You were brave getting hit by a bus, I would have screamed the place down if that was me."

"I did," Santana laughed.

"So, do you know why your mom made an appointment?" Wendy asked and Santana nodded. "Would you like to tell me? I mean I no but I'd just like to hear it from your mouth."

"Because I've not been coping very well with looking after a baby," Santana whispered softly. "And I've been quite stressed."

"Thank you Santana," Wendy thanked her. "I have dealt with many girls in the exact same position as you so don't worry, you're not alone."

"Yeah," Santana said quietly.

"What do you say about having a couple of group therapy sessions once your leg's better?" Wendy suggested. "And see how you get on? I know it may be scary but you should give it a chance because talking does help and you want to get better, don't you?"

"I do." Santana nodded. "And I...I wouldn't mind that, when my leg's better?"

"Yes, I'm not expecting you to come along on crutches or anything," Wendy laughed. "Because that will probably make things a whole lot harder for you but what do you say?"

"Sure," Santana said and nodded her head, smiling. "I'll do it."


	34. Surprise

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Haha awww it's lovely to know that you've been reading, thanks for your review. It really made me smile. Love your username by the way, I loves me some Glee too :) **

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah she just had to write a cute message to her girlfriend. When my friend had her leg in the cast, I was just begging to sign it. She had like almost the entire school all over it bless her :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Thank you, I just felt I needed to write something. I would usually run away but I'm trying this new thing now of not :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Yeah Wendy seems nice, I wouldn't mind talking to her :)**

**MyGoldStar: Aww thank you and I'm really glad that you think I have a talent, like I said before not many people say that to me :)**

**Jemiisforever: Yeah, at least she's getting the help she needs now :)**

Chapter Thirty Four: Surprise

There were so many people with different kinds of problems in group therapy. Santana had had this idea of everyone having the same issue as her but no, some people were in her position but some had an eating disorder, some had low self esteem and some had been in hospital for being diagnosed with a mental illness. The Latina felt quite nervous as she walked into the session and regretted it straight away. All eyes were on her because she was the new girl.

"Santana, I'm so glad that you could join us," Wendy said comfortingly and shook her hand. "If you'd like to take a seat." Santana faintly nodded and held onto her notepad and pen as she took a seat next to a red headed girl who didn't talk. She gulped nervously and opened her notepad as Wendy continued talking. They went round the circle and introduced themselves first so Santana knew who everybody was.

"Now who is going to start off talking today?" Wendy asked, her eyes on the girl next to Santana. Her name had turned out to be Kirsty. "Kirsty, are you going to try for us today?" She shook her head. She seemed younger than Santana, maybe about fourteen. "Okay sweetie, that's fine. Santana, I know you're new and I don't want to put you on the spot but would you like to talk?"

"No," Santana whispered and shook her head.

"It's alright, you are new to the session after all," Wendy said. "Naomi?"

Naomi ended up talking about how she'd spent a couple of years in a psychiatric ward, after being diagnosed with Schizophrenia. She'd tried to kill her own mom.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Kurt asked when Santana climbed into the passenger seat beside her. By the look on her face, she didn't really want to talk about it so he didn't push her much further. "Brittany and Quinn are looking after Molly."

"You could have brought her along," Santana told him, looking back at her empty car seat. "I wouldn't have minded."

Kurt smiled. "I wasn't sure. Did you make any friends?"

"No," Santana muttered. "It was group therapy Kurt, not the first day of school."

"Sorry," he apologised. "Do you want to grab a McDonalds on the way home? It's almost six and I thought you might be hungry."

"A McDonalds?" Santana asked, frowning at him.

"Well I would take you somewhere nicer but I like McDonalds and besides, I only have enough money on me for that. What do you say?" Santana just faintly nodded and strapped herself in. "Cool, let's be off then." He put the car in gear and looked over his left shoulder before driving off. "You know you can talk to me, I won't say anything to anyone."

"I don't really want to," Santana told him. "It's confidential Kurt, meaning that I don't have to say anything I say in there to anyone out here."

"I know," he sighed. "I just thought you might want to, that's all." He indicated and looked in his mirror before changing lanes, then thanked the driver behind him for letting him go.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, realising that they were going in the completely wrong direction for McDonalds and that the drive was taking a lot longer than it should.

"McDonalds," Kurt said.

"You're a terrible liar," Santana laughed and stared out of the window. "Where are we going?" Kurt didn't answer her though and just carried on driving. He turned the radio on and an old Katy Perry song came blaring out.

"Can you believe that Molly is six months already?" Kurt asked, trying to make conversation. "Time's gone quick."

"Yeah it has," Santana agreed. "Can you please tell me where we are going?"

Kurt still didn't answer her question but as they carried on driving, Santana could see the beach in the distance. She sat up in her seat and Kurt smiled as they pulled up and parked in the car park next to it.

"Where are we?" Santana asked as the two of them climbed out.

"What does it look like, the zoo?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Come on." He then opened the trunk of the car and brought out a picnic basket and a red blanket. "And look who's here to meet us," he said as they walked down the hillside onto the sandy beach. There was a yellow and blue pop up tent and Brittany and Quinn were both sat outside building a sandcastle with Molly.

"Did you plan this?" Santana asked, glancing towards Kurt.

"Well, either that or it was just a really weird coincidence," Kurt chuckled, walking over to the two girls and his daughter. "Hey princess," he greeted and kissed Molly's head. Molly looked excited to see her parents there with her and began giggling and clapping her hands. "Good girl." Santana still looked extremely confused. "Surprise," he said.

"What...What's this for?" Santana stuttered.

"We thought that you could use a break," Quinn said. "So the four of us and Molly have a little weekend away at the beach and we even have a small holiday cottage to stay in that we booked."

"What about my things?" Santana asked. "Clothes and stuff?"

"Sorted," Kurt said and placed an arm round her. "We packed your things up when you were at therapy and it's all in Quinn's car."

"You guys have thought of everything, I...I'm just shocked," Santana said, holding her hands to her face.

"Well you deserve it sweetie," Brittany said, walking over and giving her a kiss. "I love you. How about some swimming, huh? You can go and get changed into your costume and you and I can head down to the water."

"What about Molly?" Santana asked. "Does she have any sunscreen lotion?"

"Done," Quinn said and placed a pink sunhat on top of Molly's head. "And she even has a little hat, can't have the little princess getting burnt now can we?"

"Come on," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand. "Go and put your swim gear on and I'll race you down to the water."

Santana giggled, smiling at her. "Oh, you're on."


	35. Quinn's Confession

**kbleichroth: Thanks so much :)**

**MyGoldStar: You gotta love Glee. I'm having a marathon at the moment, it's been going for the past couple of weeks and I'm only on "Born This Way" haha. Watching the episodes in order :)**

**LaurenKnight13: She is lucky :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I thought so after everything Santana has been through and then the therapy as well :)**

**snowboardgurl: No she isn't. She was but she isn't anymore :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: I ****won't :) aww and would love to PM you. I met so many great friends on this site that I actually now talk to constantly, like more than the friends I hang out with, haha. My username has been the same for ages, I was thinking of changing it to celebrate the release of Lea's album "Louder" like I did with my icon but I never got round to it :)**

**I'm going to just throw a random dedication at the top of this chapter just because I can and feel like it, lol. Writing has always been my form of therapy. I started writing when I was like five or six but of course then they were short stories like "The Adventures of Kit and Kat," "Peter Pan 3" and "Mitsy and Penguin's Big Adventure." Yes I actually wrote those. Kit and Kat were two little bears I made up and Mitsy and Penguin were my rabbits, hehe. I was young, sue me! I still have them in my bedroom, written on folded up sheets of paper in pencil with drawings on each page. **

**Anyway, onto my dedication. I never wrote my stories with my own characters and stuff on Wattpad because even though some people have been published through that site, I never fancied it. Yes, I eventually want to publish but those stories are for myself (not even my parents read them) and I am saving them to edit and publish when I get the chance. Apparently some agencies and stuff don't accept work that is already online, hence why I don't use Wattpad. **

**My friend got me into Fanfiction when we were about thirteen. We're nineteen now. We always shared our fanfics on the bus and talked about ideas. She wrote for the book "Maximum Ride" and I wrote for "iCarly." We don't talk anymore now but I carried on writing Fanfiction ever since. I wrote iCarly, Harry Potter, Twilight, Friends, 90210, Pretty Little Liars and then moved onto Glee when that started. I've written Glee ever since.**

**I know this site will never get me into the publishing world because the characters are already written for you but it has helped me realise that I can be an author. I never used to think I had potential but I've had so many lovely reviews and comments on my work. My first story was iCarly and called A Hidden Secret based around Sam and Freddie's relationship. That had like 50 chapters and over 300 reviews and I was so shocked and amazed. **

**What I'm trying to say is that I love you all and you're all just the best. Even people who don't review my stories randomly PM me sometimes saying how much they like my work. It just makes me smile knowing that you'll be sat behind your computer screens, smiling and leaving lovely reviews on my stories. Sure, I get some hate but I don't mind because most of my reviews have been so lovely and in the publishing world you're bound to get some hate.**

**So thank you all so much for being there and liking my work. I am going to stop rambling now and just write the damn chapter, lol. I will be dedicating my first published book, whether it's self published or traditionally published to my lovely Fanfiction readers. I love you all :) **

Chapter Thirty Five: Quinn's Confession

"Am I allowed to ask you about therapy?" Brittany asked as she and Santana lay next to each other in the pop up tent. Santana removed the shades from her face and smiled across at Brittany. She had to admit that the blonde looked hot in her bikini.

"Sure," Santana sighed with a smile on her face.

"How was it?" Brittany asked her, taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"It was alright," Santana said and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "Don't tell Kurt I told you any of this by the way," she sighed. "He asked me about it in the car and I refused to talk."

"I won't," Brittany laughed. "Did you talk about your problems?"

"Wendy asked me to," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders. "But I refused. She said that it was totally fine though because I was new there and everything. Honestly B, I did try to talk and...well...no words came out."

"That's alright," Brittany whispered, reaching out to hold her hand. "So do all the people there have the same problem as you?"

"Well most of them spoke about their problems," Santana said. "And couple of them do but not all, there are some who have mental illnesses, some who were abused, some self harm and so on."

"You'll talk when you're ready." Brittany smiled at her. "These things take time, right? Do you want to go and get an ice-cream, just the two of us? Kurt and Quinn seem fine looking after Molly."

"Sure," Santana laughed as they climbed out of their tent. Kurt was walking up and down the sand with Molly in his arms laughing as Quinn paddled in the water. Molly was watching her with wide eyes and giggling every time a wave came and splashed her. "We're off to get ice-cream!" Santana called and walked off to the little beach hut with Brittany.

"Okay, what do you want?" Brittany asked when they got their. "I'll pay, my treat."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Positive, I'm going to have a cone," Brittany said. "San?"

"Me too," she said and the man nodded at them both, getting them made. Brittany handed Santana her ice-cream and then took her own before paying.

"Thanks." She took her change and walked off to sit on a nearby bench, Santana following.

"It's nice getting some alone time with my girlfriend," Santana said, the wind blowing her hair around. "Things always get in the way. Kurt, Molly. I love them both but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I've kind of felt the same way," Brittany said. "But I still love you."

"I love you too," Santana said and scooped some of the ice-cream off the top of her cone with her finger. She then laughed and tapped Brittany's nose.

"That's cold!" Brittany squealed and did the exact same to Santana.

"What are we like?" She asked, shaking her head and continuing to eat her ice-cream. "We should so go back to the tent with ice-cream on our noses. Can you imagine Quinn and Kurt's faces?"

"Would Molly like ice-cream?" Brittany asked.

"I've never tried her on it," Santana said. "And I don't think she's even old enough yet, Kurt and I are still trying to get used to what she should eat at six months you know?"

Brittany nodded. "Understood."

"You have ice-cream all around your mouth," Santana giggled at her. "You are such a messy eater."

"My mom always said that," Brittany said. "Come on, shall we head back now?"

"We should do really," Santana agreed. They both stood up from the bench and walked back with their arms round each other.

"Took you a long time to get ice-cream," Kurt said when they arrived back.

"We talked for a bit," Santana said. "I'm going back into the tent if that's okay." Kurt nodded as Santana went into the tent to finish her ice-cream off. Molly was sat on the sand playing with a bucket and spade. Brittany handed her ice-cream to Kurt and sat down to play with her whilst Quinn followed Santana into the tent. "What's up Q?" Santana asked as she read a magazine.

"I can only take so much sun," Quinn laughed and sat next to her. "I want to ask you something actually."

"Shoot."

"When did you first realise you were gay?" Quinn asked.

Santana thought about it for a second. "Well, I've always kind of looked at girls differently like I'd look at someone and think she's so hot but I still kissed and slept with boys. Britt and I then started fooling around sometimes and stuff and I...I realised that I liked her way more than a friend and I guess it was then when I finally realised. Why?"

"Because..." Quinn sighed deeply. "I think I might like Rachel."


	36. Mini Golf

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah it was and I needed to add some Quinn and Rachel into the story :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Haha your review made me smile and I have already replied to you via PM. Love talking to you :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I love that pairing as well :)**

**kbleichroth: Thank you :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Faberry will be coming! Exactly, I like that idea. Quinn has been an awesome friend seeing as she'd been through pregnancy and now Santana's been through coming out so can help her too :)**

**Jemiisforever: More to come :)**

**Warning! This is a Quinntana chapter, not in a romantic way but just friendship. Just letting people know that there isn't any Brittana in this chapter, it kinda follows from what Quinn told San :)**

Chapter Thirty Six: Mini Golf

"So, what are we doing today gang?" Kurt asked the next morning as he came downstairs from the shower and sat down at the table. The girls were already awake and Molly was sat in her highchair, Santana feeding her her baby food. "Shopping, beach again? There's mini golf about ten minutes from here."

"You and B can take Molly somewhere," Santana said as Quinn's eyes widened. "Quinn and I are going to have a girly day."

"What?" Brittany asked, looking a little upset.

"We um...We don't have to, Santana," Quinn said, shaking her head as she ate her cereal. "Please, spend some time with your girlfriend and your daughter."

Santana looked towards her. "No," she said and turned back to Kurt and Brittany. "Sorry guys but I just want to spend this morning with Quinn, we can meet up for lunch later and do something as a group this afternoon."

"We're not here for long San," Brittany reminded her. "I want some quality time with you."

"We'll get it," Santana reassured her. "I promise but this morning, I want some time with Quinn."

* * *

"Is this about what I told you yesterday?" Quinn asked as she and Santana walked along the pavement towards the mini golf game. "Because I'm not a child, I can handle it on my own and you don't need to talk about it with me."

"Don't act like me," Santana scoffed.

"What?" Quinn asked, feeling confused.

"Refusing to talk about feelings," Santana said and handed the man the money before grabbing two clubs and two balls. "Have the pink one," Santana said and handed it to Quinn whilst she took the yellow. "Anyway, why do you think you like her?"

"I just want to spend every single moment with her, I...I check out her ass when she's not looking..."

"Gross," Santana cut her off and pulled a disgusted look. "Berry has no ass on her. Can I go first?" Quinn nodded as Santana placed her ball down and hit it with her club. It went through the hole in the windmill and straight out the other end, unfortunately missing the hole. "Crap," Santana cursed and walked away to let Quinn take her go. "You should ask her out."

"No way," Quinn shrieked. "There is no way I am telling her that I like her! She's straight, remember?"

"So?" Santana asked and shrugged her shoulders. "Quinn, it doesn't have to be a date. Ask her to hang out as friends, I always knew you liked her."

"How did you know?" Quinn asked.

"Hit the ball already," Santana chuckled. The blonde rolled her eyes and took her go, getting a hole in one. "Nice," Santana laughed with a smile. "And do you remember when you first found out I was pregnant? You, Britt and I went to see Frozen at the movie theatre."

"I remember," Quinn said. "What does that have to do with anything? That was like...ages ago, how do you still remember it?"

"I have good memory," Santana giggled as she whacked her ball into the hole. They then walked together to the next one. "Anyway, you were so upset that Rachel couldn't make it to the movie and then you said I think I'm going to ask her out, thought about what you said and soon rephrased it."

"You got that?" Quinn asked, holding a hand to her mouth.

Santana nodded and smirked. "Oh yes."

"Do you think everyone knows then?" Quinn asked.

"No." Santana shook her head. "I don't know about Kurt and Brittany but no one else has picked up on it. How long have you liked her for?"

"A while," Quinn said quietly. "Thanks for acting so cool about this by the way."

"I'm your best friend," Santana said. "And I'm gay as well. Besides, you have been there for me since the very start of my pregnancy. I've done nothing for you, the least I can do is pay you back."

"I don't want anything in return," Quinn said and leaned on her club as Santana eventually took her go. The ball rolled up the hill and straight back down. "Bad luck and I helped you because I love you." Santana looked up. "Oh no, not like that."

"I wasn't thinking that," Santana said. "I have a girlfriend and you love Rachel. I'm just shocked because well...we've had our moments in the past and I...I didn't realise I meant that much to you."

"You're my best friend," Quinn said. "Sure, we have had our moments but there is always time to start fresh, huh?"

"Totally," Santana laughed. "Are you going to ask Rachel out then or not?"

"Not on a date," Quinn said. "Not at first anyway, just as friends."

"Sounds like a good plan and Q, Berry is crazy if she doesn't like you back," Santana said. "Trust me, you're an amazing girl."

"Thanks," Quinn thanked her. "I haven't played mini golf in ages, it brings back childhood memories."

"It's nice with you," Santana said. "Brittany has never really understood the game and Kurt would act like a complete child. Besides, there would have always been one of us having to hold Molly or entertain her in some way."

"What are they doing with Molly?" Quinn asked.

"I think Kurt was planning on taking her down to the beach again, she seemed to love it yesterday," Santana mentioned. "It was all completely new to her."

"You're a great mom, you do know that right?" Quinn asked. "You're brilliant with her."

Santana shrugged. "Thanks," she sighed and smiled. "Let's finish this game, shall we? We're meeting them at one for lunch."

"Sure," Quinn said with a nod.

"Oh and Quinn?" Santana said before they carried on. "Ask Rachel out, you can do it. I know you can."

"Yeah," Quinn replied. "I will."


	37. The Last Night

**I don't really know how to reply to all of the reviews from the latest chapter I'm afraid because most of them as expected were complains about there not being any Brittana. I did mention that the whole of Chapter 36 would be Quinntana because it followed on from Quinn coming out. **

Chapter Thirty Seven: The Last Night

"I can't believe that we have to go back home tomorrow," Brittany said as she and Santana lay on their bed of the little beach cottage. She slowly kissed along Santana's neck who smiled and shut her eyes, groaning with enjoyment. "I love it here so much."

"Me too," Santana sighed. "And now we have to go back to our boring lives of school, work and therapy."

"You'll soon get used to therapy," Brittany giggled as she stopped kissing Santana and just lay down beside her, her arm draped across the Latina's stomach. "I could come with you next time if you like."

"I think I'd like that," Santana said, resting her head against her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked. "You seem so out of it, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Santana lied. She felt desperate to tell Brittany that Quinn was gay but she'd been sworn to secrecy. Then again, she knew that Brittany wouldn't tell anyone so maybe it wouldn't matter if she told just her. "Okay, if I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone. Understand?"

"Of course," Brittany whispered and nodded her head. "What's wrong?"

"It's about what Quinn told me," Santana whispered to her silently. "And she can't know I've told you or she will literally kill me." Brittany nodded again. "She...She's gay, she's in love with Rachel."

"Really?" Brittany asked in shock. "Quinn? Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Positive," Santana said. "That's what we were talking about when we went off on our own, I just wanted to talk to her about it and she's going to ask Rachel out."

"Oh my god," Brittany said. "I never thought that'd happen. Rachel isn't gay though."

"Exactly but I think Quinn said she's just going to ask Rachel out as friends at first," Santana informed her.

"Sounds like a good idea," Brittany said. "Where are Kurt and Quinn today by the way?"

"Gone to the nearest grocery store to get bacon and rolls and stuff, Kurt was going to do a barbecue on the beach tonight as it's our last day here," she said just as Molly started crying. "Oh dear, sorry B."

"It's alright," Brittany said, moving away from Santana so she could get up off of the bed. "Go and see to her."

"Thanks," Santana thanked her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the bedroom to check on her daughter. Molly was lying wide awake in her bassinet in the living room of the cottage. "Hello princess," Santana said and lifted her up into her arms. She then sat down on the couch with Molly on her lap, laying back against her stomach. "Hey, why are you crying huh?" Molly sniffled and soon calmed down as Santana bounced her gently. "Is that why? Did you just want cuddles with mommy?"

"Is she okay?" Brittany questioned, walking out of the bedroom.

"She's fine," Santana said and continued to bounce her. Molly was now giggling and clapping her hands together. "I think she just wanted cuddles and attention that's all."

"She's a devil," Brittany laughed and sat down beside her, tickling Molly under her chin. "She knows that mommy and mama Britt were having cuddle time with each other so she thought that she'd try and stop us."

"Maybe that was her plan," Santana said. Brittany picked up a cuddly pink bunny rabbit from the floor and waved it in front of Molly's face. The little girl laughed and reached out to grab the toy, shoving one of it's ears in her mouth. "Aww, don't eat bunny," Santana cooed to her.

"Blurr!" Molly squealed and dropped the rabbit, waving her hands around.

"Oh, where'd it go?" Brittany asked and picked it back up for her. "There you go princess."

"What's going on in here?" They both jumped as they heard Kurt's voice and glanced towards the open door where he and Quinn stood. They hadn't even heard him come in.

"God, don't scare us like that," Santana said. "Molly was crying."

"Is my little girl okay now?" Kurt asked and walked over, giving her a kiss. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey," Santana answered.

Kurt looked up from Molly and glared at her. "Not you. We have barbecue supplies anyway."

"We sure do," Quinn put in. "Sausages, bacon, rolls, everything that you could possibly ask for. Can I hold Molly?" Santana nodded as Quinn hurried over and took the baby in her arms. Brittany glanced across at Santana but stayed silent. "She's so beautiful, just like her mommy huh?" She cooed. "Shall we read you a story?" Quinn picked up a baby book from the floor and sat down in an armchair with the baby on her lap. Molly reached out to touch the book with her small hand and smiled. Santana rested her head against Brittany who wrapped an arm round her as they just watched.

* * *

"Happy last night!" Kurt said as he held up a glass. They all cheered and clinked glasses with each other, wishing each other a happy last night on the beach. Kurt and Quinn were both sat in plastic chairs and Santana was sat in another with Brittany sitting across her lap. A blanket was spread across the sand and Molly was lying fast asleep on it, her hands curled into small fists. They had placed some toys around her, thinking that she'd play but clearly she was too tired.

"I don't want to leave," Quinn said. "It's been a really nice vacation."

"It has," Kurt asked as he got started on the barbecue. "Okay who's having what. San?"

"Bacon roll for me please," Santana said.

"I'll have the same," Brittany added.

"Two bacon rolls coming up," Kurt said. "I'm glad that we decided to do this."

"Me too," Santana said, kissing Brittany on the cheek. "It's been the best time I've had in a long time."


	38. Molly's First Birthday

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you, I love your reviews and I love how you're supportive of every single idea and every single story :)**

**LaurenKnight13: I know right? To be honest, I was kind of expecting it but now it's actually like I'm losing readers. Luckily this story finishes soon anyway but honestly I don't think I'll get round to writing a Faberry spin-off. The last chapter of this will include some of it but I have so many other ideas and I don't think I will have time to write a spin-off. Thanks for keeping up with the story though, I really appreciate it :)**

**This story will end at Chapter 40 I'm afraid guys. I have the next chapters all planned out. Sorry but it does have to end at some point. I don't want it to end but many more stories from me to come :)**

Chapter Thirty Eight: Molly's First Birthday

"Happy first birthday to the best, most adorable, little princess in the world!" Kurt cooed as he scooped his daughter up into his arms. Molly was wearing a cute, pink tutu with white shoes. Everyone was gathered round in Santana's house, fussing over her and spoiling her with cake and presents. Molly giggled and clapped her hands, fussing to get down so Kurt put her down and allowed her to toddle off into the living room. The yellow bunny cake was sitting on the table already cut and ready to be eaten but the little girl just slammed her hand down onto it and shoved a load of cake into her mouth.

"Molly, where are your manners?" Santana asked, grabbing a napkin and wiping the icing from around her mouth. "You messy pup."

"Aww, that's so cute," Rachel said, sipping at her drink. "She's grown up to be a lovely young lady, Santana. Can she talk yet?"

"Not yet," Santana said. "Kurt and I are trying because any day now she could say her first word. I'm too scared to go anywhere without her in case I miss it."

"She's totally going to say daddy first though," Kurt bragged.

"In your dreams, bet you ten bucks she'll say mommy first," Santana said.

"Oh you're on," Kurt agreed and shook hands with her. "Ten bucks. If she says mommy first then fine, you get the money but don't go spending it just yet because most likely she will say daddy."

"Yeah right," Santana scoffed. "I have my eye on a new dress."

"I cannot believe you're betting on what your child's first word is going to be," Quinn laughed. "That's wrong on so many levels guys."

"Molly, come here gorgeous girl," Brittany encouraged, holding her hand out as if she was a dog. Molly smiled and caught sight of Brittany, running over to her and holding her arms up. "Hey gorgeous," she squealed and lifted her onto her lap.

"Molly loves B," Santana told everyone. "Does anyone want another drink?"

"I think we're all okay, San," Finn said, gesturing to the tray of drinks in the middle of the coffee table. "I could do with another slice of cake but..." He chuckled, seeing the messy cake from where Molly tackled it.

"Sorry about that guys," Santana apologised. "She loves cake." She got a tiny bit of the bunny cake and held it out to Molly. Molly took it from her and shoved it into her mouth, getting it all down on her dress.

"Can we open presents now?" Tina begged. "Please, you should see what I bought her. It's so cute!"

"Sure," Santana giggled. "She can open yours first then Tina." Tina nodded and picked up the present that she'd bought for Molly. It was wrapped in blue teddy bear paper. "Ooo, look at this princess," Santana said, handing it to Molly who was sat on Brittany's lap. "Is Brittany going to help you unwrap it?"

"Let's have a look Mols," Brittany said as she helped the little girl tear the paper off. Inside was a baby doll with lots of different outfits to dress it in. "Wow look at that."

"Wow, say thank you to Tina baby girl," Santana said. Brittany held Molly up to Tina and she planted a wet, slobbery kiss on her cheek. "That's how she says thank you," Santana giggled.

"Open mine next!" Quinn begged. "It's from me and Puck, it's the big one in pink paper."

Brittany placed Molly on the living room carpet and she crawled over to Kurt who was sat beside Quinn and Puck's present. He held her in his lap and sat helping her unwrap it. Molly didn't seem at all interested. All she wanted was to play with the paper that had come off of the baby doll. Kurt finished unwrapping the present and saw a yellow and pink dolls house.

"That's amazing Quinn, thanks," Santana said. "And Puck. I used to have a dolls house as a kid and I absolutely loved it."

"It isn't for you Lopez!" Quinn joked, winking at her. Rachel came and sat beside her, resting her chin on her shoulder. Quinn took a deep breath and smiled at her. The two had become close friends recently and although it had been a while since Quinn admitted to liking her to Santana, she hadn't actually come out to Rachel or anyone else for that matter. She truly hoped that her feelings would go away and just get pushed aside but they didn't. Santana saw how uncomfortable and awkward Quinn looked and just shot her a reassuring smile. "So um...whose shall we open next then?" Quinn asked, trying to change the subject.

"Finn, where's your present?" Kurt asked and Finn pointed to the one wrapped in football paper.

"Football, really?" Santana asked him.

"Well, I was hoping that she'd get into it someday just like her Uncle Finn," Finn said. "She might be the next Quarterback in the family."

"My girl will not be playing football," Santana told him. "What did you get her anyway?"

"Let's have a look," Kurt said and helped Molly unwrap the present from her Uncle Finn. Inside was a football that he'd got as a boy, signed by his favourite football players.

"Something for her to have as a keepsake," Finn said. "I had it when I was a kid and now I'm passing it onto her."

"That's really sweet Finn," Kurt said as he inspected the football. Molly stood looking at it with her thumb in her mouth and reached out to touch it, wondering what on earth it was. "Thank you. Are you sure though? You loved this ball."

"I'm sure," he said. "She deserves it, it is her first birthday after all."

"Thank you," Santana thanked him and actually stood up to go and hug him. "Thank you."

"It's fine," he said with a smile and hugged her back. "Who's next?"

"Brittany!" Molly squealed, giggling and pointing her small hand at Brittany.

"Oh my god," Quinn laughed.

"She said my name!" Brittany said in shock, holding her hands to her face.

"Her first word!" Santana cried, bursting into tears and picking her daughter up. "Your first word, oh baby girl, you spoke."

"Well," Kurt chuckled, shaking his head in amazement. "I guess none of us get the money."


	39. The Proposal

**LaurenKnight13: I may consider one in the ****future, I'll have to try and think up some ideas :)**

**snowboardgurl: Yeah I had to do it :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Haha I know right? I thought it'd be quite a cute and funny scene between them :)**

**kbleichroth: Thanks so much, not many people tell me I'm a great writer so it does mean a lot :)**

**Alyss: Haha thanks so much :)**

**One more chapter left :(**

Chapter Thirty Nine: The Proposal

Brittany knocked lightly on the door of Santana's old house, hoping that Maribel and Emilio were both in. A wide grin spread across her face as Maribel answered and she spotted Emilio in the background at the kitchen table.

"Brittany, what a surprise," Maribel said. "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

"Everything's fine," Brittany said, feeling quite nervous. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Maribel said and allowed Brittany to walk in. "Brittany's here!" She called to her husband and shut the front door. "Would you like a drink, dear?" Brittany shook her head and headed on into the kitchen, Maribel following.

"Morning Brittany," Emilio said. "Where's Santana?"

"She's taken Molly out for the day, I kind of convinced her to so I could talk to you without her knowing," Brittany said.

"Is everything okay?" Maribel asked. She was really beginning to panic now.

"Everything is fine," Brittany reassured her. "I...I would like your permission to...to propose to your daughter though." Both Maribel and Emilio's eyes widened completely as she said that and Maribel rushed over and flung her arms right round her neck. "Is that a yes?"

"Heck yeah, it's a yes," Emilio said and reached out to shake the blonde's hand. "Have you got a ring?"

"Not yet," Brittany said. "But I...I really want to marry her, I want to have a proper family with her. I've been thinking about it for a long time and I know that we're both only eighteen but..."

"I know," Maribel cut her off and patted her hand, looking close to tears. "I know, she's so lucky to have you Brittany. She really is."

"Yeah," Brittany whispered. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I might tell Quinn but I want to take Santana to like a really nice spot and I want it to be perfect. I was thinking about the first place we met but it was the Cheerio's locker rooms and I don't think it's really the best place to propose."

"Well I know my daughter," Emilio said. "And she's always loved the place where I proposed to Maribel. I used to take her there every weekend when she was younger and she just loved it and she always said that that was the place she would take her special someone."

"I know the place," Brittany said with a smile. "She's taken me there a few times. It's the place just outside of Lima, there's a tree that sits just in front of a lake. Is that it?"

Emilio nodded and smiled. "That's the place. You must be very special to my baby girl because she wouldn't take just anyone."

"Well she's special to me," Brittany said. "That's the place, that's where I'm going to propose to her."

"Take a picnic with you and plenty of breadsticks from Breadstix and you will win our girl over," Maribel told her.

Brittany laughed. "Will do."

"When are you going to do it?" Maribel asked.

"I thought about next week," Brittany said. "It's our anniversary of when we first started dating. I've already asked Kurt to have Molly and he was more than happy to take her."

"So, Kurt knows?"

"No." Brittany shook her head. "Just that it's our anniversary, not that I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Well, I think you're sorted sweetie," Maribel said. "You just have to get the ring now, just take care of our little girl. Okay?"

"I will, I promise," Brittany promised and hugged them both.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Santana giggled as she sat in the passenger seat of the car. Brittany drove. "Please tell me already, you're killing me here." Brittany smiled to herself and shook her head, trying not to give in to the Latina's pleads. It was very hard but they only had ten minutes left of the journey so she was doing well. "You are so irritating."

"Thanks," Brittany scoffed. "Love you too."

"I was joking," Santana said and glanced out of the window, soon realising where they were. "Hey, this place looks familiar."

"Does it?" Brittany asked, pretending to look around.

"Oh my god, you're taking me to the lake?" Santana asked. "Brittany."

"You catch on fast, don't you?" Brittany said. Santana shook her head and smiled as Brittany pulled into the small car park and found a parking space. "Out you get then, lovely day for a picnic." Brittany then opened the trunk and pulled a picnic basket out.

"Wow, you've thought of everything," Santana said. "Seriously B, this is like...the best anniversary present ever. Thank you." They sat down on their usual spot, under the tree and laid everything out. "Can I give you your present now?"

"Sure," Brittany said and Santana pulled out a thin, long box. Brittany smiled and opened it up to see a beautiful, gold, heart shaped locket. "Oh my god Santana, it's beautiful!"

"Look inside," Santana told her and Brittany opened it up. On one side was a picture of Molly and on the other was a picture of Santana. "Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it, thank you so much," Brittany said and hugged her tightly. She put the box down on the blanket and hung the locket round her neck, Santana helping her do it up at the back. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Santana said. "Let's eat, shall we?" Brittany nodded and opened up the basket, pulling out the breadsticks. "Wow, do you know me or what?"

"I do," Brittany said. "Now um...I do just...have one more little present."

"What's that?" Santana asked.

"Just don't speak at the moment," Brittany said and held a hand up to Santana. "So from the moment I met you I...I have loved you even though none of us told each other at first and yes, we've had our moments in the past but the truth is Santana I love you so, so much. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be apart of yours and Molly's life and well..." Brittany took a deep breath and pulled a small, black, velvet box out of her pocket. She opened it up to reveal a diamond, engagement ring. "Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Brittany," Santana sobbed in complete shock and cupped her hands around her mouth. "I...I don't know what to say," she cried. "Of course. Yes, I'll marry you."


	40. End

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I've always seen stories with Santana proposing and I kind of wanted Brittany to propose :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yay! :)**

**kbleichroth: Everyone's got to love a Brittana wedding :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Haha it's okay :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Aww thanks so much and I don't think she's actually leaving. I heard that she and Brittany go away for a bit so she's not in a few episodes of Season 5. It'll be explained in the 100th episode and they don't know who's back for Season 6 yet. **

Chapter Forty: End

"So, are you ready to fly this thing then princess?" Kurt asked as he sorted the kite out for his daughter. Eight year old Molly smiled and clapped her hands together whilst nodding her head.

"Yes daddy," she replied. "I'm going to fly it really really high."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sure you will sweetie. Now do you remember what you have to do?"

"Run really fast!" Molly squealed with delight and jumped up and down. "And then it will go up."

"That's my girl," Kurt said. "Now run as fast as you can." He handed the end of the kite to Molly and she began running as fast as she could. "Keep going, keep going." And after a few seconds, the kite went up. "Well done Mols, you did great," Kurt praised and walked over to her.

"I did it daddy," Molly said with a smile. "When's mommy coming here?"

"You don't want to spend time with daddy?" He asked, pretending to act hurt. Molly looked down, smiling and then turned to Kurt with a small pout. "I know, I know," he laughed. "You're a mommy's girl. She will be here soon, she just needed to finish something up and then she will be here."

Molly nodded. "Will she see my kite? Because I want her too."

"I'm sure we'll get it back up again if it comes down," he told her.

"Good, thanks daddy," she said and soon noticed Santana walking over. She passed Kurt the string quickly and raced over to Santana. "Mommy, I missed you," she said, leaping into Santana's arms and kissing her.

Santana smiled. "Hi baby girl, I missed you too. Having fun with daddy?"

She nodded. "We're flying a kite. See?"

"I do see," she said and put Molly down on the floor. She took her hand and walked with her back over to Kurt. "Having fun then?" She asked him and he nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to spoil the fun a little here because haven't we told our little girl several times already not to run off like she just did?"

"But mommy, I saw you," Molly said.

"Not the point baby girl," Santana said and kissed her head. "There are some bad people in the world. Someone could still take you and we don't want that, do we? No more running off, understand?"

"Okay." Molly nodded. "Yes mommy."

"Good girl, now you can carry on flying your kite." Molly nodded and took the kite back from Kurt.

"Where's Brittany?" Kurt asked Santana as they watched her.

"At work," Santana sighed. "She's working late tonight, she has some dance show coming up so she's getting her classes prepared. You know how she is with her dancing."

"Yeah I do," Kurt laughed. "What are you guys doing later then?"

"Not really sure to be honest," she said. "We'll probably order in and watch a movie seeing as no one has a work or school night. You can join us if you want. Molly wanted to watch a Disney film."

"I might do," he said. "So, where were you earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"You said you had to meet us at the park later...you had something important on or something," he said.

"Oh yeah," Santana said and glanced across at Molly. "I had a doctor's appointment," she whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "Is everything okay? You're not getting depressed again or anything, are you?"

"No," Santana scoffed, shaking her head. "Course not idiot, I haven't been in therapy or anything for years now. I can promise you I'm not going back to how I was before, okay?"

"Promise me?" Kurt made her promise again. "Because last time we didn't find out until weeks after, just be honest and we can walk through it."

"I promise," Santana promised him.

Kurt nodded. "Why did you have to go to the doctor's then?"

"It's just something that I needed to do," Santana whispered quietly. "I can't tell you yet and don't ask why because I just can't. It's nothing serious, I'm not depressed and I am not dying. It's just something I can't discuss yet."

"Okay well when the time is right, I am all ears," he said, dying to know what was going on.

"Just stop worrying," Santana laughed as she slipped her coat on. "I can see it in your eyes. Molly, come on baby girl!" She called over. "Let's go home now, yeah?"

"Do we have to?" Molly whined.

"Yes we do because I said so," Santana said. "So come on. We can come again on Sunday, yeah?" Molly pouted but walked over to her mom. "That does not work on me baby girl, now come on."

"Okay," she sighed and took Santana's hand in hers.

"We had fun today, didn't we Mols?" Kurt asked and Molly smiled and nodded.

"Loads of fun!" She said. "Will you play a game with me when we get home?"

"Of course, we always do don't we?" Kurt said. As soon as they arrived back to Santana and Brittany's house, they saw the door was unlocked. Santana immediately panicked but as soon as they walked in, Brittany was standing in the kitchen having a sip from her bottle of water. "Oh, hey Britt," Kurt said.

"What are you doing home?" Santana asked and took her coat off and hung it up. She then walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms round her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I got off early," Brittany said and kissed her back. "Is everything okay? You alright Molly?"

"Yes thank you," Molly said and hugged Brittany.

"Yeah, she's been kite flying," Santana said, smiling down at her daughter with her hands on her hips.

"Wow, I'm sorry I missed that," Brittany said, pulling a sad face and sniffling. "I bet you flew that kite high though, huh?" Molly giggled and nodded. "Of course you did princess."

"It was really fun!" Molly said. "I had to run really really fast to get the kite up in the sky, mommy said that we could go again on Sunday."

"Did she now?" Brittany asked. "Then I guess we will have to go, huh? Can I come?"

"Of course," Molly said. "We can feed the ducks too, right mommy?"

"Sure," Santana said with a smile. "Now why don't you go and get some comfy clothes on and get ready for our movie night?" Molly nodded and rushed upstairs to her bedroom, stumbling as she went. "Careful!" Santana laughed and shook her head.

"How was work?" Kurt asked Brittany.

"Great," Brittany said. "We're almost done now which is why I got off early."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you," Kurt said and gave her a hug. "I'm going to go and help Molly get changed." Santana nodded and Kurt headed upstairs, leaving them alone.

"How did you get on at the doctor's?" Brittany asked once he was gone.

"The doctor said that I can get pregnant again," Santana spoke quietly. "There's a high risk of getting depressed again but I can't risk that again Britt, I can't go through it again."

"Then let me carry the baby," Brittany offered. "I know that you want to Santana but you can't risk it."

Santana nodded. "I know. Look, we'll talk about it later yeah? When Kurt's gone and when Molly is in bed."

"We need to talk about it," Brittany whispered. "Santana, I know you want to carry our kid but you don't want to get depressed again. Do you?" Santana shook her head. "Then let me, please. I want us to have a baby and I don't want you to go back to your old ways so let me do this...please."

"Do what?" Kurt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um...weren't you helping Molly?" Santana asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well her exact words were daddy, I'm not a baby so I can do this on my own," Kurt chuckled. "That girl, she takes after you San. Now, what were you talking about? Do what?"

"Just tell him," Santana whispered and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Kurt diverted his eyes in Brittany's direction.

"Well," Brittany began and wrapped an arm round Santana's waist. "Um...San and I are trying to have a baby, Santana went to the doctor's earlier and they said that she could get pregnant again but has a high risk of her getting depressed again so I may be carrying our child."

"Oh my god you guys," Kurt said and pulled them both in for a hug. "Wait until I tell Blaine!"

"No," Santana stopped him there. "No telling anyone yet, besides Brittany needs to get pregnant first."

"So you're okay with that?" Brittany asked. "I know how much you wanted to sweetie."

"No," Santana said. "Ignore me, you will be carrying our child. Pregnancy's nice and all but do I really want to go through mood swings, craving, tiredness and all that again? Maybe in a couple of years but not now."

"Wow, Molly could be a big sister," Brittany said and hugged her wife tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Santana said, giving her a kiss.

"Oh, guess what came in the post today?" Brittany questioned and picked an envelope up off of the kitchen side. "An invitation to Rachel and Quinn's wedding."

"I'm so glad that those two finally got together," Santana said and hugged her. "Back in high school I...I never would have thought it but I guess there are such things as happy endings after all."


End file.
